


By the Reins

by IcarusWings87



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Horseriding AU!, I can't believe I finished..., Love Live Big Bang 2016, THIS WAS A LOT OF WORK, The other Muse members are there but you gotta look for them ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusWings87/pseuds/IcarusWings87
Summary: Hanayo always loved everything to do with Horses. So, what will happen when she decides to make a big change in her life and quit her day job to work at a horse stable? And who will she meet along the way. 
This is my Love Live Big Bang 2016 entry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long piece of work, friends. I hope you enjoy it. It was a new arena for me and I put all of my love into it that I possibly could. Enjoy the AU!
> 
> <3 Icarus

Dust kicked up behind the green compact car as it made its way shakily down the dirt road. The warmth of the mid-morning sun made the trip unnecessarily uncomfortable as the car’s occupant attempted to navigate the unfamiliar terrain. The driver of the car was already in the middle of questioning why on earth she had decided to answer the job ad for a place this far out of the way of her usual urban cityscape, but it wasn’t until she realized she had driven past the same property marker for the third time that she decided to pull over onto the shoulder of the road.

The woman leaned her head forward in momentary defeat, the fringe of her brown hair pressing against the wheel,  as she let the car idle. Not only was she becoming increasingly unsure of her decision to even interview for this crazy job, but she was convinced she was going to be late to it.

“Somebody save me…” she murmured to no one in particular. “All of this trouble just to try something new…”  

Hanayo was never brave and she didn’t particularly like that about herself either. The only reason she was there was that had come to a point in her life where she was tired of being the meekest version of herself who only ever stayed in and read books. Not to say that Hanayo didn’t like books - in fact, she loved books. She was a lifelong bookworm, after all, but the seclusion of keeping to herself and to her fantasy world was beginning to take its toll on her. And her therapist agreed that a change was in order. Her normal routine consisted of going to work at her boring desk job each day, going home, eating dinner and then curling up with a book before heading to bed. Hanayo had been going through this same routine ever since she had left college a few years ago and even she, a rather docile individual, had come to find it rather dull and unfulfilling. This increasing sense of self displeasure had lead to her decision to begin changing that after her twenty third birthday. 

 

Along with the aid of her therapist for guidance and encouragement, Hanayo had decided that she would begin to push her own boundaries and attempt to do something new with her life. Now that she had a solid nest egg she would feel secure in giving it a try. 

Most little girls dream about owning a pony and Hanayo was no exception to this. Absorbing book after book of content had consumed her youth until she had reached the level of amatuer equestrian expert in her third grade class. Hanayo was no exception to this as she spent many hours of her youth reading every book she could get her hands on about horses. Fiction, non-fiction, you name it, Hanayo had read it. She had even possessed the largest collection of horse action figures of anyone within her school, including the Barbie horse companion which she had begged her mother for when she was eight. Yes, Hanayo was a horse enthusiast, but there was one problem: she had never been around a live horse. Her mother, who didn’t approve of normal pets in the first place, would  _ never _ have gone for an extravagant one such as a horse. Not to mention the reality of living in a small, inner city apartment had made it impossible to care for one.

Yes, Hanayo knew the reality of the situation as a child. Logic and practicality had lent itself to acceptance but deep down the dream had never truly died. 

When her therapist had suggested making a change in her life, she had laughingly thrown out the idea of working with horses during a brainstorming session. It was impractical. Silly, even. But once the fire of thought had been lit, it was not so easily returned to its dormant state. Her dream was being rekindled as each day passed. And so, what started as an off handed joke had become a serious conversation, which led to her answering the advertisement that had landed her where she now found herself: lost in the middle of nowhere while attempting to interview for a job at a horse stable. 

Any comfort zone Hanayo had was certainly being shattered by this endeavor. Was it more than she had bargained for? Probably. But as she sat there, she did her best to remember her breathing exercises and stay calm. Her grip on the steering loosened with each exhale and she managed to force herself to focus on the task at hand. A wrong turn wasn’t the end of the journey, it just made it a little longer. The destination was still achievable. That’s what Dr. Kubo was always saying, anyhow. A mistake was a learning opportunity, after all. 

Focusing on the reminder in her head, Hanayo began to grasp the situation more firmly. She lifted her forehead from the steering wheel and wiped the hair from her damp forehead. The sun was beginning to make the interior of the car warmer than was comfortable. She needed to get a move on before she began to melt like mochi ice cream that had been left out. 

Hanayo retrieved a paper from her bag and went over the directions that the person on the phone had given her. If she worked quickly, she knew that she could still make it in time. A map on her phone soon joined the directions in her other hand. 

“Got it.” 

Finding her error, Hanayo put the car in drive and made U-turn. 

\---

Ten minutes later and a full backtrack of her original route, Hanayo found herself driving on the right road. The dirt section of the road had finally ended and Hanayo felt grateful that this section was paved. The shaking of her car had ceased and a pleasant, well-manicured landscape came into her view. The drive stretched on for a solid half mile as she passed by lush pastures on either side of her. It eventually ended where several whitewashed buildings sat, crowning the property with a regal feel. The presence of equally whitewashed fences only reinforced this idea. It made Hanayo think of tall castle at the peak of a hill where commoners should not dare to go unless they were delivering goods to a back entrance. 

No, the abundance of the color white did nothing to project a welcoming feel. The exclusivity was evident in its intent, radiating money and cleanliness, and she knew that if she weren’t applying for a job there she would have no place ever coming there. It was a picture of posh equestrian style with its picture green grass, stone-lined walkways, and neatly planned rose bushes along the large horse stables. But Hanayo couldn’t deny that it matched her own perception of the horse stables in her head from all of the books she had read. 

Pulling into the parking area, Hanayo noted a large training arena at the back of the property and just beyond the stables, several training yards and paddocks had been lined out. She shut off her car engine and observed a large sign marking the property.

_ Minami Riding School, Training Arena and Stable _

_ Yup, definitely the right place _ , Hanayo thought as she checked the clock. She still had five minutes before her interview, but if she sat in the car her nerves would only get the better of her. So, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car, she decided that she would take a quick look around. She couldn’t deny that she was excited to see everything up close. Besides, she still needed to locate the stable manager and there certainly wasn’t any sign of anyone out front. Behind the stable she could see a few riders warming up their horses by walking them around the paddocks in slow pace. It was her best bet to head in that direction. 

Stepping into one of the stables, Hanayo’s eyes lit up as she gazed upon the clean wood interior lining the wide walkway. She walked further into the stable slowly as she took in the details of the building. The many stalls with their shiny metal locks and latches, the harnesses and bridles that were hung in the tack area, the saddles and blankets in the far corner, the bags of feed in another corner. The air was scented with dirt and hay along with the distinct smell of horse. At the far end of the stable, an orange tabby cat appeared to be watching Hanayo with its violet eyes. Hanayo thought that cats stare quite odd and intense, but she loved animals, so she gave it a nervous smile and waved. But as she did the cat narrowed its eyes and turned tail before leaping out off of the window sill, effectively exiting the stable. Maybe it was skittish. She could only hope that she’d get the chance to make friends with it later if she got the job. For now, she needed to find the stable manager. She checked her piece of paper once more to look at the name.

“Eli Ayase...hmm. I wonder what she looks like...” Hanayo murmured as she continued to walk through the stable and absentmindedly tried to get a good look at a horse as it rode past the far door of the stable. As she walked the length of the stable, heading for the paddock, outside Hanayo wasn’t paying any attention to her left side when a horse’s head came jutting out of the opening of a stall, blocking her path.

Hanayo yelped and fell back onto the ground, staring up at the face of the pale brown horse wearing a powder blue halter. It shook its head and snorted several times in a fashion that made her think that it might be laughing. It shook its long mane and stared. Getting shakily to her feet, Hanayo kept her distance. Logically, she knew that horses were large animals, but Hanayo really wasn’t prepared to be up close to one. It was in this moment that she realized one flaw in her plan to work at a stable: she had never been around horses before and being this close to one was a little terrifying. It was so big and she was so small. How did she expect to comfortably work around them? 

But horses were generally friendly creatures, or so she had read in her books. Hanayo was still unsure of herself as she watched the horse in front of her shook its head at her again, allowing to see that its mane had been braided near the bottom. The sight of it made her smile as she realized how pretty the horse was up close with its light brown coat and its deep brown eyes. The braiding of its mane gave it an even cuter quality and it made her want to pet it. She decided to attempt to make friends with the horse, so she inched closer to it, with her hand extended.

“Good horsey…” Hanayo said quietly as she moved forward slowly. “You’re awfully big aren’t you...please don’t bite me…” Hanayo swallowed.

The horse forced its nose forward suddenly and into Hanayo’s open hand, meeting her halfway. Hanayo smiled at the gesture of faith from the horse, but she still held her breath as she began to pet its nose gently and it allowed her. She ran a few fingers over the single white stripe down its nose.

“Cheesecake won’t bite you.” The voice was a woman’s, light and laughing. 

Hanayo felt her heart stop as she heard it and took a step back, looking for the source of the sound. The horse turned its attention toward the interior of the stall and pushed its nose into the shoulder of a very pretty woman. The woman’s ashen hair was styled long, with a cute loop gathered on the right side and held in place by a green ribbon. Her bangs were accentuated by a fluffy tuft of hair that laid atop them. The woman smiled sweetly as she used a wire hand brush to stroke the horse’s coat. Each stroke was long and affectionate. As she worked her eyes remained firmly on the animal, but Hanayo had the feeling that she was also being peripherally observed. When the woman was finished, she placed a hand on the horse’s flank and lightly patted. 

Dressed in tan pants, a three quarters length white shirt and a dark blue pullover vest, the woman looked quite ready to take a ride. Hanayo thought she looked quite fashionable in the outfit - the picture of an equestrian rider from the stories. 

As the woman went to put the brush back on a nearby shelf, she walked around the horse, her leather riding boots give small creaks of sound as she made her way over near the gate. She looked fully at Hanayo and smiled.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You just looked so cute petting Cheesecake that I didn’t want to interrupt at first,” she said, pulling a bridle off a nail that it had been hanging on.

Hanayo watched as the woman pulled the bridle over the horse’s nose and halter with a practiced ease, and slipped the bit into its mouth. The dark leather straps settled over the lighter blue for an sharp contrast. 

The horse cooperated and the woman was able to buckle the leather straps into place. 

“N-no, it’s alright. I was just looking around a bit. Truthfully, I’ve never been around horses before. And the horse,” Hanayo gestured to the woman’s horse. “Cheesecake, was it?” The woman nodded.  “...startled me first. But Cheesecake looked so pretty that I thought I would pet him.”

“Her.”

“Hmm?” 

“Cheesecake is a girl.” The woman smiled at Hanayo.

“Oh. Sorry, her. I didn’t mean to offend,” Hanayo looked apologetically at Cheesecake but the horse didn’t seem to mind. She gave a shake of her head as if dismissing the  _ faux pas _ . 

The woman giggled again. “You are definitely adorable. So, if you don’t mind me asking, what brings you here? It’s a bit late to get enrolled in one of the riding classes. Or are you doing a private lesson with the one of the teachers?” 

At the second compliment, Hanayo felt her face flush hotly. This woman sure was liberal with her praise, but she didn’t think she minded the sound of the words so much if they came from her lips. 

“Um...I...well,” Hanayo stuttered a bit, trying to keep her composure under the gaze of the woman’s bright amber eyes. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, you aren’t in trouble for looking around, if that’s what you’re worried about,” The woman chuckled before draping a saddle blanket over the horse's back; it’s color matching that of the halter. With a moment of adjustment, the blanket was firmly in place and the woman began to hoist a compact riding saddle onto the horse. Cheesecake looked unbothered by the process, only shifting slightly from each of her legs from time to time.

“I’m here for a job interview,” Hanayo finally squeaked out as she watched the woman fasten the straps on the saddle, tightening them where necessary. She was enthralled by the close up view of the work. The woman seemed to notice her watching and moved to where she wasn’t blocking Hanayo’s view.

“Well, welcome, then. I’m sure you’ll do well.” The woman finished tightening the straps and double checked the fit of the saddle to make sure it was secure. “Do me a favor and step back from the gate.” The woman requested as she took hold of the reins and stepped forward towards the stall gate. 

Hanayo complied and moved to the side as the woman slid open the gate and lead the now saddled horse out into the middle of the stable before closing the gate behind her. Hanayo was even more in awed by how big the horse was now that she could properly see all of it. It light brown coat was of fine quality. Its mane and tail were long and clean as well, adding to the visual with its lighter blonde color. The color of the horse gave the impression of the color of a lightly browned pastry, so it was no wonder that the woman had named it Cheesecake.

The woman turned back to Hanayo and Hanayo could feel the doki-doki of her heart as she looked at her. There was something very beautiful about the woman, her kindness radiating off her and enveloping Hanayo in a warm hug of interaction. Hanayo couldn’t help but smile back at the woman. 

“Are you going for a ride?” Hanayo asked.

“Mhm, well, a short ride and then training. I’ve got a big event coming up so I need to be ready.”

“What event?” 

“Dressage.”

“Dress-who?”

“Dressage,” the woman giggled.

“What’s that exactly? I think I’ve read about it but I can’t remember what it entails.” Hanayo admitted sheepishly, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the beauty in front of her. And the horse wasn’t bad to look at either. 

“Hmm. I tell you what, if you get the job, I’ll show you myself,” the woman grinned. “For now, I need to get going or I’ll throw off my training schedule for the afternoon. It’s pretty strict. But I hope to see you around. Good luck at your interview. Break a leg!” 

The woman began leading Cheesecake out of the stable and into the paddock at the far end. Hanayo watched as owner and horse moved away from her.

“Hanayo!” she blurted out.

The ashen haired woman stopped in her tracks, causing her horse to stop as well. She looked back over her shoulder with a questioning gaze.

“Hmm?” she asked.

“My name. It’s Hanayo.” 

Hanayo smiled meekly at the woman, whose own face split into a wide grin that reached her eyes with ease. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hanayo-chan. I’m Kotori.” 

“Kotori..” Hanayo let the name roll over her tongue quietly. “Kotori.”

“That’s me. Teehee.”

Hanayo nodded and they both shared a smile with one another and poor Hanayo could only feel the butterflies in her stomach increase with each passing second. Finally, Kotori broke the moment and gave a little wave before turned and heading out of the stable.

Hanayo exhaled slowly in an attempt to lessen the rapid beating of her heart. But then she realized that she still didn’t know where this Ayase person was that she was supposed to meet. She should have asked Kotori but she had been too preoccupied with, well, staring at her. Hanayo sighed and resigned herself to continue the hunt for her interviewed. But when she turned around she found herself staring face to face with a very tall, icy looking, blonde woman whose blue eyes were glaring holes into her own.

Hanayo squeaked. She really wanted people to stop sneaking up on her today. She didn’t think her heart could take the stress. 

The blonde eyed the younger woman a moment longer before finally speaking.

“Can I help you?” 

Hanayo thought that her voice was just as stern and icy as her gaze had been. 

“Um..yes?”

“Are you not sure?”

“Well, I…” Hanayo tried to stand up a little straighter. “I’m here for an interview. You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find a…” she referred to the piece of paper in her hand. “Eli Ayase, do you?”

The blonde raised a well manicured eyebrow. “I’m she.”

_ Of course she is, _ Hanayo thought.  _ This is just my luck. She’s terrifying. _

“Oh, well, hello!” Hanayo squeaked again. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Hanayo Koizumi and I’m here for an interview.”

“So, you said,” Eli commented as she checked her watch. “You’re late.”

“Yes, I got lost. I apologize for the inconvenience it may have caused.” 

Eli waved it off. “I see. Well, don’t let it happen again. Luckily for you, I was busy with another matter anyhow and wasn’t on time myself due to that. But you’re here now so shall we get started with the interview and tour?” 

Hanayo nodded. 

“Alright, this way, then.” Eli gestured for her to follow and Hanayo could feel that it would be one of the longest interviews of her life under the scrutiny of such an intimidating person. 

\---

As the afternoon began, Eli took Hanayo on a tour of the property, doing her part to explain how the stable functioned and a bit of the history of the business. They provided riding classes on top of training facilities for beginning and advanced riders. The Stables,  owned by the Minami family, had been in business for fifteen years and had been very successful due to the fact that Ms. Minami had been a highly acclaimed dressage rider whom had competed and medaled at the Olympics for Team Japan. Eli explained that it was quite the honor to train at the Minami Stable and the business was quite a successful one. 

The two women made their way through both stables and Eli pointed out the different areas and details. There was the tack room, the utility room where the tools were kept. The feed room had food storage and then there was a dedicated area where clean straw was kept. 

“The job is fairly simple in instructions. We take care of the horses and their stalls for a lot of the patrons and the owner. While most riders are in charge of the basic upkeep of their horse we come through and help with the finer details. We also take care of all the needs of the stable’s horses, bathing, brushing, shoeing, feeding, and exercise when there is a lull between classes.” Eli pointed out as they walked through the stables. 

Hanayo learned that the stable itself only owned a handful of horses the rest that were there were either the personal horses of the owners or they belonged to the riders that trained here and rented out the stalls. The patrons paid for feed, lodging and the stable’s services aside from the use of the facilities. 

“The work may be straightforward but it can be difficult. The tasks can be tiring for those that aren’t used to it,” Eli said, taking them outside of the stable and towards the back of the property. On their way to the indoor training arena, they passed what looked like a small office building which was attached to a house. Behind the house, Hanayo caught her first look at the vast expanse of the land behind it. She stood there in awe at the greenery of open fields and distance forest. 

“Does all this belong to the Minami family?” Hanayo asked as she tried to keep up with Eli, whose stride was much longer than hers due to the blonde’s height. 

Eli looked over at her, shaking her head. 

“No, just the immediate area that I’ve shown you and the pastures up front.” 

“Oh, then what’s that over there?” Hanayo asked, pointing to the fields and fences far beyond the office/house. She thought she could see another stable over there and what looked like a barn. There were some horses too, and a few people on horses that seemed to be running them in from the fields. It seemed a lot more rustic than the prim and proper grounds she was standing on. It was a bit like two different worlds. 

Eli stopped walking and turned to where Hanayo was pointing. Her eyes seem to search the area as Hanayo watches her but whatever she is looking for she doesn’t seem to find it. Her lips tighten slightly before she speaks.

“That’s our neighbor property, Tojo Ranch. The family is known for breeding horses and we even have a few of them here.” Eli indicated the stables that they had just left. “They are good quality and even tempered. The ranch also has other livestock, not much, though. Mostly enough to feed the owner and some of the farm hands. They grow their own hay in the far fields,” Eli pointed out just over the horizon. The land over there seemed to stretch for miles. “They have a lot more land than we do but we don’t need that much since we’re fairly niche in what we do,” Eli commented seeing Hanayo’s eyes widen further at the size of the property. “Oh, and the forest over there is also theirs…” 

Eli’s eyes move over the forested area with a sense of familiarity that was mixed with some other unreadable emotion. It was a conflicted expression to say the least and Hanayo was unsure what to do or say in response. She stood by nervously wondering what was going on in Eli’s head as she looked across the expanse. 

“Are they friendly?” Hanayo asked, more to break the silence. Eli blinked, snapping out of her thoughts before turning to Hanayo.

“Yeah, they are,” Eli sighed. “Good neighbor. They sell us hay for the horses for a fair deal and a few other things we need. If we’re looking for a new horse or if one of our patrons is, we generally refer them to the ranch. The owner has a way with horses and we valued the good working relationship with them. They even let us utilize part of their land when we have cross country riders,” Eli turns before finishing her sentence. “But enough about that, let’s finish the tour.” 

“Ok.” Hanayo squeaks before following her interviewer. 

“So, Koizumi.”

“Hanayo, please.” 

“Right. Hanayo.” Eli cleared her throat as they make it to the door of the indoor arena. “I’m gonna level with you. Why do you wanna work here? No offense but you don’t exactly seem like the outdoor working type. You’re a little soft.”

_ Ouch. Well, that was blunt. _ Hanayo thought as she winced. Eli was watching her carefully.

“I know. I’ve never really done anything like this before. You see, I, um, I’m looking for something different in my life,” Hanayo explained as she did her best to hold Eli’s icy gaze. “My office job isn’t fulfilling. It isn’t exactly what I got a degree in either but it paid the bills up until now.”

“Ok, I understand that, but why, of all the jobs you could have applied for, a Horse Stable?” Eli asked, crossing her arms. “It’s a far cry from that cushy office job you have now.”

“It is, yes. But you see,” Hanayo took a deep breath, steeling herself and hoping that she didn’t sound ridiculous. “As long as I’ve remembered I’ve always loved reading about horses. And mind you, I have read a lot of books about them. But I’ve never been around them. And I love them. I’ve even still got some of my old horse action figures at home,” Hanayo chuckled. 

For a split second there was the ghost of a smile on Eli’s face as she listened to Hanayo but as quickly as it arrived it was gone again. Eli’s face back in her neutral scrutinizing position. 

“So, when it was suggested that I try something new, it was also suggested that it be something that was out of my comfort zone. But it could also be something I really wanted to do. Then I saw the advertisement for this job and I applied,” Hanayo continued. “I know I’m not the usual type for this kind of job but I’m willing to try. I learn quickly and I’ll do my best to keep up, I promise. This place just seems so...wonderful.” Hanayo beamed at Eli, causing something within the icy woman’s chest to melt. She remembered being enthusiastic about something so it was hard not to let her desire become infectious. 

Hanayo waited for a response. 

“Alright.”

Hanayo blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“I said alright. I’ll hire you. But, it will be on a trial basis. I really need the help right now as one of our stable workers quit and we’re getting into a busy season. I can’t manage the entire place by myself, even though I would like to and I think that I can train you,” Eli gestured. “If that works for you, then we’ll do the trial run for a few weeks and after that we’ll reevaluate if it is working out for both of us. That way if it is too difficult a job for you or if you just aren’t fitting in then we’ll part amicably at that time. Deal?”

Hanayo nodded eagerly. “Yes! Thank you so much for the opportunity.” Hanayo then bowed. 

Eli quirked an eyebrow but she smirked. “No need to bow at me. This isn’t an office. Let’s just finish the tour and then we’ll go do your paper.”

Eli opened the door to the indoor arena and Hanayo followed her inside, feeling both excited and frightened at the same time. She had gotten the job but what was she getting herself into really? She guessed that only a few weeks time would tell. 

\---

The indoor arena was nothing more than really a large rectangle with a dirt floor. The design was simple and streamlined, with lights hanging from the exposed rafters high above the floor. It was still daytime so the lights were not in use since the windows lining the tops of walls were doing their job by letting all of the natural light in. 

Near the entrance that the two women had used, a storage room had been left open. Grumbling about irresponsible riders and their habits, Eli shut the door and locked it but not before Hanayo managed to get peek inside at a disassembled jumping hurdles that had been propped up against the wall. There were many other items inside but Eli was already moving into the main part of the arena as she explained its use.

“This is space can be utilized in all weather, so it’s definitely an asset when it comes to late in the season training. We can set up the hurdles in here or just exercise the horses on a rainy day if we need to,” Eli explained as they made their way to stand next to a sidewall, their shoes leaving prints in the soft dirt. “The floor is kept even and smooth not only for the horse’s benefit but also for the dressage riders who use the space the most. The dimensions of the arena match their performance field, so it allows them to gauge the distances when they practice and train.”

A voice at the end of the arena, drew Hanayo’s attention causing Eli to look over as well. There was a middle aged man standing at floor level while he carefully observed a rider on a pale brown horse. A very familiar pale brown horse whose rider was none other than the ashen haired girl she had met earlier. Her heart speed up slightly as she watched Kotori ride Cheesecake around the arena. She didn’t know what was wrong with her today.    
Eli perked up seeing the rider. 

“Oh, we’re in luck, Kotori’s practicing. She’ll show you what I’m talking about. The key to dressage is balance and precision. Plus your horse has to really trust you,” Eli explained as the horse and rider did a collected canter down the center of the area before moving towards the wall. 

“See the pacing of the horse as she cantors?” Eli pointed out the even movements of the horse. “Now see how she gets the horse to hug the shoulder before asking her to do flying changes?”

Hanayo nodded but the confusion on her face was evident. Eli used both of her hands to explain the horse's leg movement.

“A flying change is when the rider has the horse change from left to right through cantor. Left foot,” Eli lifted her left hand. “Right foot.” She repeated the motion with her right hand in rhythm showing the change off. 

“So it’s like hopping from one foot to another?” Hanayo asked as she watched Kotori take her horse through a loop around the arena.

“Sort of. She has Cheesecake do it every second stride.” 

Hanayo felt like she was understanding. “It’s more like dancing, then.” 

“That would be accurate. The horse has to be a bit of gymnast,” Eli explained, watching Kotori move into a collected trot around along one side. 

“I bet. I certainly couldn’t do it...if I were a horse, that is.” Hanayo murmured before her eyes landed on the man walking around Kotori as she rode. “You sure know a lot about things. Do you do dressage as well?” 

Eli shook her head. 

“Ah, I assume you ride horses, though, since you work here,”

“I do.” 

Eli did not elaborate any further so Hanayo turned her attention back to the training session. 

“Who’s the man watching?” She nodded towards the middle aged man.

“Him? That’s Mr. Hester. Big shot in the dressage world. He’s been working with her for the upcoming trials.” Eli explained, running a hand through her hair almost like a nervous tick.

“Trials?”  Hanayo tilted her head, observing Eli’s movement.

“Competition,” Eli said stiffly. “Kotori’s got a shot at getting on the Olympic team next year. So, if she can do well at the local trials, the national team will scout her. It’s a big honor.”

“It sounds like it. I’ve never done anything close to that. Have you?” Hanayo looked at Eli, who frowned before shaking her head. She ran her hand through her hair once more before fixing her ponytail. 

Hanayo felt there was more to the story but perhaps her first day on the job was not the time to pry into her boss's’ personal business so she decided to turn her attention back to the pretty girl riding a horse. Watching the movements intensely, Hanayo began to see some of the things that Eli had pointed, but more than anything she was watching Kotori and how she seemed so at ease taking her horse through the moves. Even her concentrated face was serene. It wasn’t as joyful as it had been earlier when she was just talking to the horse in the stall, but she still looked like she was having a great time. 

From the corner of the box that Kotori was working her horse in, the man began shouting directions at Kotori as he observed her.

“Do a circle,” Mr. Hester carefully paced along the edge with his head turned to Kotori and Cheesecake. The horse and rider made their way around the middle and back to the corner nearest Hanayo and Eli before heading in a straight line along the wall. “Now, zigzag,” Mr. Hester ordered and Kotori eased her horse into a short lateral movement.

“Zigzag?” Hanayo asked Eli. She didn’t know that a horse could zigzag, but she guessed that she was learning a lot today. 

“Zigzag, yeah. See how the horse moves away from the wall, crossing its hooves in the cantor. That’s called a lateral movement but a this moves goes away and back from the wall in..”

“...in a zigzag pattern.” Hanayo finished.

“Exactly. It’s six strides to the left…” Eli gestured. “Six strides to the right and then back again. Watch as she does the other side.”

Kotori rounded the perimeter before starting on her third set of zigzag moves. Eli counted in time with the horse’s movements.

“One, two, three, four, straight, change….then over, two, three, four, straight, change...and back two, three, four, straight, change...once more three, four, straight, change...and she’s finishes it with another cantor.”

“Wow. How long does it take to master that? She makes it look so easy,” Hanayo continued to watch.

“A while, but it’s all about practice.” 

Hanayo leaned against the wall as she and Eli watched Kotori finish out her exercises. 

“Good!” Mr. Hester said with a smile at Kotori, who had slowed into a trot. “I think you’ve both earned a break.” 

Kotori brought the horse into a much relaxed movement as they walked along the edge. 

“Ten minutes and then back to it, Ms. Minami.” Mr. Hester said and Kotori nodded to him. 

It was then that Kotori noticed Eli and Hanayo’s presence for the first time and directed Cheesecake over to them.

As they approached, a light, warm smile graces Eli’s face as she reaches out to hold Cheesecake steady by her halter. 

“Hey pastry-face,” Eli greeted Cheesecake as she pet the horse’s neck and head.  Looking up at Kotori, Eli continued to smile and Kotori returned it. 

“Great form today, Kotori. I see Mr. Hester is keeping you and this one on their toes.” Eli smiled at her.

Kotori leaned forward, patting Cheesecake’s neck as she spoke. 

“He’s not bad at all. A little strict but we’re making it through. Cheesecake’s the one who's doing most of the work. She’s the real champ,” Kotori grinned and the horse whinnied in agreement. “I’m just along for the rider,” Kotori winked in Hanayo’s direction, causing the woman to flush slightly. 

Eli snorted at the dumb joke. “Be that as it may, I think you’ll be ready for your competition. Just don’t work too hard, okay?”

Kotori nodded. “I won’t. I just gotta work on keeping Cheesecake’s head up during some of her changes. Mr. Hester said she’s ducking a bit so we need to work on that.”

“You looked fine to me.” Hanayo blurted out suddenly.

Eli eyed Hanayo oddly and Hanayo felt her face heat up again. Why had she said that?

“I mean, the horse, Cheesecake, looked fine. Not that you, um, aren’t fine. I just...oh…you know what I meant.” Hanayo ducked her head, wishing she could disappear on the spot. 

But Kotori just smiled at her and giggled, as Cheesecake took a step backwards. Eli steadied her hold on the halter as she watched Hanayo. Looking up, she could see that Eli was looking at her with a very calculating stare - as if weighing her entire worthiness in that moment, a protective aura engulfing her. 

Kotori noticed the shift in Eli’s energy immediately and cleared her throat, causing her to look over at the rider. The two women exchanged a meaningful look before Eli’s posture relaxed and she let go of the horse’s halter, looking embarrassed. 

Turning her attention to Hanayo, Kotori laughed lightly as she leaned forward to pat Cheesecake’s neck once again. Hanayo thought it was the best sound she had probably ever heard and she couldn’t help but look up at the woman who uttered it. 

“Thank you for the compliment, Hanayo. Cheesecake and I both appreciate it,” Kotori beamed at her. The soft expression burning its way into Hanayo’s brain and she smiled bashfully in return, which of course, Kotori seemed to find amusing. 

“So, how’s the interview going?” she asked.

“It went well,” Eli responded. “Hanayo will be joining us on a trial basis to see how she works out.”

“That’s great news!” Kotori beamed.

“I’m honored to be given a chance to work here,” Hanayo managed to squeak out.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll work out fine. Everyone’s welcome at the Minami stables. Just make sure Eli here doesn’t work you too hard at first,” Kotori teased Eli

“I’m not that bad, Kotori, stop scaring the poor girl.” Eli commented, rolling her eyes in annoyance. But Hanayo could tell it wasn’t true annoyance. It was more practiced than that. There was something about the way Eli responded to Kotori that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. There was a closeness that Hanayo found herself envying. But it wasn’t, well, romantic. From the protective postured she had taken a Hanayo’s awkward flirting to the icy exterior of Kotori flirting back seemed to suggest familiarity. Something like a big sister or long time friend. The warmth for Kotori that lingered below Eli’s icy exterior was confusing to Hanayo as it appeared as quickly as it surfaced. There was definitely more to the story and she hoped that she might figure out more of it later, but for now she needed to focus. She was having trouble forming coherent speech when Kotori looked at her. She really didn’t need to be this gay on the first day of her job. Not a good first impression.

“I-I will do my best,” Hanayo said the first thing that came to her mind and she bowed deeply. 

“I’m sure you’ll do well, Hanayo. Especially with that attitude. We all have to start somewhere right? Just remember to get back on the horse if you fall off,” Kotori winked but Eli looked away, frowning.

“Ms. Minami, we need to continue.” Mr. Hester’s voice came from behind them. 

“Coming!” Kotori chirped lightly, brushing the tuft of hair above her bangs back into place, before guiding the horse to turn back towards the practice area.

“Back to it, I guess. See ya both later. Congrats again on the job, Hanayo.” 

“T-thanks.” Hanayo breathed as she watched Kotori trot Cheesecake away. 

Eli grumbled a bit to herself before heading back for the door.

“C’mon,” Eli walked in the direction of the office. “We need to fill out your paperwork and set you up with a schedule.”

It took Hanayo a moment before she came back to her senses. She scrambled after Eli, trying to keep up with her long strides. Hanayo’s head was still with the woman that was practicing in the arena.

Eli pursed her lips but didn’t say anything as the two went in through the side door of the administrative building. The two took off their shoes in the entry hall and put on slippers before going into Eli’s office.

The office was small and minimalist in its features. The walls were a pale blue color and the only thing that hung on the walls were business certification papers and a diploma from Tokyo University. It looked like it was in business but Hanayo couldn’t tell for certain without getting closer.

The large wooden desk had a high backed swivel chair which Eli sat in as she pulled paperwork out from one of the desk drawers. She gestured for Hanayo to sit in one of the two chairs on the opposite side. Behind them were two metal filing cabinets atop of which was a picture of Eli and a large steel grey horse. She looked several years younger in the photo and she was holding a trophy and smiling. Such a far cry from the stern looking adult that was sitting behind her desk. A blue ribbon was attached to the frame and the trophy from the photo sat next to it. Another small picture frame sat on Eli’s desk but Hanayo couldn’t see the contents as it was facing away from her.

“Alright, Hanayo.” Eli placed a small stack of papers in front of her along with a clipboard. “You’ll need to fill out this form with your basic information, including address and all those fun things. This will make sure you get paid. Then these are health insurance and medical papers so we know who to contact in case of an accident while you’re here. Make sure to sign at the bottom of the form and then this is a contractual agreement just to make sure you’re loyal to the Minami Stables during the time you’re working here. Formality, really.”

Hanayo nodded as she began to fill in her information on the forms. Eli passed her another two forms.

“This one is for tax and government purposes. And this last form is acknowledging that you’re being hired on for a trial basis. It legally acknowledges that anytime during that period either party can terminate the work arrangement without consequences” Eli explained before pulling out a laptop computer from her bag on the desk and opening it up. “Any questions, so far?”

Hanayo shook her head. 

“Good.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Hanayo navigated her way through the paperwork and Eli worked on her computer inputting Hanayo’s information as they went. At one point she looked up and out of the window, her thoughts drifting back towards the training arena. She was beginning to realize that she had it pretty bad when she spotted Kotori on foot, walking Cheesecake back towards the barn. She sighed, knowing she probably would never have a chance with someone as pretty as Kotori.

Eli’s eyes followed the sound to Hanayo before looking out the window. 

“You know,” Eli sighed and leaned back in her chair. She felt some empathy for the girl, even if she felt protective over Kotori. 

Hanayo didn’t look back at Eli, but she appeared to be listening. 

“It’s never a good idea to pine after the owner’s daughter.”

“Yeah…” Hanayo nodded but then suddenly stopped, tensing. She whipped her head around to face Eli, her eyes wide. “Daughter?!”

Eli blinked, wondering how Hanayo had missed this fact. 

“Yeah, daughter. Kotori Minami...you know  _ Minami  _ Riding School?” Eli let the words sink in. 

Hanayo wracked her brain, thinking back to the interactions she’d had with the girl up until this point. They had flown the trainer in from out of the country, which meant that Kotori was very important. That was a giveaway, she supposed. But then she remembered that the trainer, Mr. Hester had called her ‘Ms. Minami.’ He had done it multiple times. 

Letting out a low groan, Hanayo brought the paperwork up to her face, hiding behind it. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she mumbled, tapping the clipboard against her forehead. “The daughter, how could I miss that she was the owner’s daughter…”

“What about my daugher?” 

Hanayo’s attention snapped to the voice who had just spoken. In the doorway was a middle aged woman with wearing a grey pantsuit. She held a folder under one arm and was looking at the two occupants of the office questioningly. The woman had soft features and amber eyes, that were familiar. She also had ashen colored hair much like Kotori’s, which she wore long over her shoulders. And even if the facial features and hair color weren’t enough to confirm the relation, the fluffy tuft of hair that laid atop woman’s bangs cinched the deal. It was an exact copy of Kotori’s own.

“Mrs. Minami, Good afternoon.” Eli stood straight backed at her boss’ sudden appearance. 

“I was just talking about how clean Kotori’s horse looked during training earlier. Mr. Hester seems to be working well with them. The form has really improved.”

Mrs. Minami smiles. “That is excellent news. I was about to go see her in a moment, but needed to drop this off.” She indicated the file folder as she handed it over to Eli.

Eli took the folder and examined its contents. Hanayo stood silently, afraid to breath lest she somehow give away her interest in the woman’s daughter. And that would a bad first impression for sure. 

“My apologies for my rudeness,” Mrs. Minami said, fully noticing Hanayo for the first time. “I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Mrs. Minami, the owner of these stables,” she bowed in short greeting to Hanayo.

Hanayo bowed but couldn’t make herself vocalize and answer. She was too frightened. 

“This is Hanayo Koizumi,” Eli intervened on Hanayo’s behalf. “She’ll be starting to work in the stables this week. I’ve just hired her on her on a trial basis.”

Hanayo nodded in confirmation as she greeted Mrs. Minami.

“Welcome aboard, then,” Mrs. Minami raised an eyebrow as she looked Hanayo over. “I trust you’ll find the work environment to your liking. We reward hard work so I hope you’ll fit in with our little group.”

Hanayo nodded again. “Y-yes ma’am. I hope I will too.” She managed, finally to speak. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity.”

“You should be thanking, Ayase-san, but I appreciate the gratitude.” Mrs. Minami turned back to Eli. “We’ll have a few new horses stabled with us in a few weeks due to the upcoming trials. Make sure that you order enough hay and feed for their duration. I’ve also included some order requests for new bridles. I want Kotori to be prepared for her competition.”

“Yes Mrs. Minami, I’ll make sure everything gets taken care of, as usual.” Eli bowed to the older woman, tucking the folder underneath her own arm.

“Very well, I’ll leave you to it. Have a good day, both of you.” 

Mrs. Minami exited the office and made her way outside of the building. 

Once she was long out of earshot, Hanayo’s posture slackened and Eli smirk a bit. She knew that feeling all too well from her time as a new hire. 

“She’s kind of intimidating,” Hanayo admitted, quietly.

“You think so now, just think what it would be like if you tried to date her daughter,” Eli laughed darkly. 

Hanayo swallowed and both women sat back down. She tried to push all thoughts of Kotori and her mother out of her head as she finished her paperwork. It looked like it was going to be an interesting few weeks at the very least. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how was your first week at the stables?”

Leaning to one side in her chair with her long legs tucked underneath her, Dr. Kubo sat across from Hanayo at their next session. Wearing a flowy flower print skirt and a beige top, she had  carefully slipped off her shoes and set them next to her chair; the sessions were very relaxed and for that Hanayo was appreciative. It made her feel less anxious. Normally, that was a issue when talking about herself but today it wasn’t. Hanayo was tired. Her body ached from the physical labor that she had been doing since she started her job at the Minami stables. 

“It was long,” Hanayo said, sitting straightforward on Dr. Kubo’s couch. “I’m pretty sure that there isn’t a muscle in my body that doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s what happens when you go from an office job to working outdoors and with animals, no less,” Dr. Kubo laughed. It was a kind sound that empathized with Hanayo. 

“Yea, well, I guess I bit off more than I could chew. It’s a lot of work. The mornings are a bit earlier than I’m used to and I have to make the drive so that means my alarm is set at ‘why does this time exist’ o’clock.”

Dr. Kubo nodded, still smiling. Even though Hanayo seemed physically exhausted, there was a liveliness in her spirit that was new - and Dr. Kubo wanted to know more about that. 

“I’ll bet. You said it was a trial period, correct? What exactly do they have you doing?” 

“I help take care of the horses and make sure they and their stalls are clean,” Hanayo explained. 

“Do they have many horses?” 

“Well, there are two larges stables. There are a lot of horses that are housed there on and off, but the stable itself owns about ten horses for pupils to use and four personal horses. The owner, Mrs. Minami, has her horse, Hidaka's Constellation. She’s a champion mare that Mrs. Minami won her medals on.”

“That’s an odd name for a horse,” Dr. Kubo wrinkled her nose a bit as she thought about it.

“That’s the horse’s show name. Eli explained it to me. Each horse generally has their show name or registered name and then they have a name that the riders use on an everyday basis,” Hanayo spoke enthusiastically as she divulged all of her newly acquired knowledge. It made Dr. Kubo smile. “So, Mrs. Minami’s horse would be called Hidaka’s Constellation during competitions or on breeding papers, but I believe she calls her Sparrow because of her brown coloring reminds her of a bird, I guess. It varies from rider to rider.”

“So it would seem. What about the other horses you’ve met? What are their names?”

“Hmm,” Hanayo scrunched up her face in thought and counted them off on her fingers. “There’s Lily, who’s other name is Armful of Tiger Lilies. Pretty straightforward name. She’s one of the horses they use for riders but she is registered. Another horse that the Minami’s own is Rook, or King’s Side Castle. He’s got a black coat and is very proud. But friendly once you get to know him. He’s the youngest horse that they own and Mrs. Minami is training him in dressage because Sparrow is getting up in age but she rides Sparrow more. Then there is the daughter’s horse. She’s a light brown with a white stripe down her nose. Her name is Uchida’s Open Sky.” 

Hanayo smiled fondly and this action caused Dr. Kubo to raise an eyebrow. She’d seen that look before.

“Uchida’s Open Sky, huh? Does she call her ‘Sky’?” Dr. Kubo took a guess but it only made Hanayo grin wider. 

“Nope. Kotori calls her ‘Cheesecake’!” Hanayo giggled. “Because she looks like a pastry.”

Dr. Kubo couldn’t help but giggled along with Hanayo. The joy was infectious. It was a nice change to see Hanayo in such an upbeat mood.

“Kotori, huh? Tell me about her.”

Hanayo’s face pinks lightly at the thought of Kotori. “She’s the owner’s daughter and she’s also one of the riders that trains at the stables. We’re about the same age, I think but I don’t know for sure. But she’s very friendly. She also has this sort of ashen colored hair and she has this tuft of hair that sticks up a bit over her bangs...” Hanayo described before thinking that it might be awkward to have described Kotori’s features.

“Do you get along well with her?”

“We haven’t talked much,” Hanayo admitted as she fidgeted in her seat. 

“Why’s that?” 

“The first week was pretty busy for me. I wanted to make sure I kept up with my work. That and she’s always training,” Hanayo explained, focusing on her hands as she spoke. “She’s practicing for a competition for Dressage riding. Apparently, she’s a top contender for the Olympic team next year, so she’s been working nonstop. I met her my first day but I’ve only see her when she is practicing or when I pass her in the stables. We say hi but that’s about it. She busy and I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Has she ever given you the impression that you’re burdening her when you see each other?”

“No, she smiles and is always warm,” Hanayo commented. “It’s one of the things I like about her. She’s also very different from Eli, who’s my boss. Eli’s pretty stern so it is nice to interact with Kotori who doesn’t glare at me as if I have ran over her cat.” 

Hanayo grumbled a bit and Dr. Kubo chuckled. Eli was a very serious person and while she wasn’t unfriendly to Hanayo it was still rather trying being under Eli’s direct gaze. 

“Some people are a bit standoffish before you get to know them but I don’t think you are failing to fit in. Eli just sounds like a boss right now. She wants to make sure you get things right and if she can trust you to follow through with your work I think that she will ease up a bit. As for Kotori, I think she should talk more to her.”

“Really? Why?” Hanayo blinked.

“Because even though she’s pretty busy it sounds like she could use a little fun. Plus, you seem to like her. You first impressions of her were good, right?”

Hanayo nodded. Her first impressions were more than good. She couldn’t help but notice Kotori’s sparkling amber eyes, or her brilliant smile or the way she rode her horse. Everything about Kotori drew Hanayo in and she wanted to know more. 

“Then I think you should break the ice and try to connect with her. I bet she could use a friend.” Dr. Kubo smiled. “You don’t have to do it. As always it is your choice but I have a feeling that it will be a rewarding experience.”

“But what if we don’t get along? Or she’s just too far out of my league that we make awful conversation friends?” Hanayo asked, her anxiety about engaging Kotori rising. 

“Hanayo, she’s not out of your league,” Dr. Kubo lightly reprimanded. “You’re a brilliant young woman with a lot to offer. Plus you’ve gotta good heart. Anyone who doesn’t recognize that is an idiot. I know you’re anxious about new experiences, especially when it comes to people but I think that this is a good time to branch out a little further. Just start a small conversation and go from there. It isn’t earth shattering. Nothing bad will happen for trying, I promise,” Dr. Kubo smiled.

That was easy for Dr. Kubo to say. She had never met Kotori. It was hard for Hanayo to do anything around the other woman because she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. How could Hanayo hope to hold a full conversation with?

Hanayo sighed as she sat under the watchful and expectant eye of Dr. Kubo. She was waiting for an answer before they moved on. Hanayo knew that the woman could wait her out patiently, having experienced many a stalemate before now.

“Ok. I’ll do my best.” 

“That’s all I ask,” Dr. Kubo beamed.

\---

The next week had passed a little smoother for Hanayo. While she was still sore from the physical labor, the pain began to ease up as she became more and more used to it. Falling into her duties, she found the work very satisfying and the more she was around the horses, the less nervous she’d become about their size. Eli had thrust her into the world of horse care during her training so she’d had to conquer her fears and fast. But it wasn’t all bad. The horses were gentle with her once she stopped being nervous around them. She treated them nicely and took care of them and it turned out there her temperament was perfect for working with most of the horses. She kindly, but firmly asked them to do things if she treated them fairly and with a little bit of a firm hand, Hanayo was able to get them work with her whether she was washing them, brushing them, or just putting a lead on them to take them out to the pasture for a while

There was only one horse that was really unfriendly towards her. A spotted grey Arabian horse named Stormy. 

Stormy was an obstinate horse. He was a gelding who liked to do things his own way and tended to act up as he saw fit. He wasn’t wild, though, he just acted like a teenager and only favored certain people. As far as Hanayo could tell, he only liked Eli, which was okay because he was Eli’s horse and only Eli was allowed to take care of him. It was a matter of pride for the blonde and she was very adamant about this rule. Like owner, like horse, she supposed. 

The first time that Hanayo had seen him she instantly recognized him from the photo in Eli’s office. He was clearly a champion horse but it made Hanayo even more curious about him because while Eli took care of him personally, Hanayo had never actually see Eli ride him in the time she had been there. He got his exercise when Eli took him out to pasture with the other horses. 

It wasn’t that Eli didn’t like the horse, in fact it seemed that they were quite close, the bond between rider and horse were especially strong. Judging from the awards in Eli’s office, it was probably from years of partnering together during riding events. There was also the fact that Eli seemed to only smile consistently when she was interacting with Stormy. She’d talk to him gently when she was petting his neck and when she thought no one was watching. But Hanayo had seen Eli’s interaction with the Stormy and it was a connection that she didn’t have with anyone else. It made Hanayo wonder. That much was for sure. 

And as if the Eli/Stormy conundrum wasn’t enough, Hanayo now found herself becoming more and more nervous each time she saw Kotori around the stable. Kotori always looked so put together and pretty, even after a long riding session and Hanayo was the opposite, looking a bit of a mess in her work jeans and shirt. She’d gotten a good pair of work boots for the job, though they did little to improve the picture of Hanayo, she was sure. 

Kotori would always make an effort to wave and smile at Hanayo when they crossed paths. She was always courteous, but when she would engage her in conversation Hanayo would find herself stumbling over her words, embarrassing herself. And that always led to excusing herself to go take care of a pressing task that may or may not have existed. She couldn’t handle the feeling of butterflies that Kotori induced in her stomach. She’d not felt this way in a long time about a girl, not since elementary school and that had been a long time ago. One thing was for sure Hanayo had it bad, so how could she manage to hold a conversation for long? What would she say that would engage Kotori in a good conversation? Kotori’s world was all horses but did Hanayo know enough from her books to impress her or would all the knowledge she held prove false? Did she like other things too? But how to go about asked. Hanayo groaned at her inner thoughts. She really wasn’t good with people but she’d promised she would try and so she kept talking to Kotori when she engaged her. Even if she made a fool of herself each time, Hanayo couldn’t help but enjoy the easy smile on Kotori’s face as she listened and watched her and she enjoyed the warmth that reverberated from her laughs. Maybe one day, Hanayo would be a worthy conversation partner for Kotori but she doubted it would be soon.

Hanayo let these thoughts wash across her as she took one of the horses out to the back pasture behind the training arena. She stopped inside the gate and let her gaze fall on the back fields of Tojo Ranch. 

Normally, at this time of day, it would be rather quiet with the horses leisurely grazing in the pasture as the sun rose higher in the sky, but today their was someone on horseback riding around. She watched for a moment before the horse she had led into the back gate, nudged her impatiently with its nose and she came out of her thoughts to pet it on the nose. 

“I didn’t forget about you, Lily,” Hanayo chuckled as she unclipped the lead and patted the horse on the back sending it on its way. “Go play, I’ll come back for you later.” 

As the horse walked out into the pasture, Hanayo turned her attention back to the person riding over at the ranch. It appeared to be a woman because, well, the men that normally worked in the fields at the ranch weren’t as well endowed as this individual. Nor did they have long purple hair that was braided and laying over one shoulder. The woman, riding a black and white palomino horse, wore boot and jeans along with a rust colored plaid button down shirt. The hat that she was waving in one hand was a plain but weather worn brown color. In her main hand, she held the reins of the horse as she traveled quickly just out of reach of the a pair of cattle dogs who had begun to chase after her and her horse as they galloped. One of the dogs was clearly faster than the other. It was smaller than the other dog but a little bit but what it lacked in size it made up in speed. Hanayo thought it might be an Australian shepherd with its orangish brown coat and white stripe down the middle of its face, but she wasn’t that familiar with the breed. The other dog that kept up with its owner and canine friend was clearly a blue heeler. It had a black patch over one eye while the rest of its coat was blue with a few black patches on its back. It interacted differently with the horse rider while chasing her. It watched carefully with bright eyes for an opportunity to take advantage until it found it and doubled back to attempt to catch the horse rider by heading her off at the front. It was clearly a tactician of a dog. Its actions made Hanayo laugh out loud.

The rider put her hat back on her head and laughed as she was cornered by the dogs and she slowed to a trot. She appeared to be happy and free in her element as she and her two friends had raced around the field. Her horse was very fast too. Hanayo wondered how she held on at that speed but didn’t think on it for long as the woman held up her hands in defeat to the two dogs, who barked, the aussie leaping directly up in the air, still full of energy. The woman threw the dogs each a treat and brought her horse to stand as she watched the small herd of horses in the back of the field, their antics hadn’t disturbed the animal’s grazing efforts. But what she did next certainly did.

When the dogs had devoured their treats, the woman whistled sharply getting their attention quickly. With another short whistle, the two canine companions immediately took off in separate directions around the small herd of horses. 

Watching the dogs work in a practiced formation, Hanayo was in awe as the woman cantored along the side of the herd and worked with her dogs to drive the horses back towards the gate funnel them into a paddock near her stable. A different whistle was heard and the blue healer responded, heading for the open gate. The dog grabbed onto a rope hanging off the gate and pulled. With little effort the dog had tugged on and swung the gate shut, the sound of metal on metal could be heard as it slammed shut. 

Hanayo watched as the woman dismounted her horse near the fence and was immediately approached by one of the farm hands on the barn and engaged in conversation. 

“Hanayo!” Eli’s voice could be heard from the opening in the stable door where she stood looking at Hanayo in the pasture. “C’mon, we’ve gotta got too much for you to do to be daydreaming out there!”

“Oh, sorry, coming!” Hanayo had turned around quickly as though she had been caught in the act. She waved at Eli, further acknowledging that she had heard her summons before she exited through the gate, securing it behind her. As she walked back towards the stable to start her next task, Hanayo found herself wondering who the purple haired was and where she had learned to do that. However, it wouldn’t be long before she found out. The universe was funny like that at times.

\---

Mucking out stalls was the pits. It was necessary, of course but it didn’t mean Hanayo couldn’t hate doing it. It was just one of those dirty jobs you couldn’t avoid while working in a stable. Shoveling horse poop was no one’s dream job, after all, but Hanayo couldn’t help the feeling accomplished when it was over, even if she did feel gross when it was all said and done. Keeping the stalls and stable clean were quite the task and that’s what Hanayo found herself and Eli doing just that for most of the afternoon. 

Leaning against her pitchfork, Hanayo brushed the sweat off her brow with the back of her forearm. Eli was across the way in Stormy’s stable and both women were at the final point of putting down new straw, having finished with the mucking out about ten minutes before. The two worked in near silence, the only sound being the natural noises that the stable afforded them in that moment. They’d briefly had a conversation earlier about Kotori after Hanayo had noticed that Cheesecake was missing from her stall and that she hadn’t seen her all day.

“Is she training on another part of the property and I just haven’t seen her?” Hanayo had asked while pushing the wheelbarrow behind Eli. 

Eli shook her head. “Nope, she left late last night so that she could make it the Gotemba Center in the Shizuoka area in time to get some rest and practice before the beginning of the trials tomorrow.

She instructed Hanayo where to put the wheelbarrow and they both grabbed their pitchforks as they split off into their respective sections of the stable. All the horses had already been turned out into the field.

“Oh,” Hanayo commented as she began work in her first stall. “That’s the big thing she’s been practicing for, right?” 

“Yeah,” Eli said, though her voice was void of emotion as she said it. It was simply a fact.

“How long is she gonna be gone?” 

Eli stood up and looked over in Hanayo’s direction. Hanayo could feel her eyes on her back so she didn’t look over. Eli was always scrutinizing her when it came to Kotori and Hanayo didn’t really know why she was so protective. It was like Hanayo was much of a threat. But with Eli, she never knew what was going through her head. 

“She’ll be gone for the week. There are a few other things she’s going to do while she’s there including teach a small class, I think.”

Hanayo straightened up and looked over finally. “Is she that good?” 

“Yeah, plus it doesn’t hurt that her mom is an Olympic medalist, it gives her a bit more clout. Kotori seems happy enough to do it, though,” Eli shrugged. 

“Oh. Well, good for her.”

And that was the end of their conversation. 

The continued on with their work, Eli chasing off the orange tabby barn cat several times after it kept knocking over her stable tool. The cat sometimes retreated over to Hanayo’s area after it had had its fun messing with Eli but it never approached her. It only observed with knowing violet eyes as it flicked its tail back and forth. Hanayo still hadn’t been able to get the cat to let her pet it. The only progress she had managed was learning the cat’s name: Maki. 

It was always like this with Maki cat. It would watch Hanayo do things as if looking for something that would impress her. One thing was for certain, Maki was a picky cat. 

So, it in that moment as Hanayo leaned against the handle of the pitchfork, staring back at the mysterious tabby cat when the sound of a truck’s engine approaching broke the silence. The cat turned her head towards the noise, forgetting all about its little game with Hanayo, and the cat flicked her tail once before hopping down from her perch and speeding off out of the barn. 

Hanayo snorted in laughter at the actions of Maki. Shaking her head, she started to get back to work when she caught a glimpse of Eli’s blonde head of hair suddenly stick out of the stall door she had been working in. The thought that Eli looked exactly like the cat crossed Hanayo’s mind and Hanayo wondered what exactly the sound of the truck meant to both the cat and the stable manager.

She also noticed that Eli hadn’t realized that she was watching her, so Eli attached in a very unguarded was as a very elated expression appeared on her face and her whole body perked up. Never having seen this expression on Eli’s face before made the entire experience quite odd. The pure joy and excitement radiated off of her as she hurried to pull off her gloves and set aside her her pitchfork was unlike the strict boss that Hanayo knew. A bit of flurried movement later and Eli had jogged off in the same direction that cat had gone and towards where the sound of the truck had been. It looked as if Eli’s life depended on getting to the source of the noise. But from what Hanayo could tell it wasn’t a life threatening emergency. It had just been truck. Surely, it wasn’t that exciting? Or was it? Hanayo didn’t know, but decided to at least go investigate as she threw one more fork full of fresh straw onto the stall floor.

\---

A dingey, rust colored pickup truck had parked next to the back of the west stable, its bed was loaded down with several bales of hay and straw. This was the first sight that Eli’s eyes landed upon as she had exited the stable. Stopping just a few yards beyond, she smiled the brightest she had in over a week. The sound of the rattling engine vibrating against the truck’s frame was a sound that she could recognize anywhere. It was a sound that meant that the delivery had arrived, but it also heralded the arrival of something much more special to Eli. Scanning the area further, she found exactly what she was looking for, or rather whom. 

On the back of the truck, Eli caught a glimpse of long purple locks of hair as a woman worked steadily, throwing bales into a stack from the back of the truck. The sheen from her brow catching in the summer sun as her hat sat on the crown of her head. 

Eli stood watching, savoring the moment, as the woman stopped to fix one of the work gloves on her hands and dust it off on her jeans. 

“Nozomi…” Eli breathed softly to herself before her legs led her towards the truck. She crossed the yard with ease as she made her way to stand beside the tailgate but out of the line of bale tossing fire. 

“And what do you suppose you’re doing?” Eli asked as she stood with her arms crossed, looking up at the truck. She had placed a stern look upon her face. 

The woman, Nozomi, smiled as if she had expected the question. She probably had. After tossing another bale from the truck and onto the pile, she spoke. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m delivering this hay. What else would I be doing?” she smirked but hadn’t yet looked at Eli. This action seemed to deepen the expression on Eli’s face. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Eli huffed. “You’re late.”

Nozomi wiped the sweat from her brow before turning to beam at Eli. 

“It was a busy day, so I am a little behind, I apologize.” Nozomi walked to the edge of the truck bed. She continued to smile as though nothing were wrong. “Is there a way I can make it up to you,  _ Ayase-san _ ?”

“Ayase-san…” grumbled Eli, but she unfolded her arms, extending them out to Nozomi with a practiced ease. Nozomi removed her gloves and tossed them on the tailgate before taking Eli’s hand and stepping intimately close. 

Placing her hands upon Nozomi’s waist, Eli felt the soft, worn fabric of Nozomi’s button down plaid shirt brush her arms as she enveloped her and slowly lowered the other woman from the truck and set her on the ground. Nozomi giggled and let her arms fall around Eli’s neck as they connected. Getting closer, the two women reached for one another gently and the fond smile returned to Eli’s face she got closer to Nozomi. She felt Nozomi’s lips graze her cheek as they stood there, enjoying each other’s presence. 

Humming from contentment, Eli pulled back ever so slightly so she could see Nozomi’s eyes and searched them before bringing her lips to connect with hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, a tender attestment to the two women’s connection. Nozomi’s eyes fluttered closed as she soaked in the sensation as if she were taking a long drink of water to quench a deep thirst. 

Eli gripped Nozomi against her, hugging her tightly as they broke apart. Laying her head atop Nozomi’s, she sighed and stood, letting the rest of the world fall away. 

“I missed you,” Eli whispered close to Nozomi’s ear as they embraced. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting back today? I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

The two women swayed slightly on the spot and didn’t see that they were being watched by a curious pair of violet eyes from inside the stable. Hanayo knew she shouldn’t be watching but she had always been a sucker for a good romance story. She lingered near the door, mostly out of sight.  

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Did it work?” Nozomi nuzzled her head into the crook of Eli’s neck, resting there. She could hear Eli’s heart beat rapidly as they stood there. It matched her own. 

Eli ran her hand softly over the small of her lover’s back. “Best surprise.”

Nozomi laughed breathily as Maki cat jumped onto the bales on the back of the truck, perching there and staring, but neither of the women cared.

“Wanna come over tonight and celebrate my return?” Nozomi lifted her head to look hopefully at Eli, who then nodded.

“Definitely. I’ll even cook.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Nozomi said coyly as she stepped back. Eli took the bait and tugged her back in, causing Nozomi to laugh. 

“You don’t get to escape that easily…” Eli smirked and leaned in to give a much more passionate kiss but the kiss was interrupted by a sharp and heavy pain on her foot as it was stepped on. 

The sound of something approaching had been lost on them in the midst of their reunion and it wasn’t until a hoof with four hundred and twenty five pounds grinding itself into the top of her foot brought Eli out of it. 

“Son of a bitch!” Eli yelled as the hoof remained in place atop her foot. Nozomi stepped back as a jet black shetland pony wedged itself between them. “Get. Off!” barked Eli as she pushed against the pony's neck getting her to move off of her foot. The pony was stronger, but Eli was angry and the force of her physical request won out in the end. 

Once freed from beneath the wrath of the pony’s foot, Eli began nursing her it as Nozomi grabbed the pony’s halter and tugged her away, giving Eli some space. The pony was of small stature, even for a shetland. Such tiny wrath in such a tiny pony. It shook its mane and neighed loudly at them. Then snorted and huffed in what could be considered a very disgusted manner before walking away from Eli and Nozomi, heading back towards the stable. Nozomi suppressed a laugh as she turned to check on Eli who was inspecting the damage to her foot. Her boot on the ground beside her.

“Anything broken?” 

“No, but that asshole of a pony didn’t exactly make it a love tap. Damn, that hurt.” 

Eli glared in the direction that Nico had gone and yelled. “This isn’t your property to dictate what happens on it!” 

The small, yet annoying pony was a fixture at the Minami Stables. Her glossy coat and numerous awards made her a popular attraction with many of the younger riders, but while she was good with children, the pony, whose name was Nico, didn’t have much patience for adults. Especially Eli, Hanayo had noticed. And the dislike appeared to be mutual since Nico was constantly getting in the way of Eli’s work and interfering whenever the moment presented itself. Eli constantly seemed at her wits end over the pony’s actions. This latest incident was a perfect example of that conflict.

“I don’t know why Kotori keeps that little shit around,” grumbled Eli as she leaned against Nozomi’s truck and rubbed her foot. “It’s not like she competes in shows anymore. And she acts like she has complete run of the place especially when Kotori is away.”

“She keeps her because she was her first pet. And she’s special to her,” Nozomi reasoned, moving to Eli’s side and rubbing her arm. 

“She’s definitely special…”

“You should be nicer to her, maybe she wouldn’t give ya such a hard time that way,” Nozomi smirked. 

“Whose side are you on?” Eli eyed her.

“I’m on the side of human/animal friendship,” Nozomi poked her in the nose, eliciting a small upturn in the corner of the blonde’s mouth. “I just want what’s best to keep the peace.”

“Easy for you to say,” scoffed Eli. “You don’t have to work around that little hellion.”

Both women turned to watch as Nico flicked her tail at them and entered the stable. 

“Point taken,” Nozomi admitted. “She is stubborn.”

“The worst…”

“But so are you.”

“Hey!” Eli scowled. 

Nozomi laughed but their banter was cut short as Nico used her back foot to kick the stable door open further, revealing Hanayo in her hiding spot. The pony flipped her mane once more in Hanayo’s direction and snorted before trotting off to her stall, using her teeth to pull on the latch closed behind her. Hanayo watched, baffled, as the horse put her under the immediate scrutiny of her boss and what appeared to be her boss’ girlfriend - the woman she had seen riding in the pasture of the neighboring ranch earlier that day.

Hanayo attempted to tuck herself further into her hiding place, but it was no use; she had already been spotted.She gulped, feeling the eyes of the two women upon her. Nozomi gave Hanayo a small wave, appearing to think nothing of the intrusion. In fact, she looked amused, this impression back up by a giggle as she stood at Eli’s side. Eli, however, was upset with the fact that Hanayo had been watching. That much was evident by her icy stare. Fidgeting on the spot, Hanayo looked around for a way to escape but she was stopped by the sound of Eli’s voice.

“Hello, Koizumi-san.” 

Hanayo winced. 

Crap. Her last name. That wasn’t good. Hanayo laughed awkwardly in an attempt to downplay the situation. It didn’t work.

“Care to explain what you were doing there?” Eli asked, having straightened up to her full height. She watched Hanayo with a very scrutinizing demeanor. 

“Eli! I was just looking for...uh...you because I finished...with the stalls. But, um, I found you so, I guess I’ll leave just--”

“Eavesdropping is extremely rude, you know.” Eli scowled. 

“I know, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too,” Hanayo pouted. “I just wanted to know why you and the cat were running off to. Seemed important so I came to look too.” 

Beside them, Nozomi snickered causing Eli to glare at her girlfriend.

“Hey, it’s pretty funny and all. Both the cat and you were so excited to see me,” Nozomi raised her hands in a sign of peace. She smirked at Eli, knowingly. “I guess I’m pretty popular around here.”

Eli’s face flushed and she turned away with a murmured pout of ‘Nozomi…’ as she attempted to compose herself. Nozomi took her silence as an opportunity for herself to speak to Hanayo.

“Since Eli here seems to have forgotten her manners..” 

Eli shot Nozomi another glare. 

“I guess I’ll have to introduce myself,” Nozomi smiled brightly at Hanayo, stepping forward and bowing slightly. “Nozomi Tojo. I own the ranch next door. I also deliver the hay as you saw. Among other things…” she winks.

Hanayo’s cheeks flush, matching Eli who is standing behind Nozomi now and looking not quite as fierce or scary. 

“H-hanayo Koizumi,” she managed to squeak out and she bows deeply in return. “I’m the new stable hand. I’m sorry for interrupting it was wrong of me. Please accept my apology.”

Nozomi places a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention upward to her. Hanayo noted how kind Nozomi’s turquoise colored eyes were kind and non-judgmental. It reassured Hanayo slightly as she stood up.

“It’s alright. No harm done. Right, Elichi?” 

Nozomi asked, looking over her shoulder. Eli shrugged and grumbled inaudibly. 

Hanayo raised an eyebrow. Elichi?

“Sorry, couldn’t quite catch that. What was that?” Nozomi smiled sweetly at Eli, who rolled her eyes. She thought Nozomi insufferable in that moment as she defused the tension in the situation with great ease.

“No, no harm done. Best get back to work, Hanayo,” Eli sighed.

Hanayo let out the breath she had been holding when Eli finally returned to using the less formal form of her name.

“I just finished the last stall.” Hanayo spoke up. “Just have to bring the horses back in.”

Eli raised an eyebrow, in question. But after a moment she nodded approvingly. “Good work.”

Hanayo perked up at the compliment and Nozomi watched on with amusement. “Tell you what, you can go ahead and head home early. Think of it as a reward for good work. I’ll bring the horses in.”

“Really?” Hanayo asked. She was still amazed that she hadn’t been fired or at the very least punished. But getting to go home early was not what she expected. “Y-you sure it’s okay?”

“Yea, go on ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bright and early, though. Don’t be late,” Eli pointed at her, making her point. 

Nodding fervently, Hanayo smiled brightly. “I’ll be here for sure! Thank you!” 

Hanayo headed back to the stable before stopping, forgetting herself. She turned back to the two women and bowed once more.

“Thank you again. Also, it was very nice to meet you, Ms. Tojo.”

“It’s just Nozomi, but thank you very much. I’m sure I’ll see you around, Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi chuckled. “Have a good evening.”

Hanayo nodded again before taking off to gather her stuff and head home.

Nozomi watched the young woman leave and then turned to face Eli. She was smirking still, knowingly.

“What?” Eli asked, eyeing her. She was beginning to relax now that she wasn’t playing boss.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that you treat her differently than the last stable hand that you hired.”

“I don’t.”

“You do. I can tell. You’re, hmm, how to put it?” Nozomi mused as she placed a hand on top of Maki’s head. The orange tabby had still been sitting atop the straw in the truck. “More gentle with her. Even when you’re annoyed. Never seen that side of you before. Not with anyone but Kotori or me.” 

“Are you saying I’m being soft on her?”

“No, just that you are friendly. And that’s a good thing, I think. Just don’t go cheating on me. She is rather cute.” Nozomi teased as pet the cat and it began to purr lightly. 

“Maki never lets other people pet her,” Eli commented, doing her best to ignore the ridiculous statement Nozomi had just made. 

The cat nuzzled into Nozomi’s hand as she scratched behind her ears. Eli eyes it suspiciously.

“It’s all about how you approach them,” Nozomi smiled fondly at the cat. “Same with Hanayo. Don’t be so hard on her. She’s young and curiosity is natural. Plus I’m hot. How could she not look?”

Eli snorted. “Just because you’ve got killer curves doesn’t give her the right to spy on us,” Eli pulled Nozomi to her by her belt loops, effectively ending the cat petting. “Besides, curiosity killed the cat.” 

Maki hissed at her, causing Nozomi chuckle.

“Not literally!” Eli protested and Maki flicked her tail at Eli in anger. 

The exchange did nothing to assuage Nozomi’s laughter, it grew deeper becoming a low chortle and Eli began to laugh with her. Maki turned tail on the two women and scampered off in a huff. 

“Tsundere cat…” smirked Eli, but Nozomi used a hand to bring her focus back to her by placing it on Eli’s cheek softly. 

“But my point is Hanayo was just curious as to where ya went. No harm in that. Think of her like a baby duck following her mother around. She wants your approval.” She kissed Eli on the nose, a calming effect settling in from the act. “She seems nice and wouldn’t rat ya out. Give her a chance.”

“Nozomi, she’s worked here for less than two weeks. You can’t possibly know that.” Eli grumbled. But she had a feeling that Nozomi was right. She was usually right. It was annoying.

“I do, though. I can tell.”

“How?”

“I’m full of spiritual power.”

Eli raised an eyebrow.

“Fine. Let’s call it womanly intuition.” Nozomi placed a hand over her the fabric of her purple tank top where her heart was, the button down shirt was flowing openly due to the heat of the day. “Either way, I know how to read people and I have a good gut feeling about her. Just don’t be mean, okay?”

“I’m not that mean. I just expect proper behavior.”

“Sure ya do, but ya also need to keep stable workers. She is willing to work so don’t scare her off like the others, okay?” 

Eli didn’t admit to this but she didn’t deny it either. 

Nozomi took the lack of verbal as agreement. She kissed Eli sweetly one more time before stepping back and vaulting up onto the bed of her truck in one athletic motion. 

“Now, wanna help me unload this order or do ya have someone else to scare to death?” Nozomi offered Eli her hand to hold.

She smiled and took the hand.

“I’ll do it but only if you tell me about your trip.”

“Deal. C’mon, let’s get this unloaded and we can talk when we’re done.”

“And then you have to help me with Stormy. He’s been moody, even for him.” Eli admitted, running a hand through her hair. 

“Well, he is your horse…”

“Nozomi…” 

\---

The unloading of the truck didn’t take very long with two people. Eli and Nozomi worked fluidly as they tossed and stacked the bales in their proper places. 

“So, how is  _ Storm in Lover _ , anyway?” 

Nozomi took off her hat and leaned against the tailgate she had just closed. Eli was still arranging the last of the bales in the storage area. 

Looking back at over her should, she frowned at Nozomi. “You know better than to call him that. His name is Stormy.”

“But you’re the one that named him ‘Storm in Lover’ on the registry…” Nozomi smirked, pushing off the truck and heading over.

“I was fifteen and I thought it sounded cool. Why anyone would let a fifteen year old name their horse ‘Storm in Lover’ is beyond me. My parents really should have talked me out of that one,” she grimaced at the memory. “It sounds like a trashy romance novel.”

Nozomi snickered and Eli kicked a bit of dirt at her.

“It’s not funny.” Eli pouted.

“Yes it is. It’s  _ hilarious _ . And adorable. I can just imagine teenage Elichi, staunchly set on naming your horse  _ Storm in Lover _ and not letting anyone tell you differently,” Nozomi cackled before doing an impression of what she thought teenage Eli must have been like.

Eli continued to pout, her ears turning red from feeling embarrassed. She took off, walking through the stable proper, and headed for the back pasture. 

“You’re back less than a day and you’re already making fun of me.”

Nozomi’s full laughter died off into a soft chuckle as she hurried after Eli. When she caught up with her she wrapped her arms around her from behind, stopping her from moving.

“Ah, c’mon, Eli, ya know I’m just kidding,” she planted a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I just think you’re awfully cute when you’re embarrassed and it's easy to get a rise out of ya,” she admitted. “Ya did silly things when ya were young but that doesn’t make me love ya any less.”

“Mou.” 

Eli blushed as she let herself stand within Nozomi’s embrace. She wouldn’t mind staying like this for the rest of the evening. 

“So, how is he?” Nozomi asked again.

“Kind of wiley. Doesn’t want to listen.” 

“Again, sounds like you…”

“I’m serious, Nozomi.” Eli frowned. “Can you just...I don’t know, take a look at him. He doesn’t seem sick. Just...uppity.”

“I can do that. Honestly, it sounds like he has too much pent up energy. Have ya exercised him lately?”

“I took him out, yea. He spends time in the pasture and I’ve walked him around,” Eli commented. 

“You know what I meant, Elichi.” Nozomi squeezed her lightly.  “Has he been ridden lately?” Knowing what the answer to her question would be, Nozomi simple waited, clinging to her girlfriend comfortingly. Eli was stubborn and easy for her to predict but she knew it was a touchy subject.

“He won’t let anyone ride him so no,” she frowned.

“He’ll let you ride him…” Nozomi nudged her, but Eli moved out of her grasp, tensing up. 

“You know I haven't.”  Eli clenched and unclenched her fists. “Just, will you take a look at him and maybe take him out for a ride. You’re the only other person he will let ride him. He trusts you.”

Eli’s voice broke as she looked away. Too conflicted with her internal struggle was she to look at Nozomi and it pained Nozomi to see her like this. However, pushing her hadn’t worked so far, Nozomi knew that she still needed time but it had already been a year. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Eli’s arm, finally causing her to face her again.

“Hey.” Nozomi searched Eli’s eyes in an attempt to ground her girlfriend. Eli slowly focused upon her. “I was just asking. I had hoped things might have improved while I was away.”

Shame was written all over Eli’s face. Whatever the struggle she was facing clearly hurt her pride to admit. “I-I just can’t…” She rubbed a spot on her right arm as though something were bothering her. But nothing was visibly there.

“It’s okay. We’ll work on it. I’ll take him out tonight. Do you want to go with us? I can wait until you’re done here.”

Eli shook her head. “Go ahead and take him out without me. I’ll meet you back at your place later.”

Nozomi nodded and placed a kiss on Eli’s lips. The action caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Eli’s face before the two settled into silence, Nozomi rubbing Eli’s back lightly with one hand. Her breathing evened out slowly.

As they stood there, Eli felt as if they were being watched. The sensation broke the peaceful aura around the two women before she found her gaze landing upon a stall nearby where Nico the pony was staring at them.

The pony snorted loudly as if to tell the two women to get a room. Eli’s mood immediately returned back to her normal one.

“Mind your own business, midget.” Eli pointed at Nico, causing the horse to whinny very, very loudly.

“Be nice,” Nozomi scolded the horse before releasing Eli and walking to the horse’s stall. “Or you won’t get a treat.”

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a sugar cube. The horse instantly focused on the treat and silenced herself. Nozomi moved the sugar cube from side to side and the horse’s gaze followed intently.

“Now. Do ya promise to stop giving Elichi a hard time?” 

The horse shook its head, tossing its mane from side to side. 

“It really isn’t an unreasonable request, Nicochi. You both are here all the time so you should be nice.”

“Nozomi, don’t bargain with that flea bag,” Eli grumped.

The horse returned the sentiment with a huff in her direction but she remained focused on the sugar cubes.

“Fine,” Nozomi continued talking to the pony. “How about I sweeten the deal a bit?” 

She pulled out another two sugar cubes and held them in her palm with the others. 

“Three sugar cubes and you be nicer to poor Elichi at least every other day.”

“What do you by mean ‘poor Elichi’?” The blonde raised an eyebrow at the implication of that statement. But Nozomi shushed her. 

“Do we have a deal, Nicochi?” 

The horse appeared to think on the deal for several moments. It’s head tilted back and forth as if weighing the pros and cons but eventually it nodded. Nozomi’s smile brightened. 

“Good!” 

Nozomi stepped forward and offered the sugar cubes to Nico, who greedily ate them out of her hand. This made Nozomi giggle a bit and she reached her free hand up to stroke Nico’s mane. 

“See, you’re not all bad.”

“Did you seriously just bribe her to be nice to me?” Eli asked, incredulously. 

“Mhm. And I have a feeling she’ll hold to our bargain.”

“Is that more of your woman’s intuition?” 

“Possibly.”

“Ugh.”

Eli shook her head before gesturing for Nozomi to follow her. 

“C’mon, Stormy’s out back. I’ll bring in the other horses first.”


	3. Chapter 3

Another week at Minami stables and Hanayo found herself settling in nicely. The work had become more enjoyable. Her body was becoming more and more used to the physical labor and the pace was steady. Along with the fresh air and sun, Hanayo felt her spirits lift with each passing day. It was a pleasant change for her days in the office. She wasn’t sure that this was what she wanted to do for the rest of her career but for now there was nothing better. Dr. Kubo had also noticed the change. Each session was more update and productive aside from one issue: Kotori. 

Dr. Kubo continued to encourage Hanayo to be more open and communicative with Kotori but with Kotori being gone to her trials there just had been no chance. And if if there was a chance Hanayo didn’t know whether or not Kotori even swung that way, let alone  _ her _ way. Encouraging her not to dwell on that, Dr. Kubo told Hanayo to focus on friendship for now. 

\---

Kotori returned at the end week along with Cheesecake. The woman was all smiles as she was greeted by a few of the students. Ms. Minami headed immediately for the office.but as Hanayo watched from inside the barn she noted that something seemed off, especially as she watched her mother go inside their house. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. It was as though she was going through the motions. Hanayo recognized it as something of which she had been guilty of before she had met Dr. Kubo. They had worked on it and she wondered if maybe she could help Kotori somehow. 

Excusing herself from the crowd of people asking her about the competition, Kotori turned and lead Cheesecake into the stable. Walking towards the horse’s stall, Kotori let her gaze fall to the ground. The smile on her face immediately disappearing from her face when she thought no one was watching her.

Hanayo’s heart felt like it was in a vice as she watched Kotori from out of sight. In that moment it wasn’t about how pretty Kotori was or how infatuated Hanayo had become with the idea of her. It became about wanting to lift the burden that Kotori seemed to be carrying. Something was making her unhappy and Hanayo wanted to help. Kotori hadn’t seen her so maybe she would just be butting in to a private moment. But Hanayo really didn’t like seeing her sad. It was disheartening and it didn’t suit the other woman. 

Hanayo placed the saddle she had been working on to the side. 

“Welcome Home, Kotori!” Hanayo beamed at her, stepping out from her workplace. She stumbled clumsily, almost falling on her face, but she caught herself. Once she had her balance, she gave Kotori an enthusiastic, if slightly embarrassed wave. That certainly wasn’t how she had wanted it to go. But even though Kotori was startled at the sudden appearance of Hanayo, once she realized who it was the corners of her mouth lifted upwards in a sincere smile as she watched Hanayo save herself from falling.

“Um, You and Cheesecake were missed around here. I’m glad you’re b-back!”

The smile continued to extend further at her greeting and Kotori giggled. Hanayo felt her heart lighten with the sound of Kotori’s laughter and continued to smile at her. 

“Thank you, Hanayo-chan. It’s good to be home. I trust all was well here while we were gone?” 

“Y-yes. Everything went smoothly. Cheesecake’s stall is all clean for you. I, um, took care of that myself,” Hanayo admitted. She shifted from foot to foot. 

“Thank you. That was so thoughtful. We appreciate it. Don’t we, Cheesecake?” 

The horse nodded enthusiastically and Kotori giggled again. Hanayo’s smile widened. 

“Anytime.” Hanayo breathed. There was a moment of silence when Hanayo didn’t know what to say. Kotori broke the silence, though.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, then.” Kotori winked. Hanayo swallowed hard, feeling her knees weaken, as Kotori disappeared into the stall with her horse. 

\---

Hanayo had certainly seen Kotori around after that, passing her in the stables when Kotori would come to take care of Cheesecake. Or she would see her on her way to practice in the indoor arena or when she was headed out for a ride on the trail. Kotori would often ride out to Tojo ranch to take advantage of the trails. Each time they would see each other, Kotori would smile and wave. Hanayo would stop what she was doing and greet her, near or far. On occasion, Hanayo would ask her about her practice or her day and Kotori would take the time to talk. But her schedule was always full, so Kotori would reluctantly move on to the next thing. 

Of course, Hanayo understood but she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have Kotori to herself for five minutes or even an hour. What would those precious moments be like if Hanayo had Kotori all to herself? What would it be like to have her full attention? The thought caused butterflies in Hanayo’s stomach and she knew that she was falling harder for the woman who basically employed her and whom she barely knew at all. 

Sometimes, Hanayo’s imagination turned more romantic as she worked in the stable. She would lean against the gate, close her eyes and dream of going on a picnic and sitting with Kotori in the sun. In her dream, they would talk or sometimes sit quietly. They wouldn’t need words. They would be in love. She would think about laying with her head in Kotori’s lap as Kotori’s fingers ran through her hair. Then Kotori would lean down and kiss her…

But Hanayo knew that this was unlikely. Kotori was special. What chance did she have? Hanayo would be lost in self doubt, ignoring her work until Eli would come by and chide her for not getting more things done. And Hanayo would scramble to get back to work under Eli’s watchful eye. The day dream would be broken and she would move her thoughts to trying to figure out why Eli was the way she was. A more realistic goal, Hanayo thought.

While working at the stable, Hanayo had done pretty well in keeping herself from being  _ too _ intimidated by Eli. Each day working side by side with her was a little easier, but Eli always had an aura of distance surrounding her. 

Eli wasn’t unkind. No, that wasn’t it. Eli was a nice person, but she was guarded ninety percent of the time. She kept any thoughts or feelings that didn’t pertain to work to herself. No, it would have been easy to say that Eli was standoffish towards all people but that simply wasn’t true. It wasn’t true with Kotori. She and Eli’s relationship was a familiar one but Eli still kept herself closed off. And it certainly wasn’t true for Nozomi, whom Eli had smiled openly around when they were talking that day. This was the most perplexing development, Hanayo noted. Whatever reason Eli had for being distant and protective it was only relinquished around Nozomi, all her walls dissolving immediately. Hanayo supposed that was what true love was about. Eli sure seemed smitten. And Nozomi likewise. Hanayo had even seen Nozomi taking Stormy out for rides on the days that Hanayo stayed late to finish a task. She knew that Stormy was standoffish to everyone but Eli, but she guessed the fondness extended to the female rancher. This was even more odd due to the fact that Eli didn’t even ride him. All of these facts resulted in Eli remaining a riddle. Hanayo would have liked to be friends with her but for now it seemed unlikely until she was able to crack the code. 

For the time being, she kept to herself. Her breaks and lunch were no exception. To fill lonely time, Hanayo had brought her sketchbook along. She would find a spot near the back field, pull out her lunch and her notebook and draw whatever caught her eye. That Friday it had been one of the visiting horses, a chestnut colored mare named ‘Acorn’. 

As Hanayo nibbled on a sandwich she did her best to capture the motion of the horse’s flank and leg as she walked around the field looking for the choicest bits of grass. Her focus went from paper to the horse and her pencil made soft scratching noises against the page. It was coming together nicely. Just a bit of shading here and there and she would have it.

“That’s a really nice drawing. I like to use watercolors, myself.”

Hanayo’s pencil scratched sharply across the page, its tip breaking from her sudden application of pressure. A long graphite mark marred the horse’s form and Hanayo turned her face towards the voice that had startled her.

Kotori was standing near her, peering down at her drawing but her hand flew to mouth in horror. Her eyes went wide. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to mess you up,” Kotori worried. 

“No, no, I just didn’t expect anyone to come out here,” Hanayo shook her head, her face flushing in embarrassment. She didn’t like letting others see her draw. 

She clutched the sketchbook to her chest attempting to hide the drawing now. “And its fine. I was just messing around. Just a practice sketch so it was pretty bad anyhow.”

“No, it was lovely. You’re quite talented. I wish I could draw like that,” Kotori beamed brightly and she smoothed her skirt as she kneeled beside Hanayo. 

“T-thanks.”

Hanayo was looking anywhere other than Kotori.

Kotori used a finger to prod the notebook in her arms. 

“Can I see what else you’ve been drawing?”

Hanayo bit her lip. Hesitation was written across her face.

“Please?” Kotori gently asked. 

Hanayo shook her head. “I would rather not.”

Kotori frowned. She didn’t like that expression even if Kotori only looked that way for a second before smiling again.

“It’s not you,” Hanayo frantically reassured. “I am just not ready to show them to anyone.”

She gripped the sketchbook tighter.

““It’s okay, I understand, Hanayo-chan. But if you change your mind I would love to see them. I draw as well, but like I said I really like to use watercolors.” 

“What do you draw?” Hanayo asked.

“Hmm,” Kotori said, thoughtfully. “Mostly people and their clothes but I do other things. How about I trade you sometime. I’ll show you my drawings whenever you’re ready to show me yours. Only fair, right?”

Hanayo nodded, eagerly.. “I would love that, yeah.”

She didn’t realize she was staring until Kotori startled to giggle.

Hanayo looked away, embarrassed. She hated how her face gave her away like that. 

“Good, it’s a deal, then.” 

“So,” Hanayo cleared her throat and attempted to steer the conversation into more comfortable waters where she didn’t embarrass herself. “I didn’t ask when you got back from the competition. But how did the trials go?”

“They…” Kotori hummed. “They went as well as they possibly could.”

Hanayo found this answer a curious one. 

“Did you do well? I mean, did you and Cheesecake perform well?”

“Mhm. We did exactly as we practiced but we won't hear back for a few weeks on the outcome. So, I’m home for a while now since there aren’t any other competitions.”

“What will you do while you wait?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I’ll still take the time to ride Cheesecake. But I want to cut back on the training while I have the chance. Maybe have an adventure.” Kotori looked off at the horizon. Hanayo thought she was daydreaming. 

“What would you like to--” 

“Kotori!” 

Ms. Minami was standing near the stable. She had called out to Kotori and she watched the two young women as she talked. Her expression was difficult to read but Hanayo knew that she wasn’t pleased.

“Kotori, its time to come inside. We have some things we need to discuss.”

“Yes, Mother.” 

Kotori stood up, giving Hanayo an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Hanayo-chan. Mother calls. But I’ll see you around soon, okay?”

Kotori made her way over to her mother as Hanayo waved quietly. Ms. Minami stood with a pensive expression after watching Hanayo and Kotori’s interaction. Hanayo felt Ms. Minami’s gaze upon her and she shrank back behind her sketchbook. Kotori’s mother always seemed to calculating things. Weighing and measuring their worth. Especially in regards to her daughter. 

No longer hungry, Hanayo began to pack up her lunch and put away her things in her bag. Making her way back to the stable, she found Eli waiting for her. 

“You look pale. What happened?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Um. Ms. Minami. She didn’t seem to like it that Kotori was talking to me” Hanayo admitted.

Eli sighed and after a moment murmured. “Told you so.”

“What?”

Eli was giving Hanayo a very sympathetic look. It caught Hanayo off guard. 

“Nothing,” Eli shook her head and she looked normal once more. “Besides, you’ll find out for yourself soon enough. C’mon, let’s get things ready for the new riding class next week.”

Hanayo didn’t know what Eli meant with regards to Mrs. Minami, but she figured she didn’t want to know at the moment. So, she followed along behind Eli to prepare for the new batch of riders.

\---

Four days later, Hanayo came into the Eli’s office to find her boss with her head down and attention absorbed in a large amount of paperwork. She had been for most of the afternoon. Hanayo had asked her a question but it was clear that Eli had not heard her.

“Is that okay?” Hanayo cleared her throat. 

“Huh?” Eli looked up, frowning. 

Hanayo came further into the office, standing in front of the desk. She waved, somewhat meekly. She hadn’t wanted to interrupt but it was already six thirty.

Eli sighed, pinching her nose. 

“Sorry, Hanayo. These papers aren’t gonna deal with themselves. What were you saying?”

“I was letting you know that I had finished oiling the leathers. Horses are fed. But I was gonna leave the bathing for tomorrow since it was so late. Is it cool if I head out?” Hanayo asked, pointing towards the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Eli commented, returning her attention to her paperwork.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Reminder that I’ll be in late since it is Saturday,” Hanayo waved as she left the room.

“Got it,” Eli said, still distracted. She shuffled some of her papers and then groaned as she worked quickly to write a note. “Hey, Hanayo, wait a moment.”

Hanayo stuck her head back around the door frame, a timid look on her face. “Yes?” 

“I need you to run this over to the Tojo Ranch and give it to Nozomi. I need her to look at before tomorrow and I’m gonna be stuck here for a while longer.” Eli stuck the document in a manilla envelope and folded the brass fastener over to seal it. “If you don’t mind. It’s for one of our clients and I should have given it to her two days ago but it got lost on my desk.”

Hanayo nodded and reached to take the folder from Eli. “Sure thing. Where should I drop it off?”

“Just go to up to the house. She should be there but if she isn’t just ask one of the ranch hands. I need you to hand this to her personally. Got it?” 

Hanayo nodded. “Got it.”

“Thanks.” Eli returned to her paperwork once more.

“I’ll be going then..”

\---

Going to Tojo Ranch was a refreshing experience for Hanayo. It was a rustic and well cared for place. The open land and regular wooden fences were inviting, unlike the stuffy white  _ everything _ of the Minami Stables. It had earthy colors and a natural feel. It was clear that the place was cultivated naturally over time. Hanayo knew that Nozomi’s family had owned the land for quite some time so she could easily imagine how each addition had been lovingly added over the years. The barn would have been raised after the little farmhouse was built, then the stables later. The grain silo in the back sometime in between. The place was warm and welcoming. Hanayo felt like it radiated ‘home’ and she smiled as she got out of her car. 

Walking up to the little farmhouse, she took in its charm from the weathered paint on the outside to the comfy porch and its rocking chairs to the soft lilac of the curtains hanging in the windows. Hanayo smelled earth and herbs as she approached the front door. Knocking on the screen door, Hanayo stood and watched the hanging pots along the awning of the porch sway in the breeze, their flowers and purple spiderwort overflowing in a cascading waterfall. 

She felt relaxed and inhaled deeply, but she did note that no one was coming to answer the door. Hanayo knocked again but another minute passed and was the same result. Peering in through one of the windows, Hanayo could tell that there was no one inside. 

The area around the porch was void of anyone but here so she decided to look around to see if there were any ranch hands she could ask. She took a few steps towards the barn area before she heard the quiet tones of a female’s voice. She turned and headed in that direction, towards the side of the house. Hanayo thought it might be Nozomi.

“Hold still now, I’m almost done.” Hanayo heard as she drew nearer to the source. The tone of the voice was too high to be Nozomi’s and as she listened further, she realized that she recognized the voice. It was Kotori.

“Yes, yes. I know you like the pink flowers. But you need to stop fidgeting.”

Making her way around the side of the house, Hanayo found herself at the edge of a large flower garden. It had been built from natural materials along with different types of recycled containers. From old truck tires, to weathered barrels, to handmade flower beds, the garden was overflowing with plant growth. The design allowed the sensation of being closed off from the world. A peaceful, quaint place. There was even an old footed bathtub at the back being used as a raised flower bed. It was clear that someone who lived here had a green thumb; she’d even gotten white lilies along the house, pieces of old stained glass hanging above them as wind chimes. The sound gave a further dream quality to the area, making it quite lovely.

But no part of it was as lovely as the person sitting in the middle of the clearing. Kotori was sitting in a sunny patch wearing a flower crown in her hair and the light reflected beautifully off her skin. It would have been a perfect pose for one of her sketches.  Even the odd element of the black shetland pony, Nico, lounging in the grass in front of Kotori suited the frame. 

Hanayo watched as Kotori’s hands worked steadily braiding Nico’s long mane, intertwining flowers in the braid. The horse seemed to be quite enjoying the attention and it was one of the few times that Hanayo had seen her  _ not _ being an asshole to someone. Well, Eli did say that Kotori had owned her since she was a child. She guessed that Nico enjoyed the pampering and unconditional love that Kotori was showing her. Kotori was kind to all animals and people but she had a special fondness in her expression for the uppity pony. 

“There, that looks quite nice don’t you think?” Kotori asked as she completed the braid. The flowers within the hair were pink and white. They were quite lovely.

The horse whinnied pleasurably and shook her mane, testing the braid. Kotori giggled and patted Nico’s flank. 

“You’re such a good girl, Nico-chan. So pretty too, huh?” 

If horses could smile, Nico would have. Hanayo could tell that she was tickled pink over the decoration in her hair. She nipped lightly at the sleeve of Kotori’s denim jacket and wiggled against the skirt of her sundress. Kotori only smiled more. 

“I’m glad you like it. How about I make a necklace for you too?”

Nico nodded and went back to lounging as Kotori pulled some flowers from a pile next to her. She began to weave the stalk of each flower into the next, forming a chain. 

“Say, Nico-chan,” Kotori spoke softly. “Do you think that I should talk to my mom again? I know she didn’t want to talk about it before but maybe now that the trials are over she would be open to the idea. I’ve been working on some stuff so I could send it in. What do you think?”

Nico let out a long snort and she tilted her head from side to side, giving her answer.

Kotori hummed. “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe it’s best to wait.”

Nico nodded in response. 

Hanayo remained watching from around the corner but as she did she felt something furry rub itself across her legs and she yelped in surprise. Looking down she saw the familiar form of the orange tabby cat, Maki, fleeing from the scene. Hanayo suspected that the action of the cat had been on purpose because she never touched Hanayo normally, but she had little to no proof. She could only glare after the cat for giving her away. What was she doing over here anyway?

Kotori and Nico looked up. Hanayo froze in her tracks as she tried to retreat.Nico letting out a loud whinny in her direction because she had interrupted her pampering time. Kotori looked surprised but she smiled and waved. Sighing, Hanayo decided it was best to be upfront.

“Sorry!” she squeaked, holding the envelope in front of her. “I was just looking for Nozomi so I could deliver something and I saw you but then I didn’t want to interrupt. I can go, though. I still need to find her.”

“Hanayo-chan, please don’t go.” Kotori said simply. Her voice sounded vulnerable but she was still smiling. “It’s alright. We don’t mind the company.” 

The pony snorted and flicked her tail. Hanayo thought that she did mind but Kotori had offered the invite. She stepped forward into the garden.

“This place is beautiful,” Hanayo breathed, getting a better look at the assortment of flowers. “Did you plant any of these?”

Kotori shook her head. “No, it’s all Nozomi’s doing. I just come here sometimes to get away. She doesn’t mind so I tend to linger here when I don’t have much to do. Or I need to think about some things.”

Nico nudged her head into Kotori’s hand, demanding petting. Kotori stroked her mane. “Or to make flower crowns for Nico-chan here. She’s a little spoiled but she’s a good pony.”

Kotori smiled and Nico basked in the praise.

“Neat. I’m glad you have a place you can go. I always see you practicing so hard I was beginning to wonder if you did anything else!”

Hanayo winced. Perhaps she shouldn’t have said that. Kotori didn’t think much of it. She chuckled.

“No, I do. It’s just that my schedule is pretty strict. My mother keeps it that way for training’s sake. But now that the trials are over, I’m just waiting.”

“To see if you made the team?” Hanayo came closer and sat down beside her. She set the envelope in her lap. 

“Yep! They are still deciding.”

“Well, I hope you made it.” Hanayo glanced at Kotori’s hands which were still braiding flowers into a chain.

“Thanks,” murmured Kotori. Her fingers pausing for a sec. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? It’s what you have been working towards. I would hate to see you not get it.” She watched Kotori’s face carefully. It seemed that there was something she wasn’t saying.

“It is what I have been working towards…” Kotori nodded. 

“It sounds like there is a ‘but’ in there,” Hanayo leaned forward and placed her arms on her knees. 

“Mhm, there is.”

“Wanna...wanna share? I’m good at listening, or so I’m told.” Hanayo shrugged. “Maybe I can help.”

“Well,” Kotori hesitated. “I love horses. I love riding. I’m good at it. I’ve been riding horses since I was very young because that’s what my mother did. Nico was my first pony and I’ve shown her at competitions many times.”

Nico flipped her mane majestically. 

“Yes, you won many times too,” she chuckled. “But even though I’m good at dressage and the competitions, I’ve been wondering if perhaps it isn’t for me.”

“But you’re amazing at it and you’ve trained so hard. You seem to enjoy the work of it.” Hanayo mused. 

“I do, but I really don’t enjoy the competitions. I mean, I’m competitive, don’t get me wrong. I like to win but they are just so...stressful. I do well, but I wonder if that’s what I really want. But I continue to do it because I’ve spent so much time on it and my mother wants me to. She was a champion dressage rider in her time, you know.” Kotori commented.

“That’s what Eli said. It’s why your stables and riding schools do so well. The prestige.”

“Mhm. She likes having me as a legacy onto that. So, I worry sometimes that I’m letting her down by thinking about not doing it.” Kotori frowned in thought.

Hanayo considered this quietly. She knew the pressures of expectations but Kotori had it far worse than she did. Taking her silence for burden, Kotori backpedaled.

“Sorry, Hanayo-chan,” she tried to wave off the seriousness of the conversation. “I didn’t mean to burden you with that. I just sort of started talking. Things are fine, I think I’m just worn down from practice and the competition.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Hanayo said with a soft smile. “I was just trying to think of how to help. My therapist always says that its is best to stop and think of a few options before tackling a problem head on.” 

Kotori blinked at her. Hanayo listened with such ease.

“There is nothing wrong with considering your options, I don’t think. But is there something else you’d rather do instead?” Hanayo asked.

“Well, I like to draw. We talked about that.”

“Good. That’s a start. What do you like to draw?”

“I like,” Kotori sighed. “I like to draw clothes. I actually design some. That’s what I like to sketch when I have free time but I rare have any these days.”

“So, like fashion? Would that be something you’d like to do?” 

“Maybe. I’m not sure that’s a viable career. I need to go to school for it but when do I have time?” Kotori’s posture sagged.

“You might but it's a place to start thinking, right? If the competition stuff is over that means you’ve got free time now. Why not do more of it? You can even design me something if you like.” Hanayo suggested with a giggle. “My fashion sense is terrible so you can always improve on it.”

“Really?” Kotori looked surprised. 

“Really really. Yeah, just explore what you love. That’s why I’m working here, well at the stables, not  _ here _ here. I needed something that wasn’t so soul sucking. But I don’t think your horse riding is as bad as my office job was.” Hanayo laughed. 

Kotori’s smile grew slowly, her eyes becoming a bit misty. Hanayo was unsure what to make of this expression. Had she said the wrong thing. Leaning in, Kotori placed a quick kiss on Hanayo’s cheek. She was stunned.

“W-what was that for?” Hanayo’s voice squeaked loudly as she brought her hand to her cheek.

“For being so thoughtful and sweet. Thank you, Hanayo-chan, that was exactly what I needed to hear.” Kotori beamed and wrapped her arms around Hanayo, pulling her into a tight hug. Hanayo patted Kotori on the shoulder dazedly. Her face flushed at being so close. 

Then someone cleared their throat and Hanayo quickly broke apart from Kotori. Nozomi was standing at the entrance to the garden. She was dressed in a pair of denim overall and a purple v-neck shirt. In one arm she held a wicker basket.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Nozomi smirked. Around the corner, a ball of rust colored fur came hurtling towards them, jumping on top of Hanayo, Kotori and Nico the pony. 

Nico immediately stood up, snorting loudly. The pony distancing herself from, what Hanayo could now identify as, the rust colored dog. It had a white stripe down its nose and chest. Hanayo thought she recognized it as an australian shepard. 

“Rin-chan!” Nozomi scolded and the dog ran back to her, sitting at her feet and wagging its tail. “You know better than to try and play with the grumpy pony, Nicocchi.” Nozomi smirked. 

Nico stamped the ground with one of her hooves. A clear protest. Near Nozomi’s legs was another dog - a blue heeler.

“Sorry about that. Rin-chan gets excited. She loves to play,” Nozomi commented.

Kotori giggled and stood up, smoothing her skirt. Hanayo followed suit and stood. 

“It’s fine, Nozomi-chan. I’m used to it. Besides, I needed to head back anyhow. Nico and I should get home for dinner.”

Kotori turned to Hanayo and gave her another kiss on the cheek. “Thanks again, Hanayo-chan.”

Hanayo stood there, stock still. A goofy grin on her face. 

Nozomi’s turquoise eyes flashed with mischief as she observed the two women but she remained silent for now. 

Kotori pulled out a lead from her jacket pocket and clipped it onto Nico’s bright pink halter. 

“We’ll see you both later. Thanks for letting me sit in the garden, Nozomi-chan.” Kotori smiled and began to walk away. 

Coming out of her stupor, Hanayo realized that Kotori was leaving. “Wait!” she blurted out and Kotori turned back to her. 

“I...um…” Hanayo fidgeted meekly. “Would you, uh, like to have lunch with me next week? I-I’ve been working on my drawings and I wanted to show them to you.” 

Kotori beamed at her. “I’d love that. How about tuesday?” 

Hanayo nodded.

“It’s a date then,” Kotori waved. “See you later.”

Hanayo couldn’t believe she had just done that. She’d asked Kotori, on a whim, to have lunch with her. She smiled goofily to herself once more, only to be shaken from it by Rin suddenly sitting at her feet. She remembered that she wasn’t alone. 

Nozomi looked at her knowingly as if she could read her mind and reveal all of her gay secrets.

“Hello there,” Hanayo reached down and awkwardly pet the young dog. Rin wagged her tail enthusiastically, soaking up all the attention. Hanayo laughed. 

“She likes you.” Nozomi commented. “I’m betting Umi will too,” she gestured down at the blue heeler who remained obediently at her side, her amber eyes observing Hanayo carefully. “She just takes some time warming up with new people. She’s a bit shy.”

Umi chuffed in Nozomi’s direction as if to say she wasn’t. 

“That’s ok, I like dogs. I like all animals but I’ve had little lucky with the stable cat.”

“Maki?” 

Hanayo nodded.

“She’s skittish with most people but she’s sweetheart once she decides she likes you. Don’t feel too bad, she still hisses at Eli most of the time and she’s worked there for years.” Nozomi laughed.

“I’ve noticed,” Hanayo smiled. 

“So, what brings you to my little ranch, Pana?” 

“Pana?”

“It’s cute,” Nozomi shrugged. “I give most people I like nicknames.”

“That’s fine. Reminds me of a friend I had when I was little,” Hanayo said, thoughtfully. Then she remembered the envelope in her hands. “I came to give you this. Eli said you needed it so I was delivering it on my way out.”

Nozomi took the folder and looked at its contents. She nodded. “Thanks. I’ll get right on this, but why didn’t Eli just bring it herself?”

“She’s working late, I think. And she wanted you to have it since it got lost on her desk.”

“She’s always working too hard,” chided Nozomi. “That’s Eli for ya, though. I try to get her to relax but I can only watch her so many hours of the day.” 

Hanayo understood. She watched Eli take on many tasks every day that they worked together. And then she would return to her office to do more work. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” Nozomi offered.

“I don’t wanna be a bother,” Hanayo began.

“Nonsense. I’d like to get to know ya better. Unless you’ve got somewhere else to be?” 

“No, I’m free. Nothing going on except for finishing a book I bought.” Hanayo admitted.

“Alright then, follow me. Girls,” she gestured to the Umi and Rin who wagged their tails enthusiastically. “Let’s go home.”

\---

The inside of the farmhouse was cozy. Umi and Rin dashed inside after Nozomi, their toenails clicking against the hardwood floor, with Hanayo in tow. 

“Make yourself at home, Hanayo-chan. There’re slippers next to the door that ya can use,” Nozomi said as she made her way into the kitchen after changing shoes. Hanayo followed Nozomi’s lead changed her shoes. There was a singular pair of blue slippers at the door so she put them on. They were a little big for her.

“Thanks for inviting me in,” Hanayo said. Her eyes landed on the pig shaped tea kettle that Nozomi was filling with water. 

“No problem,” Nozomi smiled and placed the tea kettle onto the burner. She brought two mugs down and began the tea preparations, her back to Hanayo. “I don’t have company over very often so it’s nice making new friends. Don’t ya think?”

“Mhm.” Hanayo walked past the couch and ran her hand across a handmade quilt that was draped across the back of it. It’s patches were tones of purple, dotted with white star shapes of fabric. 

A rocking chair with floral cushions sat across from the couch and faced the large front window. The view was pleasant from there, Hanayo could tell, and next to it were two large dog beds. One of which Rin was taking advantage of by rolling around upon it, her tail narrowly missing the soot of the nearby fireplace. The only other seating in the room was a comfy looking leather chair accompanied by a side table. On top of the table was a small stack of books and a pair of red reading glasses. 

Making her way around the room, Hanayo found herself looking at several of the paintings on the wall. A watercolor picture of an old windmill in the field caught her eye. She looked a little closer and spotted the initials at the bottom. To her left she saw another one of a large red barn. She recognized it as the one that was sitting not to far from the house she was currently standing in. The painting had the same initials. Her gaze had drifted to a singular photo of two adults and a small purple haired child that was hanging nearby. It was the only photo in the room.

“My mother painted those.” Nozomi walked over to the coffee table with the tray of tea. A few cookies on a plate had joined them. Hanayo turned around hoping that she hadn’t been caught looking at the photo. It might have been considered rude, but Nozomi was smiling fondly at her. 

“M-mother?” 

“Mhm,” Nozomi confirmed, her eyes sparkled with nostalgia. “When I was little she would paint all the time. I’d play outside and she’d paint. I remember when she painted that one.” Nozomi indicated the picture of the barn with a nod. She picked up an owl shaped mug. She sat in the leather chair and tucked her legs beneath her.  “Have a seat, I ain’t gonna bite.”

Hanayo nodded and chose a place on the couch, taking the other mug. It was chicken shaped. The mug was odd, but cute. The aroma of the tea was sweet and its color creamy. She wondered what was in it.

“Black milk tea with a touch of sugar,” Nozomi answered Hanayo question before she had asked it. “I hope you don’t mind. I get in the mood for it sometimes. It’s comforting.”

Hanayo nodded. “My mother used to make it for me when I couldn’t sleep, so I understand.”

Carefully taking a sip, Hanayo felt the warmth spread in her chest. She smiled. “This is quite good. Thank you.”

Nozomi giggled. “You’re welcome.” 

The two women sat quietly for a minute, sipping their tea. Rin, now done with her rolling, had sat herself at the foot of Nozomi’s chair with her nose laying vertically on the chair as she stared at Nozomi. Hanayo didn’t know where Umi had gotten off to but she wasn’t in the room. 

“Your mother sounds like a nice. Does she live with you?” Hanayo looked around the room. 

Nozomi shook her head. “No, she passed several years ago.” The smile she gave Hanayo was soft. 

“Oh,” Hanayo winced out of embarrassment. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright, Hanayo-chan. Ya didn’t know. She and my father have been gone for a while now. I live and run the farm on my own. It’s a quiet life but it’s mine. Can’t complain much.” 

“That’s true. It’s a lovely place you have here. And your garden is lovely. Kotori-chan said you planted it.”

“I did. It was my mother's but I’ve made a few changes here and there. I like lilies more than she did so that’s my personal touch. I got my green thumb from her and my horse riding skills from my father,” she chuckled. 

Hanayo smiled. “I never knew my father but my mother used to draw so I guess I got that from her.”

“What do you draw?” 

“Little things. Animals mostly. I drew a lot of horses growing up,” Hanayo rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. 

“Explains why ya’d start workin’ at a stable. You didn’t seem like the manual labor type, but ya seem to be gettin’ on well with Elichi. Which is more than I can say for some people that have worked there,” Nozomi shifted in her seat to lean on the left armrest. 

“You think so? I always get the impression that she doesn’t like me.” Hanayo worried aloud. “Actually, I get the impression that she doesn’t really like anyone but  _ you. _ ”

“You’d think that by the way she acts, wouldn’t ya?” Nozomi snorted. “But no, she’s fond of others too. She just has a funny way of showin’ it. But she does like ya. She’s talked about how fast ya were able to learn your job. And even if ya weren’t the perfect fit in the beginning ya’ve 

Hanayo blinked. “Really? She never tells me that. And I’m pretty sure she only really likes  _ you _ .”

“Really, really.” Nozomi nods. “As for Kotori, Elichi’s a little awkward with her feelings at times. And there is no finer example of that than her relationship with mini Minami. She and Kotori used to date when they were younger.”

“Eh??” 

“Yup. They dated when Elichi was sixteen and Kotori was fourteen. I understand they were quite fond of each other.”

Hanayo frowned. Thinking about Kotori dating Eli made her feel uncomfortable. Even if it was a long time ago they shared something that would never have with Kotori. Jealously. That was it. Hanayo felt jealous. But did she have any right to feel that way?

“It was a long time ago, Hanayo-chan. There is no need to be jealous.” 

Hanayo blinked.

“I’m not---” 

The look that Nozomi gave her next told Hanayo one very clear thing: Nozomi had read her like an open book. There was no use fighting it. She sighed. Nozomi seemed to smile in secret triumph. 

“So, they dated,” Hanayo conceded, giving an exhale to get rid of her feelings. “Judging by the fact that Eli’s dating you now, they broke up.”

“Yep. They were young and fond of each other. But the pressure they were both under proved to be too much.”

“Pressure?”

“Well, ya’ve seen the rate at which Kotori trains. It’s always been that way but it’s gotten more intense over the last few years. And Eli’s rode horses most of her young life too. She competed and was quite good at it.” Nozomi’s seemed quite proud of this fact. “It was also Kotori’s first relationship and Momma Minami didn’t quite approve. Eli had her nose to the grind stone in her training and eventually it fell apart. They stayed friends but sometimes I think Eli still blames herself for what happened. Either way she’s a little overprotective of the mini Minami, even now.”

“Oh. Well, that makes sense,” Hanayo admitted. She wondered what Eli would do if she started dating Kotori. But that was a long shot in Hanayo’s mind. Instead, she focused on the mug in her hands and rotated it clockwise. This train of thought had made Hanayo remember something she’d been curious about for a while now. 

“You say she ‘was’ good at riding. Does she not compete anymore? I mean, I’ve seen the trophy and picture in her office. Stormy’s a champion horse from the look of it and she’s had him for a while by the looks of it. She’s very fond of him. I’ve seen the look in her eyes and she loves that horse that much is clear. But she never rides him. Why own a horse you never ride?” Hanayo gestured. The idea was silly to her. “And then there is the fact that Stormy doesn’t really like anyone but Eli. Won’t let anyone take care of him that isn’t her and certainly won’t let anyone ride him; the grumpy gus. But then you come back from your trip and suddenly you’re riding him pretty much every day. Why is that?”

“I’m riding him because Eli asks me to,” Nozomi said simply. The lack of real answer frustrated Hanayo. But something told Hanayo that she wasn’t going to get a direct answer unless she pushed for it. 

“Yeah, ok. That’s all well and good but why are you riding Stormy and Eli isn’t? It doesn’t make much sense. Judging by the dates on the medals and trophies in her office and the administrative building she was still competing until a year ago. Why did she stop?”

“You’re quite the little sluoth, aren’t ya Hanayo-chan?” Nozomi looked amused. “I wish I could tell ya but honestly it’s not my story to tell.”

“Ok, I get that,” Hanayo huffed. “But Eli’s never gonna tell me. She doesn’t talk about anything that isn’t related to work and besides she hates me.” 

“I already told ya, she doesn’t hate ya..” Nozomi set her mug down on the table next to her. She let her hand rest on top of the books, her fingers lightly touching the reading glasses that sat there.

“You know what I mean,” Hanayo rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I do, Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi smiled softly at her. “Here’s the thing. Something happened that Elichi hasn’t quite worked through yet. That’s why she isn’t riding. I’m not gonna tell ya the story because I don’t want to overstep my place. But know that it’s hard for her. Maybe one day she’ll ride Stormy again, but we just have to be patient with her.” 

Hanayo nodded. She supposed that answer would have to do for now. At least until the miraculous day came that she could get Eli to tell her. She looked around the room as the topic came to an end. Her gaze landed on the manilla envelope that Eli had her deliver.

“So, what was so important that Eli needed you to look at it today?” 

Nozomi hummed in thought. She didn’t mention the subject change but it was clear she recognized the tactic.

“It was a request from one of the Stables’ clients. They want to look at buying one of my horses. I breed horses and I train them for a living. Elichi is always recommending me to people. Partly because I’m good at what I do and partly because she’s my lady.” Nozomi smiles fondly. “But Kotori’s horse, Cheesecake, was sired by my father’s  horse and dammed by the same line that Kotori’s mothers’ horse’s from. It’s good breeding, plain and simple. I’ve been requested to meet with ‘em and see if I have any horses that match their kids temperament and needs. It was a rush because the child’s sixteenth birthday is coming up. Big deal for any rider when they choose a new horse.” 

“Well, I hope you make the sale, then. I’m sure the money can’t hurt,” Hanayo said.

“Mmm, yeah, the money would be good but if the person isn’t the right fit for the horse I generally will refuse to sell. Or if I get a bad feeling about the person. I don’t want my horses to be treated badly so I gotta look out for ‘em.”

“So you have a say in their homes, that’s good.”

“Yep. But enough about my boring business. Let’s talk about you, Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi’s eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief. “I see ya got your eye on little Kotori there.” 

“What? No. I…” Hanayo panicked and almost spilled her tea.

“Woah there, calm down.” Nozomi said, sitting up and snatching the mug from Hanayo before she could do any damage. “I didn’t mean nothin’ by it. I was just teasin’ ya. But that response is really all I need to know.” She chuckled. “It’s okay, Hanayo-chan. I’m not gonna judge ya for havin’ a crush on a pretty little filly like Kotori. Not like I can talk much.” She winked at her as she set the mug back on the tray. 

Hanayo slumped on the couch. “Sorry, I’m just unsure what to do about it. I mean, yeah, I like her. I’ve like other girls before. But this is…” 

“It’s different.”

“Yeah,” Hanayo nodded. “It’s more than a crush. It’s a bit more than that. I’ve never felt so...intense about my feelings for a girl before. I mean, Kotori-chan, she’s...she’s  _ perfect _ .”

Nozomi shooked her head, but smiled. “No one is perfect. But Kotori-chan is pretty nice. She’s a kind soul. Good with horses and basically any animal. She’s great with people too. Likes to please them. Especially her mother.” Nozomi mused. “But her heart’s in the right place.”

“Yeah, that last part is a little worrisome. But she’s really good at horse riding. I’ve watched her when she’s practicing. I’m not an expert but I’m pretty sure she’s the best dressage rider ever.”

“You’re not far off there, Hanayo-chan. Kotori-chan is at the top of her game and most other people’s games around here. She’s ranked number one in all of the division's that she had entered in the region, even team riding. But solo, she really stands out. There is a certain grace to her riding. It’s basically dancing. She’s better than her mother was and her mother earned a bronze at the olympics.”

“That’s really impressive.”

“It is. But it’s also a lot of stress. Especially since Kotori-chan is now waiting to see if Japan’s Olympic team is going to take her. It’s probably why she was over here today. I let her use the garden whenever she wants to get away. It’s a place where her mother normally doesn’t look for her and can’t easily tell her what to do. She tends to keep to herself at times like those but she welcomed ya into that bubble easily. That should tell ya something about what she thinks of you. She even accepted your lunch invitation.” She smirked.

Hanayo’s hopes shot up. If Kotori truly was comfortable around her, did that mean that Kotori also felt something for her? 

“You think that means I have a chance?” Hanayo asked quietly. “I mean, I don’t want to add more pressure by telling her how I feel. I just don’t want her to look sad.”

“Was she sad?” Nozomi asked, glancing into her mug, thoughtfully. 

“Well, she wasn’t crying. She just…” Hanayo didn’t know how to put it. “It was like she had a mask on the other day. Like her smile wasn’t real, you know? I felt like maybe she was sort of hiding when she was talking to everyone that welcomed her home. It made me wonder what she was like underneath that or what she was hiding.”

Nozomi’s expression changed slightly as she nodded. It was ambiguous at best. Hanayo couldn’t tell if she was listening anymore.

“Nozomi-chan?” 

“Hmm?” Nozomi looked up. “I’m sorry, Hanayo-chan, what were you saying?”

“About Kotori-chan and not knowing what’s wrong.”

“Oh, yes. Hmm. Well, why don’t you try asking her more about it when you’re alone and she has time to breath. I think she could use someone to talk to. I’ve tried a bit but she needs someone closer to support her ideas. And judging by that kiss on the cheek you might be that someone.”

“It wasn’t like that.” She murmured as her face flushed crimson.

“Hmm, maybe not, Hanayo-chan. But you never know until you try. Get out of your comfort zone and try something new. You might find happiness where you least expect it. Take it from me.” she smiled brightly. 

Hanayo was about to ask what she meant by that when the blue heeler, Umi, quickly trotted into the room. She barked sharply at Nozomi and wagged her tail, then turned on the spot indicating that Nozomi should follow.

“Is the little one awake?” Nozomi smiled fondly at Umi.

Umi replied with a concise bark and a wag of her tail as she placed a paw upon Nozomi’s knee. Nozomi laughed and nodded.

“Okay, Okay, I’m comin’.” 

Nozomi stood up and made to follow the dog out of the room. Hanayo’s expression became surprised as her eyebrows raised sharply. Rin barked quickly and then followed the rest out of the room. 

‘ _ Little One?’ She can’t have a child...could she?’ _ Hanayo thought as she sat

Hanayo’s brain went into overload thinking about the possibilities. She didn’t know that much about Nozomi but she had never seen a child around the place nor had anyone mentioned it to her. She imagined that if she did have a child that Nozomi would have mentioned it. And if Nozomi had a child did that mean that Eli helped to take care of it? And who was the child’s real father?

“Hanayo-chan?” The sound of Nozomi’s voice wafted in from the other room, stopping Hanayo’s train of thought.

“Y-Yes!?” Hanayo answered in a squeak that was far more louder than she wanted. 

A chuckle came from the other room where Nozomi had disappeared.

“Ya don’t have to sit in the living room alone. Come on in her. I’ve got someone to introduce ya to.” 

“O-okay. Coming.” Hanayo stood up and made her way nervously towards the sound of Nozomi’s voice. Hanayo assumed she had been correct. Nozomi did have a child. She’s save her questions for later. She thought that she should probably try to make a good impression on the kid at the very least. And with that she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever Hanayo had expected upon entering the other room, this sure wasn’t it. She’s expected to meet a child or another human, but she hadn’t expected to find Nozomi holding a brown and white baby goat as if it were a human child.

Blinking, it took Hanayo a few moments to register this fact. Nozomi noticed the silence as she turned to face her. Umi was sitting patiently at Nozomi’s feet, her tail wagging happily. Rin was standing in the door looking like she desperately wanted to play with the little goat.

“Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi smiled and shifted the baby goat in her arms. The goat licked her face before nuzzling her furry head against Nozomi’s shoulder. “This is Honoka-chan.”

“Baaa-aaaaah!!!”  the baby goat in her arms screamed loudly. It sounded happy, but Hanayo couldn’t help think that its voice was awfully loud for something so small.

“um...hello.” Hanayo said

The baby goat stretched her neck out, wiggling in an attempt to get closer to Hanayo.

“Honoka-chan, this is Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi made the introduction as she suddenly handed the baby goat over to Hanayo. 

Hanayo took the kid in her arms and blinked down at it. The situation was odd at best. Honoka, however, had decided that Hanayo should be petting her so she tapped her shoulder with her head and yelled once more. 

“BAAAAAAAAA-AAHHH!!!”

Hanayo winced. Nozomi chuckled.

“C’mon, she probably just wants dinner.”

Nozomi went back towards the kitchen and Hanayo could only follow, Rin and Umi were tight on her heels.

Once in the kitchen, Nozomi beckoned Hanayo to sit at the table while she prepared a bottle for the little goat.

“Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo sat watching her work. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you have a baby goat in your house? I know it is a farm but shouldn't she be, I don't know, outside with the other animals?”

“Usually, yes. But ya see,” Nozomi screwed a lid onto a bottle full of milk and walked over to Hanayo. “Little Honoka here doesn't have a mother. Her mother died when she was born.” Nozomi held the bottle out to Hanayo as she smiled softly.

“Oh.” Hanayo took the bottle in her hand and Honoka began to squirm trying to get at the source of liquid food.

“Just position the nipple so she can reach it and she’ll do the rest.” Nozomi instructed. 

Hanayo did so and the little goat latched on immediately, eating vigorously as it sucked. Hanayo smiled quietly as she held the goat and watched her eat.

“She is pretty cute.” Hanayo admitted. 

Nozomi nodded. “She is. But like I said. Her mama died when she was born so I’ve been nursing her ever since. She’s come a lot way. Eventually I’ll put her out with the other animals but for now she stays in her during the evenin’s. She’s still too little to stay in the barn by herself, ya see.”

“Ya, I get it. But isn't it odd having an animal in the house? I mean, dogs and cats are different.”

“Well, it is different. But I don’t mind. Her little hoof noises help fill the house plus Umi likes her alot,” Nozomi placed a hand on Umi’s head and scratched behind her ears. “Don’t ya, girl?”

Umi barked happily, her tail wagging. Rin took this as a sign to pounce Umi and try to play, but Umi chuffed at her before taking up her guard position once more beside Hanayo and Honoka.

Hanayo laughed. “Seems lively around here.”

“Mhm. It is. But it’s fun. I like it like that.” Nozomi leaned against the tabletop near Hanayo. She smiled at Honoka who had just finished the bottle and had begun to baa loudly once more.

“She’s really loud. What does Eli think of her?” Hanayo asked.

“Eli says she doesn’t like her, but I think she’s just trying to act tough. I mean, who doesn’t like a cute baby” Nozomi tickled Honoka behind the ears. “Especially one as cute as this little one.”

Honoka made a pleased noise. 

“Eli calls her ‘Honkers’ because she’s so loud. Ya don't give nicknames to people or animals ya don't like. Eli just likes to act tough. She’s just a softy at heart, though. When she thinks I’m not looking I have seen her petting Honoka or cuddling her. One time she even fell asleep with the baby goat on top of her. She won’t admit it but I got pictures to prove it.” Nozomi grinned. “She talks to the other animals too. She’s a goober.”

“A lot of people do that, I think. Though I have to agree with Eli on the nickname. Honkers does fit her.”

The little goat baa’d loudly once more and Nozomi leaned in to kiss Honoka on the head. Hanayo blushed as Nozomi did this, the other women getting far too close for comfort.

Just then, the screen door on the porch opened and shut, its hinges squeaking lightly, informing their owner that they were in need of a good oiling.

Hanayo and Nozomi looked up, seeing Eli step inside. She was in the process of shucking off her boots and she was still in her work clothes.

“Nozomi!” she called out without looking up. “Do you know what happened to my slippers? I can’t find them..” Eli was looking around the shoe cubby with an expression of concentration. “I left them right here. I swear if that Honkers ate them I’m gonna feed her to Maki myself.” 

Nozomi cleared her throat causing Eli to finally look up at her. Nozomi beamed at the blonde and Eli’s face split into a warm smile as well - until her gaze landed on Hanayo sitting at the table holding the baby goat. Nozomi was sitting far too close to Hanayo for her liking and her expression became unfriendly instantaneously. Her cold eyes bore a hole into Hanayo’s skull.

“What are you doing here, Hanayo?” Eli asked curtly.

Hanayo stood up rapidly, almost dropping Honoka in the process. The goat gave out an even louder noise of distress as it flailed in Hanayo’s arms. She didn’t know how to respond, especially when Eli was looking at her like that. 

Nozomi stood up and made her way over to Eli, smiling all the while.

“Hello to you too, Elichi,” Nozomi smirked as she gave Eli a kiss on the cheek, causing the blonde to blush slightly. Her attention was drawn away from Hanayo for the moment. “Hanayo-chan was just keeping me company after she dropped off those papers for you.”

“Is that so?” Eli’s eyes flickered back to Hanayo before returning to Nozomi’s face. 

“Mhm. We were talking about how she liked it at the Minami Stables. She says that you’ve been a hardass…”

“I-I...I didn’t say that!” Hanayo squeaked, finally finding her voice. Nozomi chuckled as Eli furrowed her brows. 

“Fine, I’m paraphrasing,” Nozomi waved it off. “But it is true that you’re giving her a hard time. I can tell from that look on your face.” She poked Eli’s cheek. Eli’s expression softened. “Try to be nicer, ya?”

Eli sighed. “I’ll do my best. Sorry about that, Hanayo.”

Hanayo nodded and reflexively clutched the little goat a bit tighter. It made another noise and struggled to get down. Nozomi came over and took the little goat from her. 

“Ya best be gettin’ home, Hanayo-chan. We’ll talk again later, ok?” 

“Okay,” Hanayo said, looking anywhere but Eli. “T-thank you, for the tea.” She bowed slightly before heading towards the door and changing into her shoes. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” she said to Eli before heading out of the door.

“Goodbye, Hanayo.” Eli continued to frown a bit before she remembered that she was looking for her slippers. Looking back down at the shoe cubby she saw them.

“She was wearing my slippers?” Eli asked, turning back to Nozomi. She was clearly not pleased by this.

Nozomi shrugged and went to set Honoka on the ground. “I don’t have many pairs and yours are the only ones I keep by the door.” 

“You could have given her other slippers.” Eli protested as she watched Rin and Umi begin to play with the baby goat on the floor. They wrestled a bit and Eli flinched at the baa-ing that hurt her ears. “...so loud…” she murmured as she put on the blue slippers that were rightfully hers. 

“I could have, but I didn’t feel like it.” Nozomi came over after Eli had put on the slippers in question. “They’re just slippers, Elichi.” She said kissing her properly on the lips this time. Eli sank into the feeling and wrapped her arms around Nozomi’s waist. When they broke apart, Eli was pouting still. “What?” Nozomi asked, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t tell me you’re upset over a pair of slippers?”

“But they’re  _ my _ slippers.” Eli whined. 

“You’re a big baby. Let it go.” Nozomi giggled but Eli wasn’t having it. Her gaze flickered over to where Hanayo had been sitting. It was then that Nozomi appeared to catch on. 

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Nozomi asked, amused.

“What? Jealous? Me?” 

“Yes, you.” Nozomi squeezed Eli tightly. “Jealous of cute little Hanayo-chan staying for tea and wearing your slippers. Ya think I’m gonna replace ya just because we had an afternoon visit?”

Eli chewed on her lip but didn’t say anything. She looked away.

“Eli,” Nozomi sighed. “I’m not gonna replace ya. I  _ love  _ ya, okay? Hanayo is cute, sure. She’s very kind, but she’s not my Elichi. So, please, relax a bit? It’s not like I have anyone else over, either. Where am I gonna go?”

Eli thought on this for a moment. Her eyes looking at Nozomi’s face, watching the complicated slew of emotions playing out there. Nozomi meant the words to be a joke but they stung true. Nozomi didn’t have anyone else. She had her farm, her animals, and she would have Eli as long as she wanted. 

Eli leaned down and kissed Nozomi on the forehead. “Nowhere. You’ll stay right here. I’m sorry I was jealous. I just can’t imagine life without you.”

Nozomi smiled and tucked herself into Eli’s embrace, her hair tickling Eli’s chin as they stood there. “Apology accepted.”

“Good, now what do you want for dinner? It’s my turn to cook. Unless you’d rather go out for a change?” Eli asked, still hugging her. 

Nozomi shook her head. “I’d rather stay in. It was a long day and I’m tired. Dinner and then maybe a movie on the couch sound fantastic before you have to leave.”

“I’d like th---” 

Eli looked down, stopped mid sentence by something tugging at her shoe. Honoka was attempting to chew on the toe of her slipper, getting goat slobber all over it. 

“Seriously?!” Eli said, yanking her foot away from the goat. “First, Hanayo, now you. I’m betrayed over a pair of slippers.”

Nozomi tried and failed to hide her laughter. “Oh, c’mon, Elichi, it just means she likes ya.”

“Or it means that she’ll chew on anything in sight. She’s a menace. I don’t understand why you keep her in the house. Especially letting her have basically free reign like this,Nozomi. She’s gonna tear up everything you own,” Eli said as she side eyed the goat. Honoka had wandered off towards the chair in the corner and had hoped up on the chair, trying to get at the pair of glasses on top of the books. “You can’t have my glasses, either!” Eli shouted at the goat and went to retrieve the glasses. 

“What even…” Eli murmured. “How can a goat be that stupid? Eat food, not things….”

“Elichi, that’s not nice,” Nozomi scolded. She went over a picked up Honoka who protested as Nozomi wrapped her arms around it, cradling it. Nozomi covered the goat's outward facing ear her other hand, blocking Eli’s words from its delicate ears. “Honoka might hear you. And she is just trying to have a little fun. After all, she’s just a little kid.” 

Eli groaned loudly, only causing Nozomi’s smile to widen.

“Enough bad jokes,” Eli sighed as she walked into the kitchen. “Just keep the ‘kid’ away from the kitchen and let me make dinner in peace.”

“Okay, I’ll keep her out of your hair,” Nozomi turned and nuzzled the little goat in her arms. “It’s okay, Honoka-chan. Elichi likes ya, she just has a funny way of showin’ it.” 

“I heard that!” Eli yelled after Nozomi as she went to put Honoka back in the spare room. 

Umi barked sharply at Eli as if reprimanding her for her words. “Oh, hush you. Go play with your friend and leave me alone. You’re just as bad as her.”

Umi chuffed and then turned tail and headed after Nozomi and the baby goat.

Eli began pulling ingredients out of the fridge and setting them on the counter. But as she turned around to grab a frying pan out of the cabinet, she almost tripped on Rin who had sat in the middle of the walk way. Rin was looking at Eli intensely, clearly waiting on her to drop food that she could eat. 

Eli shook her head as she stared at the dog who was wagging her tail.

“Eli Ayase, this is your life…”

Rin barked in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week, Kotori’s training schedule eased up considerably. She’d earned a well deserved break from the intensity of the previous months and she took advantage of that as best as she could. She felt lighter than before now that the pressure of the Dressage trial was over. There wasn’t anything left to worry about. She’d done the best she possibly could and now the results were in the hands of the judges and even good results were still at the scrutiny of the Olympic team manager. She would either make it or she wouldn’t. Kotori wasn’t worried about it. If anyone was worried about it, it was her mother and Kotori decided to quietly endure any questions sent her way. 

In the meantime, Kotori was living a life of relative ease. She still rode Cheesecake and did her morning rides and practice but it was far more lighthearted than it had been. She found herself able to enjoy a simple routine before calling it quits for the day. After she’d brush and release Cheesecake into the field for some meadow lounging, Kotori would take a shower and then settle in for a nap or work on drawings that she’d been neglecting. She’d curl up in any nook or niche around the place that she could find when her mother didn’t need her attention. 

It was during one of these hide away moments that Hanayo stumbled across her in the middle of a sketching session.

“Oh! Kotori-chan. What are you doing in the loft?” Hanayo asked, peeking her head over the top of the ladder.

“Just getting some drawing done.” Kotori gestured to the sketchbook on her lap. She was propped up against a hay bale and had set out a blanket for comfort. “Mother is in meetings all day and I’m supposed to be in bed because I have a headache.” 

“Oh, is your head alright?” Hanayo asked, climbing over the top rung of the ladder and standing on the platform. 

“It’s fine. I lied to get out of the meetings. They are so boring.” Kotori scrunched up her face and Hanayo couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll bet. But I’m sure they are important,” she reasoned. 

“Mmm. Yeah, they are but there will be time to deal with them later. I just wanted to rest for a while now that competition is over,” Kotori smiled at her. “Come sit with me?”

“Um, sure. I’ve got a minute before I need to get back to work. Wouldn’t want Eli to scold me for being lazy, after all.” Hanayo took a seat on Kotori’s right and leaned against the hay bale. 

“I’ll make sure she won’t. Eli-chan is a softie after all.” Kotori went back to sketching the dress she was working on. 

“Maybe to you, but she doesn’t like me.” Hanayo watched as Kotori’s pencil moved lightly across the page and created flowing lines for the skirt. It reminded Hanayo of a flower.

“No, she likes you,” Kotori said as she concentrated on the bodice of the dress. Her tongue was peeking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. “She’s just closed off.”

“Yeah, that’s what Nozomi said. But wouldn’t tell me  _ why _ .” Hanayo said, frustrated. “Said I should ask Eli herself but that just seems like a worse idea. She’d probably hate her more if I started asking her why.”

Kotori looked up from her sketchbook. “She doesn’t hate you, Hanayo-chan. I don’t think anyone could hate you. You’re too nice.” She beamed.

Hanayo blushed. “T-thank you.”

Kotori nodded. “I know it’s hard to talk to her. But if you really want to know I can fill you in on a few details. I can’t speak for Eli-chan but I can tell you want I know.”

Hanayo chewed on her lip. Was it really her place to be nosey?

“Maybe I shouldn’t…”

Kotori places a hand on Hanayo’s arm. “It’s up to you. But I can see you are worried about her and I trust you not to use the information against her.”

Hanayo nodded again. Her mind was distracted from the topic of Eli by the feeling of Kotori’s hand on her arm. She could feel her brain beginning to short circuit. 

Ever since the first lunch together, things had gone well between the two women. They’d began hanging out together more and more. Kotori would eat lunch a few days a week with Hanayo and Hanayo would join Kotori for walks on her break or after work. Slowly they were drawn closer and closer together and Hanayo could feel her feelings for the other woman intensifying. She hoped she wasn’t being too obvious. She didn’t know how to act when her heart was fluttering in her chest so loudly that she couldn’t think properly. It was especially hard when Kotori’s amber colored eyes were looking at her with such concern. She hadn’t realized that she had been silent for so long.

Taking a deep breath, Hanayo attempted to settle her mind. Kotori took the continued silence as reserve. 

“Tell you what. Think about what you want to ask and when you’re ready let me know. I’ll tell you what I can,” Kotori smiled softly at Hanayo. 

Hanayo felt the lump in her throat solidify. That smile could kill her if she looked at it too long.Hanayo nodded and Kotori retracted her hand before returning to her sketch.

Hanayo watched for another minute before finally finding her voice. “That’s a really pretty dress.” 

“Thank you, Hanayo-chan. I’ve been working on finishing a bunch of drawings but this one is new. I kept thinking about flower petals and wanted to make a skirt like that.” Kotori set aside her pencil and pulled out some markers. She began to color in the bodice. 

“That’s awesome. I wish I could do that.”

“You do, sort of. With your horse drawings. I’ve seen them. They are very good.” 

“Yeah, but they aren’t the dresses like you create. I just draw what I see. You make these up from scratch,” Hanayo huffed in amazement.

“Hmm. I think you’re wrong there. I take things I see and draw them as an interpretation. It’s basically the same thing you do. Your work is great, I’ve seen it. So don’t down sell it, ok?”

“How many sketches have you gotten done this week?” Hanayo rerouted the subject, looking embarrassed. 

“Hmm. About 20.” Kotori said, thoughtfully, as she touched the back of the marker to her chin.

“20?! Amazing!” Hanayo exclaimed. 

Kotori giggled. “It’s not that amazing. But you want to come see them? I’ve got them in my bedroom.”

Hanayo’s mind went on the fritz for a second.  _ Kotori’s Bedroom _ .

Hanayo could see that Kotori was looking at her oddly again. She seemed to have asked another question but she had missed it.

“What?” Hanayo blinked.

“I asked if you wanted to come see my sketches in my bedroom. It’s easier than bringing them all out here.”

“I really should get back to work…” Hanayo said, her face heating up.

“Ten minutes won’t hurt. Plus, if Eli scolds you I’ll take care of her. I’m technically your boss.”

“I…” Hanayo chewed on her lip again.

“Please? I want you to see them.” Kotori pouted and Hanayo knew she couldn’t resist.

“Fine,” Hanayo sighed. “But not for too long. I do need to finish with cleaning the tack.”

Kotori beamed at her and happily bounced in her seat. “Deal. C’mon, let’s go.”

\---

Hanayo stumbled her way awkwardly after Kotori through her bedroom window.

“Couldn’t we have used the door?” Hanayo asked, getting to her feet.

“Well, Mother didn’t know that I had left my room so she might find it odd if I came back in through the front door. This was just easier.” Kotori explained. She hadn’t had any trouble getting through the window. Hanayo thought that she must have had a lot of practice using the window as a means of escape. 

“Easy. Right…” Hanayo murmured. 

Her gaze followed Kotori as she headed over to her vanity mirror where there were several pieces of paper hung. In fact, most of the room was covered with either horse riding related pictures or prizes or fashion pictures and sketches. Hanayo could easily see where Kotori’s passions lay as she took her time looking at each sketch. 

Even though the drawings were of clothing, each one told an intimate story of the person who had drawn them. The creativity and detail put into each one showed Kotori’s clear passion for the art. There was even a set of drawings of a line of horse riding clothing. It seemed that her worlds did cross paths. It made Hanayo smile but as she turned to see Kotori digging through one of her dresser drawers Hanayo suddenly felt self conscious. She was inside the other woman’s room. It was such a private space. She found herself staring at Kotori as the light caught her profile just perfectly. She coughed slightly and turned away, looking at one of the sketches on the walls.

“These are amazing, Kotori-chan.” Hanayo said quietly. “You’re really talented.”

Kotori found what she was looking for and pulled out another worn sketchbook. She turned around and beamed at Hanayo. “Thank you. I’ve worked hard on them. Here, these are some of my favorites,” Kotori said, sitting down on her bed. She patted the seat next to her for Hanayo to join her. 

Hanayo complied but made sure to leave a comfortable amount of space between the two of them. Opening her book, Kotori began to flip through the drawings one by one. She stopped on a particular outfit. 

“I drew this one last summer. I remembered reading stories about fairies when I was little and this sort of came to mind. That’s why the shoes have little wings,” Kotori commented, running her hand across the page. 

“It’s very colorful. It’s see through isn’t it?” Hanayo asked. 

“Just on cap sleeves. I thought it would give it more of an airy feeling,” Kotori leaned towards Hanayo, showing her the detail in question. Hanayo swallowed and nodded. Kotori turned to another page.

“This one is a bit more traditional. It’s a simple dress. Made for someone a bit taller, like Eli-chan. It’s also blue. I thought that I might make it for her one day but I haven’t had time.” 

“Wow. It’s beautiful. You must really like Eli, huh?” Hanayo dared to ask. She could feel the jealousy creep into her words even though she spoke softly. That much was evident by Kotori’s amused look. 

“I do. She and I go way back.”

“So, I heard,” Hanayo looked down at her hands. 

“Oh?”

Hanayo nodded. “Nozomi-chan told me that you used to date.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kotori asked, closing the book in her lap.

“N-no. I mean, it’s your life.” 

“It is. But Eli-chan and I aren’t dating any more. We just didn’t work out at the time. Too many things going on. We were both so focused on our training. Eli-chan was two years ahead of me and she was doing cross country. It is a much more rigorous course, especially with the jumps and obstacles.” Kotori explained. 

“Did you love her?” Hanayo asked. She didn’t know why she was being so pushy. 

“I did. I still do.” 

“Oh.”

Hanayo felt Kotori’s hand on her arm, it made her turn to face her. 

“But it isn’t like that anymore, Hanayo-chan,” Kotori whispered. Hanayo could feel Kotori much closer to her than before. “We broke up a long time ago..”

“I know.” Hanayo said, quietly. 

She looked deeply into Kotori’s eyes. She could feel herself instinctively leaning in and thought Kotori was doing the same. The air between them became thick with tense. Hanayo felt her face flush and her desire grow. Her eyes flickered to Kotori’s lips and for a moment she thought that they would kiss. 

But the loud knocking on the door made them jump apart. 

“Kotori,” Ms. Minami’s voice came from behind. “I came to check and see how you’re feeling. Can I come in?” 

Hanayo squeaked and began to panic. Kotori placed a hand over her mouth.

“Kotori, what was that noise? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Mother! Just a moment.” Kotori called as she ushered Hanayo to the window. 

“Go,” Kotori whispered and helped her climb out of the window. “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

Hanayo nodded and shimmied down the drain pipe. She could still feel her heart racing as her feet hit the ground. She had almost been caught. But what had she been caught doing? They had just been talking, hadn’t they? Hanayo didn’t know for sure but it felt like they were going to kiss before Kotori’s mother had interrupted them. Perhaps it had been her imagination. 

As she settled her pulse she turned around, intending to head back to work. Her gaze, however, was met with the sight of Eli, hands on her hips, staring at her.

“There you are! Where the hell did you go?” Eli asked exasperatedly. “I have been looking for you for like twenty minutes. Did you finish cleaning the saddles?” 

Hanayo squeaked as she suddenly remembered what she should have been doing instead of hanging out with Kotori. 

“I...um, well you see, I was…” Hanayo attempted to explain. Would Eli even care about her excuse. “I was going to get started on that but then Kotori w-wanted me to--”

Eli looked above where Hanayo was standing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized where Hanayo had just come from.

“You were in her room?” Eli glowered at Hanayo.

“Y-yes. She wanted to show me some of her dress sketches. She said it would be okay.” Hanayo murmured. 

“You really shouldn’t be in your boss’ daughters room, ya know. You’ll get in trouble like that. Especially if you have dishonorable intentions.” 

Hanayo could feel the ice coming off of Eli’s stare. It was clear that she was being judged. 

“I don’t have any sort of intentions for her!” Hanayo almost shouted. “I like Kotori-chan very much!” 

Clasping a hand across her mouth, Hanayo realized what she had just said. Eli’s eyes widened at the declaration and she pursed her lips. It was a long minute before Eli spoke again. She seemed to be trying to control her inner thoughts. Hanayo remembered that Nozomi had said that Eli tended to be overprotective sometimes. She hoped she wouldn’t come down too hard on her. 

“Well,” Eli cleared her throat. “If that’s the case, there is nothing to worry about. Regardless, we have work to do, Hanayo. So, let’s get to it.” Eli turned sharply on her heel and headed back towards the stables. 

Blinking, Hanayo didn’t know what to think. Was that acceptance? She didn’t know but it couldn’t be a bad thing. Hanayo followed after Eli but as she did she chanced a glance over her shoulder, she spotted Kotori waving cheerfully at her out of her bedroom window. As she waved back, Hanayo smiled and felt her spirits lighten. Kotori always had that effect on her. 

\---

Nozomi stood at the sink that evening washing the last of the dinner dishes. She smiled as she listened to Eli recount her day. It was the little domestic things like this that made her the happiest. It made the farmhouse feel a little less empty, especially when Eli was going to stay over. 

“And then she up and disappeared for like an hour!” Eli said, shaking her head. She had perched herself on a nearby countertop and was swinging her legs as she spoke. 

“An hour? That doesn’t seem like Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi smirked. She knew by Eli’s tone of voice that she was exaggerating. 

“Well, maybe only twenty minutes, but still. She shouldn’t have gone off.” Eli folded her arms across her chest. “It made us late in finishing up the tack polishing and then I had to stay even longer. 

“Explains why we ate so late,” chuckled Nozomi. “At least tomorrow’s your day off, right?” 

Eli made a noncommittal sound. 

“Where’d she wander off to anyway?” 

“I found her standing outside of Kotori’s window.” Eli pursed her lips. “She had just climbed down the side of the house when I found her. She had guilt written all over her face.” 

“I’m sure she did. It’s Hanayo-chan, she tends to feel guilty about a lot of things. She thinks ya hate her, by the way.” Nozomi placed the last dish in the drying wrack and grabbed a towel to dry her hands with as she turned to face Eli. 

“I don’t hate her. She’s a hardworker,” Eli reasoned. “I just didn’t expect her to--”

“Didn’t expect her to go for Kotori-chan and make ya jealous?” Nozomi raised an eyebrow, knowingly. 

“I’m not jealous..” Eli mumbled. “I’m just looking out for one of my oldest friends.”

“Mhm…” Nozomi hummed. “And it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re overprotective of your old girlfriend.”

“I am not  _ overprotective _ . I’m just protective. There is a difference, Non-tan. And besides Hanayo shouldn’t be climbing out her window. Especially because Kotori is the boss’ daughter.” 

“I seem to recall someone telling me about doing the exact same thing when they were seventeen. Ya really have no reason to talk.” Nozomi walked over to Eli and stood between her legs. 

Eli ducked her head and pouted. “It’s not the same.” 

Nozomi rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Eli’s waist. “It is similar, you must admit. Hanayo-chan is young and in love just like you were at that age. And you have to admit that Kotori-chan has a way of roping people into doing what she wants to. She’d be a great rodeo girl if she wanted to be.” Nozomi giggled. 

“Fine, you’ve made your point. I just worry.” Eli admitted, sinking into the embrace and laying her head on top of Nozomi’s. 

“I know. But Hanayo-chan won’t hurt her. Have a little faith.” 

“How do you know that?” Eli asked. 

“Call it intuition. I got a feeling. Trust me on this one. Hanayo’s a sweet girl.” 

“Fine, I’ll trust you. But if something happens, I have the right to say ‘I told you so’.” Eli murmured. 

Nozomi tightened her grip around Eli’s waist. “Deal. But it’s only valid if sealed with a kiss.” She smirked and tilted her head upwards, urging Eli to comply. 

Eli smiled softly and leaned forward. She kissed her tenderly. Nozomi smiled into the kiss and slowly it became increasingly more heated as hands began to roam and passions flared hot. Nozomi only broke apart when she needed some air. Eli attempted to re-initiate the kiss but was stopped by Nozomi turning her face away. 

“Down girl,” she panted. Her voice low and husky. Eli had a hard time restraining herself at the sound of it; her hands kept roaming. “Unless you want to ravish me on the kitchen table?” Nozomi smirked playfully.

“N-nozomi!” Eli stuttered and her face went even redder than before. “We eat there!”

Nozomi chuckled slightly and tugged on Eli’s arms, pulling her off of the cabinet and onto her feet. “So, that’s a no?” She chuckled. 

Eli spun her around and kissed the back of her neck earning a surprised gasp from Nozomi. Eli smiled and intensified the kisses until her lover couldn’t take much more. She stopped and placed her lips next to her ear. 

“Maybe next time,” Eli whispered, causing a shiver to go up and down Nozomi’s spine. “But I still want you. And we’ve got all night.” She planted another kiss on her neck. 

“Bedroom?” Nozomi breathed, closing her eyes. 

“Bedroom.” Eli said as she scooped Nozomi up into a bridal carry and headed for the soft cushions of the oversized bed.

\---

The sheets around them were messy and bunched around them as they laid in the calm afterglow from their love making. Nozomi’s head rested upon Eli’s chest as the blonde used her hand to make slow circles on the small of Nozomi’s back. Nozomi hummed in contentment as she snuggled in closer to Eli, who chuckled.

She placed a kiss on top of Nozomi’s head and tucked several stray hairs behind her ear. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Eli asked, quietly. 

Nozomi shook her head. “I’m just happy. I’m always glad when you stay over. Makes it feel more like home.” She said quietly. 

Eli felt the warmth in her chest grow. She never had the right words to express what she was feeling when it came to Nozomi. Love felt too simple because the feeling was all consuming at times. 

“I agree. I like it here it here too. But then again, I like where ever you are.” Eli kissed her forehead and shifted them so that she could be laying on her side, facing Nozomi. She found herself engulfed in wide turquoise eyes that looked shy from Eli’s declaration. “I love you, you know.”

Nozomi smiled softly and leaned forward, exchanging another kiss with Eli. She pressed her body closer. They always fit so well together.

“I love you too, Eli.” Nozomi said as she pulled away, settling herself into Eli’s embrace once more. 

Lying there together, Eli and Nozomi’s breathing began to even out as they rested. Neither one asleep but more than content to be near one another. After about ten minutes, Nozomi spoke again.

“Elichi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Alisa-chan is going off to college soon, isn’t she?” Nozomi began.

“Yeah. In a few months.” Eli confirmed. “She’s grown up so fast.” 

“Mhm. She has.” Nozomi paused, fidgeting with the edge of the sheet.

Eli could feel the movement and brought her hand to still Nozomi’s. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I’ve been thinking. We’ve been dating for a little while now.”

“Yeah, almost three years.” Eli confirmed. “It’s been a great three years all things aside.” 

“Yes, it has.” Nozomi brought Eli’s hand up to her mouth and gave it a kiss. “That’s why I was thinking that maybe you could move in with me. I mean, it’s close to your job and you are here alot anyhow…” 

Eli inhaled sharply. She hadn’t expected Nozomi to bring this topic up but she had been wondering the same thing herself. She just didn’t know if she was ready to take the next step. 

“..and I want you here full time. If you want to be, that is.” Nozomi hesitantly requested. 

Eli sat up a bit, propping herself up on her arms. Nozomi moved to give her space, sitting up as well as she clung the bedsheet to her chest. 

“You want me to live with you?” She asked. 

Nozomi nodded. “Well, yes. I already think of this place as ours anyhow. And one day it might be officially ‘ours’ but for now you could move your stuff in. We could start more of a life together. You could even come work on the farm full time if you wanted to. You’re great to have around and a hard worker. We work well together.” Nozomi thought she was rambling a bit but she wanted to explain the idea fully. “We’d be partners. I mean, I know it is a little different than what you’re used to at the stable but it’s good work. More livestock, more people to manage. But there are still horses here. And maybe you could even get back into riding. I know you love--”

But Nozomi was cut off by the hurt look that Eli had just shot her. They didn’t talk about that often and Eli liked it that way. Nozomi knew she had ruined the moment. 

“Nozomi..” Eli said, closing her eyes. “You know that’s not gonna happen. I’m done with horse riding.” 

Nozomi knew she couldn’t take back her words so she decided to say what was on her mind.

“I don’t think that’s true. You still love horses and riding. You’re just in a slump.”

“A slump,” Eli laughed, darkly. “Is that what you call it? I can’t ride like I used to.” 

“So? Maybe you won’t be the same but you can still do it. And who knows, ya might be even better than before. You won’t know until you try. And I’m not the only one who’s noticed these things. Hanayo-chan asked about it too. She’s knows I’ve been riding Stormy for you.”

“Oh great, now you’ve been telling my stable hand my personal business. Thanks a lot, Nozomi.” Eli grumbled as she got out of the bed. She began looking for her clothes.

“I didn’t tell her anything. And you’re overreacting.” Nozomi reasoned, sliding to the edge of the bed. “She’s just worried about you too. She’s seen how you are with your horse. She’s seen the ribbons in your office. She just put two and two together.”

Nozomi grabbed her discarded shirt and pulled it on. By the time she had located her pants, Eli was already fully dressed. She had worried that this would be the reaction.

“Eli, listen. She wants the same thing for ya that I want. We want ya to be happy and do what ya love but if ya won’t even try to ride Stormy again--”

“You think I haven’t tried?!” Eli rounded on her. Her eyes were angry. Nozomi swallowed. That had definitely been the wrong thing to say. 

“I have tried. And I just can’t, okay? You of all people should know that and shouldn’t be judging me for it.” 

Eli stood there staring daggers into Nozomi. Her expression projected anger and hurt. She could feel herself shaking as she stared at her loved. She felt betrayed even if she felt like Nozomi had a small point.

“Eli,” Nozomi reached out for her but stopped when Eli turned to walk away. “Eli, wait. Where are you going?” 

“Out.” 

Nozomi heard the front door shut sharply and she knew Eli had left. Walking to the front room, Nozomi confirmed this as she saw her lover nowhere. She could feel her eyes tearing up as she sat in the arm chair in the corner. She hadn’t meant to say all of that. She only wanted to help but her big mouth had gotten in the way. Her hand went to Eli’s reading glasses that were sitting on the side table and she clutched them in her hand.

Her question wasn’t supposed to go like this. Eli hadn’t answered her. And now Nozomi feared that she had messed up. She knew Eli was touchy about the subject and had been stupid anyway. She would apologize first chance she got. She would wait for Eli to come back. She would make it right. She couldn’t bear the thought of Eli not being in her world. 

She waited all night for her to come back, but she never did. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were absolute hell at Minami stables. If the increased workload from the new rental horses wasn’t bad enough, Eli’s attitude made things exponentially worse. Whatever had Eli in such a foul mood, Hanayo didn’t know. But she did know that Hanayo was the unwilling recipient of her angry words since she was stuck working with her all day long. Eli’s foul mood reached its peak when Hanayo managed to ask the wrong question after she forgot how to do a task halfway into the week.

“Why do I have to keep telling you this, Hanayo?” Eli gritted her teeth as she half growled at her stable hand. “You should know this by now. How long have you been working here now?”

“Almost two months?” Hanayo said meekly.

“Exactly. Now, I’ll answer this one more time and that’s it. You need to get it together.”

Hanayo nodded meekly.

\---

Lunch couldn’t come fast enough. As noon rolled around, Hanayo literally ran out of the stable and out to the field where Kotori would be waiting for her. When Kotori saw her, her face showed concern. She had been waiting with a picnic lunch for both of them as they had agree. A blanket had been spread on the ground beneath her.

“What’s wrong, Hanayo-chan?” she asked, getting up and walking to meet her halfway.

“Rough day,” Hanayo murmured.

She wouldn’t look at Kotori. She didn’t want to talk about it, lest she start crying. But it seemed she didn’t have a choice as Kotori began to press for details due to how distressed Hanayo seemed. She wrapped her arms around Hanayo and the floodgates broke open. Hanayo began sobbing.

After settling on the blanket and having a good cry, Hanayo managed to explain to Kotori what had been happening; how Eli had been so snappish and outright mean that afternoon.

“I knew she hated me.” Hanayo used the handkerchief that Kotori had given her to wipe her eyes.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Kotori said quietly. “That doesn’t sound like Eli-chan at all. Something must have happened.”

“It’s always something with her, isn’t it?” Hanayo sniffled. “Why can’t she just chill out?”

“Eli-chan has her reasons.”

“You all keep saying that. But what are they?” Exasperated, Hanayo flopped onto the blanket.

“You really want to know, huh?” Kotori asked as she laid on the ground next to Hanayo, their shoulders touching.

Hanayo didn’t worry about their closeness in that moment. It felt comforting to have Kotori so near. She was a calming presence. She nodded.

“I do. What happened to Eli to make her like this? Was she always like this?” Hanayo asked.

Kotori shook her head. “No, she wasn’t. She was always serious and hardworking but she used to be happier. She loved riding horses. She loved competing. She was great at what she did. And she came from a long line of horse riders. A bit like me,” Kotori laughed softly. “I guess that was why we got along so well.”

Hanayo turned her face to look at Kotori. “When did you two meet?”

“Hmm. When we were teenagers. Eli had moved to Japan with her family and she and her sister came her for riding lessons.”

“She has a little sister? I didn’t know that.”

“She does. But Alisa-chan doesn’t ride anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I’m getting to that. Patience.” Kotori smiled at her. “So, Eli-chan had been riding competitively since a young age. When she came here, she advanced quickly in her classes. She was even up for the olympic team like I was. But she didn’t make it the first year. She fell short at the trials. I think she was nervous.”

“Is that why she doesn’t ride anymore?”

Kotori shook her head. “Not that alone, no. It definitely set her back. She was so sure that she was going to make it through that it was a shock to her when it didn’t happen. She buckled down, though, and began to train harder. We broke up around that time.”

“I see,” Hanayo said quietly. “So, she chose her training over you?”

“Not really. We just didn’t have time for each other. I was training hard too just not at her level. But whenever we got together all she would talk about was winning and I thought it was unhealthy. We fought a bit. It just didn’t work.” She explained, picking at a thread on the blanket. “But I supported her as she trained. It was her dream after all. How was I going to blame her for that?”

“You can’t. She had to follow her heart.”

Kotori nodded. “It’s true. So, she trained and she trained and a few years later she got her shot at the cross country trials again. She was in top condition and confident. But when it came time for the competition things went poorly.”

“Did she not make it again?” Hanayo asked.

“No, she didn’t. But not because she came up short on points,” Kotori sighed, closing her eyes. “She had an accident, you see.”

Hanayo gasped quietly. “What happened?”

“I don’t know for sure. But what I do know from Nozomi-chan is that Eli-chan was extremely anxious before her turn. She kept mumbling about how everything she had ever worked on was on the line and that she couldn’t blow it. I think she spooked herself during the run.”

“What do you mean?” Hanayo looked confused, sitting up.

“I mean, that horses are extremely sensitive to the mood and energy of their rider. So, if Eli-chan was that anxious then..”

“...her horse got nervous as well.”

“Exactly,” Kotori said, joining Hanayo in a sitting position. “She was doing alright for the first half of the course. I noted that the horse was giving her a little trouble during the first few jumps. The footing was off. But she maintained and followed through. But then she came to a more difficult section of the terrain element…” Kotori explained, looking sad.

“Terrain element?” Hanayo asked.

“It’s where there are fences that are ridden up or downhill. It’s difficult because it requires a particular type of ride. She was doing fine and she came across a fence with a drop on landing. The horse has to land farther down, you see. Eli-chan must of tensed up and mid jump Stormy spooked. He landed rough but he didn’t hurt himself. Eli-chan, however, was thrown from his back. She landed pretty hard and rolled."

Hanayo winced. “Oh my god. How badly was she hurt?”

“Pretty badly. She broke ribs and her arm. They thought she had a head injury but after a scan she was fine. Spent a week in the hospital. Nozomi-chan was with her, but I don’t think she’s been the same since. Sometimes you get glimpses of her old self but she’s definitely changed.”

“It must have been extremely painful.” Hanayo commented, quietly. She could understand why Eli might not want to get back on a horse.

“It was but I think she was more upset at herself for messing up, honestly. She couldn’t finish the course so she was disqualified. That was her last shot at qualifying before her father wanted her to go into a different field. I think that after the accident he changed his mind but she hasn’t ridden a horse since.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not certain. I think she’s afraid or getting back on a horse gives her more anxiety. I’m glad she still works around horses, because she loves them, but she hasn’t ridden Stormy at all that I’ve seen. And it’s been a year since that happened.” Kotori said.

“Is there anything you can do? It can’t be good to live like that.” Hanayo asked.

Kotori reached over and squeezed Hanayo’s hand. “You’re very kind and your heart is in the right place. But I’ve tried. Eli-chan doesn’t want to talk about it. I think Nozomi-chan has tried too but it never ends well. It probably has something to do with her mood today. She gets like that sometimes. But in the end it is something that she has to work out for herself. We can’t force her back up onto a horse until she is ready.”

“That’s true, I guess,” Hanayo reasoned as she sighed. “Man, there’s a lot to riding horses than I realized. It’s tougher and more emotional than I thought. Especially when accidents like that happen.”

“Yes, there is. But it is often rewarding. And can be soothing in the right light. I ride Cheesecake sometimes when I’m stressed. Eli-chan used to be the same way. But now she’s gotta deal differently. Each rider is different in the end.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Hanayo admitted. “I’ve never ridden horse.”

“You work at a horse stable and you’ve never ridden a horse?” Kotori blinked in disbelief.

Hanayo nodded.

“That’s unacceptable.” Kotori exclaimed suddenly. “We need to fix that.”

“Fix that?” Hanayo said, surprised.

“Yes,” Kotori beamed at her, as she reached over to pull out the lunch she had prepared. “For now we eat. But tomorrow...” Her eyes glinted with the makings of a plan. “Tomorrow I teach you how to ride a horse.”

“B-but…” Hanayo stuttered and waved her hands. She loved horses but she didn’t know if she was ready. Especially after the story about Eli.

“No ‘buts’.” Kotori grinned. “Tomorrow, we ride!”

 _‘Somebody save me…’_ Hanayo thought as she swallowed. She had no choice but to accept her fate. She couldn’t say no to Kotori.

\---

The sun had long since set over the horizon of the field in which Eli was sitting in. She had perched herself on a fence post and had gotten lost in her own thoughts. She hated feeling cowardly and right now that’s all she felt. She was afraid to move forward because of how she had fared in her past. And as she sat there thinking about her troubles, she could feel her ribs ache in response. She knew it was a phantom pain as they had healed a long time ago but it still bothered her nonetheless.

She’d made a wreck of her relationship because she’d overreacted. She knew that Nozomi had only been trying to help her with her issues about riding but she didn’t know how to go about fixing it. Merely apologizing wouldn’t work. All of it frustrated her as she sat there thinking.

She desperately wanted to get over her fears when it came to riding, but it wasn’t that simple. Stormy was a great horse and she knew that he deserved a better rider than her. A rider who would actually take him out on the trail and not have her girlfriend do it. Maybe Nozomi was right, maybe Eli needed to try harder. She was just uncertain whether or not she would be able to get over what had happened. She wanted to move on with her life but she didn’t feel brave enough on her own. She could ask someone for help but who would understand the pressure she felt, even now, when she tried to ride her horse.

Should she just sell Stormy to someone and forget about the whole thing? No, she couldn’t sell Stormy. She loved that horse. Stormy had been her best friend for years. He’d always been there and to abandon him now was unthinkable.

Eli did want to ride him again. She wanted to feel like herself again. So, she needed to keep trying. Thinking that this was as good a time as any, Eli jumped off the fencepost and made her way towards the barn.

**\---**

Once she had saddled Stormy up, Eli led the horse out of the stable on foot. She led him gently along the path and he shook his head in excitement. He knew exactly where they were going. Eli fought back her nerves and focused on him.

“Wanna go for a ride, buddy?” she rubbed his nose gently as they walked. In her other hand she held a lantern to light their way.

Stormy neighed in response. His tail flicked the air, making Eli laugh.

“I knew you might. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Stormy? I know it’s dark but we’ll make it.”

Eli and Stormy made their way down the back of the Minami property and onto the trail of the Tojo Ranch’s forest. It was a path that Eli had rode a million times and her heart rose as she saw her familiar stomping grounds. Stopping in the first clearing, Eli decided that this would be enough room to get started. Even though she was somewhat scared of the dark - a thing she admitted to very few people- she was going to give it a shot.

Reluctantly, she placed the lantern she had been carrying down in the center of the area, before she turned back to her horse and patted his neck.

“Alright, ready?”

Stormy nodded and Eli moved the lead reins around and over his neck. She stood to his side and used the stirrup to climb into the saddle. With a swing of her leg, she landed squarely in the seat. It took her a moment to fight back the anxiety in her stomach. It was a lot like vertigo, but she was determined to control herself.

She breathed deeply, in and out, hoping that would help.

“You’re just sitting on the horse, Eli, nothing to worry about. He’s fine. You’re fine…” Eli spoke to herself quietly as she calmed her nerves. She ran her hand along his neck as she clutched the reins with her other hand. “He’s right here and calm. He’ll take care of you if you take care of him. Keep your head about yourself, Eli.”

Stormy snorted in encouragement and Eli cracked a small smile.

“We got this, don’t we, boy?” Eli asked the horse, trying to steady her voice.

Stormy shook his head. Eli could feel his energy beneath her.

“Alright. Let’s walk a bit, shall we?” Eli said as she lightly tapped her heels into his side. Stormy began walking forward and Eli slowly directed him around the edges of the clearing. They slowly progressed into a faster trot and Eli was able to stay fairly calm.

Soon, the two headed onto a small trail. Eli felt better by the moment. These trails were full of calm solitude. She had spent many hours riding them when she needed to clear her head. They were the best form of stress relief. Or they had been, before the accident.

Eli tensed up and Stormy responded by stuttering his step. She put that thought away as quickly as she could and he calmed down once more and returned the atmosphere to the status quo. Eli’s mind began to wander to other topics as her body started to ease into the familiar exercise.

These trails has been where she had met Nozomi. She’d been working and riding next to the ranch for years and using its trails but it hadn’t been until a fateful day in the spring four years that she had met Nozomi.

Nozomi had been riding her horse and the sun had played beautifully off of her purple hair. Eli’s breath had caught in her throat and she hadn’t known what to say. Nozomi had smiled at her brightly before introducing herself. It had been history from there on.

No, Eli couldn’t quit riding. If it hadn’t been for horse riding she’d never have met Nozomi.  She wouldn’t have such passion for her job in her life or love for that matter. She wanted to continue but every time she thought about it, she remembered failing. She had disappointed so many people. She had disappointed herself. And she had hurt herself because of a stupid error. She had been so close to succeeding at her dream. She had wanted to make her family proud. She had wanted to go to the Olympics like her grandmother had. But she had messed it all up. She let her nerves get the better of her and her horse.

Eli felt her breathing become more shallow as the old rush of anxiety from the memory came back to her.

Stormy became agitated as Eli began to lose control of her emotions. She tightened her grip on the reins, pulling both back to her chest; only making it worse. As Stormy jutted forward, Eli almost lost her balance.

“W-woah, boy. Stormy, we’re fine.” Eli said, trying to convince not only her horse, but herself. But her anxiety was too loud in her ears and she was unable to regain control of the situation.

A noise from off the forest path caught both of their attention and Stormy jerked hard to right in reaction. Eli knew that nothing was there. But horses are highly sensitive to their environment, sometimes even seeing things that weren’t there. So, in true horse fashion, Stormy got reared back out of fear and ran from the noise.

“No-no-no-no-no-no” Eli heard her own voice rise quickly as the situation got out of hand. She

Stormy was moving so fast and so erratically that Eli was terrified that she was gonna fall. She tried to gather her wits about her and push through the fear.

 _Calm him down, get control. Calm yourself. Calm yourself. Calm yourself…_ ’ Eli thought repeatedly. _‘Remember your training.’_

As Stormy charged through the woods back towards the farm and through the forest, Eli began to relax her body and reset her ankles as best as she could while staying on top of the horse’s back. She let up some on the reins and began switching the pressure from rein to rein, utilizing her left and right hands in turn to tug the horse’s attention from the tunnel vision it had gained in its panic. Steadily, the distraction and redirection was working and Stormy finally came back to a steady trot. Eli leaned forward as he slowed and brushed his neck with her hands. She was close to falling apart and she knew it but she needed to focus on Stormy and finish out the technique.

“There boy, woah...you’re fine...sshhh.” she continued to stroke his mane and he came to a complete stop.

Eli clung to his neck for a moment before sliding off the saddle and back onto the ground. The moment her feet hit the ground, her knees buckled and her breathing went back into a rapid spiral of anxiety. She knelt on the ground and felt the tears pouring from her eyes.

“I failed again..” Eli gasped.

Stormy moved towards the head of the trail giving Eli some space. She didn’t have the energy to look up. She was trying not to faint. It was only when she heard a familiar voice that she was even aware that she was still on all fours in the middle of the dirt. The world was still moving but she could still recognize that voice.

“Stormy?”  

It was Nozomi.

Eli looked up to see a light in the short distance being held up. Nozomi was there petting Stormy’s neck and taking him by the reins.

“What are ya doin’ out here by yourself…?” Nozomi asked as she looked over the horse, whose coat was worked over with sweat.

Stormy snorted at her shook his head before yanking it back towards Eli’s direction. Nozomi’s expression registered the implication. “Is Elichi with you?” Nozomi’s voice raised in panic. “Where is she?”

Eli finally managed to raise a hand, drawing Nozomi’s attention to her.

“Eli!” Nozomi dropped Stormy’s reins and hurried over to her. Through her hazy vision, Eli could see that Nozomi was in her nightdress and a pair of boots. What was she doing out there anyway?

Nozomi set the lantern she’d been carrying next to Eli as she knelt down to her.

“Eli, are you alright?” Nozomi asked as she tried to help Eli off of her knees. Eli couldn’t answer at first. She shook her head instead. She still couldn’t catch her breath. Nozomi seemed to catch on as she put her hand on back and began rubbing soothing circles.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Just breath. You’re safe, you’re safe.”

Eli did her best to comply, following the sound of Nozomi’s voice and her instructions.

“In...out….in...out….that’s it. Slowly now….” Nozomi said quietly.

After what felt like an eternity but was only ten minutes, Eli’s breathing returned to some semblance of normal and she sat on the ground, her head on her knees. Nozomi hadn’t strayed from her side.

“N-nozomi,” Eli swallowed, turning her head so that she could see her.

“Yes, Elichi? Feeling any better?” Nozomi asked with a small, worried smile.

“Slightly. Sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do this on purpose,” she reasoned. “Though I am curious why you’re out here this late.”

Nozomi took one of Eli’s hands in hers.

“M-me? W-what about you?” Eli sniffed back the remainder of her tears.

Nozomi shrugged

“I couldn’t sleep,” Nozomi admitted. “And I thought I saw something go into the forest trail. My gut told me I should come take a look. I thought it might be important. I saw your lantern and then when I heard the commotion, I came across Stormy. Then I saw ya kneeling here looking like you were gonna be sick. I’m glad I trusted my guy.” She gave Eli another once over look. “Any injuries?”

Eli shook her head.

“That’s good, at least. Now, ya wanna tell me what happened?”

“After our fight…” Eli closed her eyes tightly. “I-I couldn’t get what you said out of my head.”

“Eli, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to push you. I know it’s a touchy subject. I didn’t mean to upset you. Please forgive me.” Nozomi said, looking guilty.

“No, I’m sorry being so...stubborn. You were right. I’ve been avoiding things. I wanted to ride again. I’m tired of being so afraid. So, I came out here to try harder. It was going fine and then I just...panicked. I was too inside my head and then everything came rushing back. I just couldn’t do it and then the anxiety kicked in and I messed up. Stormy got agitated, then something scared him and he ran away from me. I managed to get him to stop without being thrown from him, but I was…”

Nozomi didn’t let her finish. She wrapped her arms around Eli tightly, pulling her into a hug. “It’s alright, okay? It’s over. You’ll try again.”

“But what if I can’t? I’m weak. I mean, I can’t even ride my own horse for an hour without having a panic attack.”

Eli’s ribs throbbed painfully. She hated feeling that way. She didn’t want to tell Nozomi about it but Nozomi was quick to notice it, placing a hand gently on Eli’s side.

“Still hurts, huh?” Nozomi asked gently.

Eli nodded. “Yeah, it’s stupid.” she mutttered. “Phantom pains, the doctor calls them…”

“That’s true. But it won’t be that way forever. Things’ll get better. I know they will. You’ll find a way. My Elichi always finds a way,” Nozomi smiled.

Eli laid her head against Nozomi’s. “I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have fought with you. I shouldn’t have left that night. Or avoided you.”

“I was worried, but I figured ya needed some space. I hoped you would come around if I apologized tomorrow. But I think we can forgo that now. At least we’re good now, right?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Always.” Eli confirmed softly.

Nozomi hummed in contentment.

“Can’t sleep without ya, though…” Nozomi admitted with a resigned smile.

“And you call me spoiled sometimes..” Eli laughed softly. The edge was disappearing off of her nerves.

“Can’t help it. I missed ya.”

Eli sat up, looking into Nozomi’s eyes. She knew that the fight had put Nozomi through the ringer as well even if she didn’t openly admit it to the fullest. Nozomi didn’t have anyone else in the world, she once told Eli. She said she had gotten used to being alone, but that didn’t mean she didn’t get lonely. Eli knew her too well to think otherwise; her eyes said it all.

Leaning close, Eli brushed her lips against Nozomi’s. She put all of the love she could muster into the kiss. Nozomi instinctively wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck and pulled her closer. Eli pressed her forehead against Nozomi’s and rubbed her nose against hers.

“Thank you for helping me just now. I was freaking out pretty badly.” Eli breathed.

“Anytime. But we should get ya inside. It’s chilly out here and I’m still in my nightdress.” Nozomi said quietly. “I’ll help ya take Stormy up to my stable to board him for the night and then I’ll make ya some cocoa to help calm your nerves.” Nozomi kissed her on the forehead.

“With tiny marshmallows?”

“With tiny marshmallows.” Nozomi smirked and kissed her again. Taking Eli’s hand in hers again, she stood up and pulled her with her. The two women moved over to Stormy who had been waiting at the edge of the clearing. He was much calmer than earlier. With his reins in her hand, Eli lead him back out of the forest with Nozomi by her side.

Eli couldn’t help but think that Nozomi was her real lantern in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

“I thought it was just going to be you and me,” Hanayo said quietly as she met up with Kotori the next morning down at Tojo ranch. She’d driven her car up to work as usual, expecting to find Kotori waiting for her there but instead she’d found a note telling her to go on down to the ranch. When she arrived, Kotori was already there and Cheesecake was already saddled up.

She had been looking forward to some one on one time with Kotori, so the fact that Nozomi had been invited as well was slightly disappointing. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Nozomi it was just, well, she was gay for Kotori and that had been what she expected. 

“Didn’t I mention Nozomi-chan coming along?” Kotori asked. Hanayo shooked her head. “Oh. Sorry, Hanayo-chan. Is it okay?”

Hanayo wanted to scream ‘No’ but she couldn’t bring herself to hurt Kotori’s feelings. So, she would just have to put up with Nozomi’s presence and hope for some alone time later. 

“N-no, it’s fine. I guess I’m just nervous. First time attempting to ride a horse and all.” Hanayo looked down at her hands, fidgeting. 

Kotori reached over and took the fidgeting hand, clasping it. “It’ll be great! Don’t worry. You’re in good hands, after all.” Kotori grinned. “Trust me.”

“I do.” Hanayo breathed in the soft, wonderful tension that had been growing between over the last few weeks. Luckily for her poor, little, gay heart Nozomi decided to enter at this moment. 

“Well, good morning little fillies. Am I interrupting something?” Nozomi smirked, her eyes going directly to their intertwined hands. 

Well, okay, Hanayo wasn’t lucky. She was just embarrassed. She quickly pulled her hand out of Kotori’s and returned it to her side. 

“M-morning!” Hanayo said, a little too loudly. She could hear Kotori laughing softly from beside her. 

“Someone’s eager,” Nozomi chuckled. “Ready to get this pony show on the road, Hanayo-chan?”

“As ready as I will ever be.” Hanayo admitted. 

“She’s fine. Just nervous.”

“I get that. Horses are powerful animals after all. Gotta respect ‘em or you’re in a world of trouble. They can kind of do what they want with you if you aren’t firm with them.” Nozomi explained. 

Hanayo squeaked. “T-that’s not gonna happen is it?” 

“It won’t if ya listen to what we tell you. Now, c’mon. I got a special horse for ya to ride, Hanayo-chan.” 

“Special?” Hanayo asked as she followed Nozomi and Kotori into the barn. They left Cheesecake hitched outside for the time being.

“Yep!” Nozomi lead them to a stall near the end. 

Inside the stall was an Appaloosa gelding with a black and white spotted coat. Hanayo thought the horse looked a bit like a dalmatian; his spots were small and scattered all over his body, even covering his face and eyes. The only part of him that wasn’t spotted was the soft pink of the end of his nose. She smiled at him and stepped forward to the gate of the stall. He was a little bit smaller than the other horses she had seen but not as small as Nico the shetland pony. 

“Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi reached her hand up, offering it to the horse in the stall, who goofily shook his head in greeting. His wild grey and black mane flicking from side to side as his nose pressed against Nozomi’s hand. “Meet Pokey.”

“Pokey?” Hanayo asked. 

“Yep, it’s short for Polka Dot. He doesn’t have a big fancy name like the other horses. He’s too silly for that.” She smiled.

“I see,” Hanayo grinned, turning back to the horse. “Hello, Pokey.”

Pokey whinnied happily.

“Oh, hello Pokey!” Kotori hopped up to the gate, greeting the horse with her own extended han. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

The horse placed his nose in Kotori’s hand and snorted. He seemed extremely friendly and that helped put Hanayo’s nerves at ease. 

“Pokey is good for beginners,” Nozomi explained as she unlocked the gate and slide it open. She stepped inside, gently nudging Pokey back in order to give her room. “He was kind of a runt when he was born. He stuck around here because most of the buyer’s aren’t interested in a horse like him. He’s smaller than normal but there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s happy and healthy and very good horse. He took to training well and is great with people. Aren’t ya, buddy?” Nozomi rubbed the horse’s neck causing him to lift his head like a cat, appreciating the affection. His ears twitched from the sensations and he made appreciative noises. Hanayo imagined the horse purring and she couldn’t stop herself imagining it.

“He’s a little goofy,” Hanayo laughed. “But I like him.”

“I’m glad. Now, get yer tiny self in here. First thing’s first is learning how to saddle and bridle him.” 

Hanayo nodded and took a step inside the stall. Kotori watched from the hall. 

“Now, offer him your open hand,” Nozomi explained. “Let him get use to you. Pet him a little. Yes, like that.”

Hanayo cautiously approached Pokey, following Nozomi’s instructions. Her nervousness was almost completely gone now as Nozomi walked her through placing on the bridle and bit. It was easier than Hanayo thought it would be. Nozomi told her this was because she was calm and confident. Those things were important when dealing with a horse.

She was then walked her through the saddling process. The blanket, then the saddle. She made sure that Hanayo adjusted the straps just right and tightly enough. Pokey had a habit of holding his breath and that could complicate the placement if she wasn’t vigilant. As they went through the lesson, Nozomi and Kotori explained the differences between the two different types of saddles.

“I’ve read about them, but it’s different experiencing them like this,” Hanayo commented as she walked Pokey out of his stall. His tack was fully in place and she had been 

“I’ll bet. You’ve got a western saddle for Pokey but Cheesecake has the English saddle because that’s what I’m more used to,” Kotori explained as Nozomi went to fetch her horse. “It keeps me closer to the horse during the exercises and it’s easier to control the horse during the dressage. It’s a lot lighter than the western saddle, as well. It lacks the horn, too. See?” Kotori pointed out the differences between Pokey and Cheesecake’s saddle. 

“Because you don’t need to tie off a rope or anything in English riding.” Hanayo knew that much. 

“Exactly. The Western saddle is heavier too.”

“Why is that?” Hanayo asked.

“Because it is designed for longer rides out in the fields and on the trail.” Nozomi emerged from the barn, riding a large, black and white mare. She was also using a western saddle. “It is also designed to spread the weight of the rider out over a larger area of the horse's back. It’s more comfortable for both rider and horse when yer out in the field chasing cows or other livestock.”

Hanayo nodded, understanding. “That makes sense.” 

Nozomi’s dogs, Rin and Umi had discovered the gathering of people and had eagerly joined the women in the barnyard. Rin made a B-line for Hanayo and licked her hands. Hanayo made sure to pet her. Rin was so friendly after all. 

“Yup. Just depends on what you’re doing while on a horse that determines what kinda tack ya need. Ushi here is cattle and rodeo horse through and through, so we stick with the western saddle.” Nozomi directed her horse to a stop. “Oh, right. Ya haven’t met my horse either, have ya, Hanayo-chan?”

“Nope, but I’ve seen you riding her in the back fields before. She seems fast.” Hanayo said, watching Kotori, who was already saying hello to the black and white mare. She really was great with animals. They all seemed to like her. 

“Well, there’s no time like the present. Hanayo-chan, this is my horse, Ushi.” 

‘ _ Well, that explains the coloring, _ ’ Hanayo thought with a laugh.  _ ‘Of course she would name her horse ‘cow’. it was Nozomi after all. _ ’

Nozomi beamed proudly as she introduced her horse. “She’s my go-to gal. We’ve been partners for a while now.” The horse moved back and forth, shifting from foot to foot. It was clear Ushi was ready to hit the trail. The horse certainly had a lot of character.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nozomi laughed at the horse. “We’re gonna get goin’ soon enough, Ushi. But ya gotta say hello to Hanayo-chan first.” Nozomi nudged the horse. “Say hello properly.”

The horse backed up slightly before doing something that Hanayo wasn’t expecting. Ushi slowly bent down, taking a knee with one front leg and sticking out the other in front of her in a formal bow directed at Hanayo. All the while, Nozomi balanced on the saddle on her back. 

“That’s amazing!” Hanayo eyes widened. “How did you teach her how to do that?”

Ushi straightened up and Nozomi praised her and few her a treat from her pocket. “Lots of practice. But Ushi is a polite and obedient girl so it wasn’t too hard. She’s also a trick horse.” Nozomi explained. “I had a lot of time growing up so we got into some interesting training because my parents were busy.”

“Ushi’s such a clever horse.” Kotori beamed, but there was a snort of displeasure from behind her as Cheesecake grew jealous. Laughing, Kotori walked over to her and patted her nose. “It’s okay, Cheesecake. You’re just as wonderful. Plus, you’re my horse so don’t worry about being replaced.”

Cheesecake whinnied lightly, looking more happy with the re diverted attention back onto her. Pokey nudged her in the back as well, deciding that he wanted attention too. She placed a hand on his flank and stroked him lightly. 

“They all have such great personalities.” Hanayo couldn’t help but laugh. 

“They do! Nozomi-chan is the one to thank for that. She’s such a great breeder.” Kotori kissed Cheesecake on the nose. 

Nozomi shook her head, but smiled. “Thanks but the horses are already who they are gonna be. Give them some credit too. Now, let’s get goin’ before the mornin’s over and we don’t realize it. Kotori-chan, help  _ ‘My Little Pana’ _ up into the saddle and we’ll get this show on the road.”

Kotori laughed at the nickname and Hanayo blinked. But they both nodded and Kotori turned her attention to Hanayo.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

\---

The riding lesson went surprisingly well with Nozomi and Kotori’s help. Nozomi had instructed Rin and Umi to stay behind so Rin wouldn’t get in the way of the lesson with her puppy like enthusiasm. So, instead Rin decided to chase Maki around the barn. The cat had been watching the group get ready as well.  

Hanayo was most appreciative of this due to how nervous she had been at the prospect of learning to ride. Hanayo had been certain she would be a mess during her first lesson but with their expert advice and encouragement she found herself taking to it with great ease. She was nervous at times but quickly overcame it. 

Nozomi had been right. She and Pokey were very compatible with one another. Hanayo had nothing to fear from the gentle gelding with a large, goofy personality. 

It was after a few hours that the three women decided to call it a day and were headed back towards the farmhouse. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Hanayo asked, riding on the outside of the group next to Kotori. 

“Well, I met Kotori-chan when I was twelve. She was what,” Nozomi looked at Kotori. “Nine?

“Yep!” Kotori smiled. “I was tiny when my mother opened the stables next door.”

“She was adorable. You should have seen her, Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi winked at Hanayo, who’s face flushed. Kotori was focused on Cheesecake and didn’t notice, luckily. 

“I-I bet.” Hanayo stuttered. Nozomi laughed. 

“My father rented some of our land and Mama Minami was eager for the opportunity to utilize it for her new prestigious riding school. She was ridin’ the success of her first olympic medal at the time. A bronze. Then the second one, a silver came along and things got better for her.”

Kotori’s expression changed to a more pensive one when Nozomi brought up her mother’s Olympic medals came up in conversation. Hanayo could tell that she felt the pressure to follow in her mother’s footsteps.

“Sounds impressive.” Hanayo commented.

“It was. They did a good business. So, when I decided to sell that bit of land later, she bought it. Admittedly, we didn’t hang out together until much later. Probably not until after I met Elichi.” Nozomi turned the group down a side trail and back towards the farm proper. She’d chosen and easy forest trail for their morning ride.

“When was that?” Hanayo asked as Kotori remained quiet. If Nozomi noticed this change in their friend she didn’t mention it. 

“When I was twenty. Elichi was nineteen, she’d started working full time at the stable to supplement her competition fees. Then she became the Stable Manager for the Minamis and we dealt with each other more and more. It sort of progressed from there.” She smiled. “It was a happy meeting even Elichi was super shy at first.”

Kotori came out of her thoughts finally and giggled. “That’s Eli-chan for you. She seems tough at first but it really is just an act. She can be pretty shy.”

“Yep, and clingy.” Nozomi smirked. “She’s a big baby too. Did you know she’s afraid of the dark, Hanayo-chan?”

Hanayo shook her head. “That’s unexpected.”

“It is!” Nozomi laughed, taking the path out of the forest finally. The field lay in front of them now. 

“Eli-chan is never what she seems,” Kotori explained. “She’s kind. She also has a major sweet tooth when it comes to chocolate. She would eat it for breakfast lunch and dinner if she could.”

“Oh! One time she ate this plastic piece of chocolate that was on a display 

“What a dork!” Kotori snorted. 

Hanayo couldn’t help but join the other girls laughter. When it died down, the three women fell into a comfortable silence.

“I wish I could see that side of Eli, but that is unlikely. She’s been basically yelling at me the last few days.” Hanayo winced. 

“Don’t let her get to you. She’ll apologize eventually.” Nozomi reasoned. 

“She’s right. Give it time.”

“How do you two know?” Hanayo asked.

“Because we know Elichi. She doesn’t mean to do that, she just lets her emotions get the best of her at times and unfortunately takes that out on other people. She’s better than she was.” 

Kotori nodded in agreement. 

“I hope you’re right. I was starting to think I didn’t belong here. The last few days didn’t help.” Hanayo ducked her head.

“Nonsense, Hanayo-chan,” Kotori leaned over in her saddle and nudged Hanayo’s shoulder. “You certainly belong. Look at you! You’re riding a horse! You’re doing everything you need to do and doing it well. You’re a fast learner. We wouldn’t want you leaving us, after all.”

“But I’m a little out of my league. I’m not a competition rider like you or Eli.” Hanayo explained. “Nozomi-chan and I are similar in that respect but I don’t have her skill. I’m just kind of a newb at this all.”

“Well, to be fair, Nozomi-chan is competition rider. But that’s not the point. It’s more about feeling at home. And I feel like that when you’re here.” Kotori smiled at her as she sat back properly in her saddle. “Don’t you like it here?” She asked.

“I do. Very much.” Hanayo nodded, staring directly at Kotori.

“Then don’t leave,” Nozomi shrugged. “Do what makes you happy. Even if Elichi is grumpy sometimes. Lord knows that didn’t stop me and look where it got me. Eventually she lightens up and you’re in good. Believe me, you’re close, Hanayo-chan. Just don’t try and take her from me, because I will curse you.” Nozomi raised her hands and wiggled her fingers as if she was going to put a magic spell on her. 

“Yes ma’am.” Hanayo squeaked. Kotori and Nozomi laughed.

“I’m just teasing, Hanayo-chan. I know ya got your eyes elsewhere.” She winked again, putting her hands back on the horn of the saddle as she casually continued to ride.

“N-nozomi-chan!” Hanayo’s voice was even more high-pitched and Kotori’s eyebrows raised.

“What does she mean by that?” Kotori asked with concern. 

Hanayo cleared her throat and dodged the question. “So, what did you mean by Nozomi-chan being a competition rider too?”

“Oh, Nozomi-chan was quite the champion too. Just in a different sense.” Kotori explained, playing along with Hanayo’s change of subject. 

“That’s true. I’m not one for your fancy English riding. I’m a country girl through and through, so give me barrel racing over your fancy dressage riding any day,” Nozomi winked playfully at Kotori. She raced her horse forward, emphasizing her point.

Kotori rolled her eyes, though her smile never left. She stayed behind with Hanayo and they trotted side by side.

“Don’t get me wrong, what Kotori-chan and Elichi does takes a lot of discipline, practice, and skill but it just ain’t me.”

“What do you mean?” Hanayo asked from a little ways behind the two women. Pokey had started to drift off the trail. He had seen some dandelions he wanted to eat. 

Nozomi saw it happening. “Pull ya right rein, Hanayo, make sure that silly horse stays on the path. Don’t hesitate.” 

Hanayo nodded and did as she was told. Pokey didn’t resist and made his way back to following the other horses on the trail. 

“I did it!” Hanayo grinned. 

“Yes ya did, Hanayo-chan,” Nozomi smiled. “And what I meant is that I’m a barrel racer.”

“You’re a barrel racer?” Hanayo asked. Kotori had fallen back slightly to ride next to her. They exchanged a smile as Hanayo continued talking. “I thought you were a horse breeder and a farmer.”

“I do raise horses but in my younger days I traveled with my father to the rodeos and eventually picked up a few tricks. I don’t compete anymore these days but I’ve got plenty of ribbons to show for myself.” Nozomi steered the group back towards the path back up to the barn. 

“Learn something new every day I guess. Did you enjoy it?” Hanayo asked. Her hands were a little clumsy with the reins, but she really felt that she was getting the hang of it. 

“I did, very much so.” Nozomi smiled back at Hanayo over her shoulder. 

“Oh!” Kotori was suddenly hit with an idea. “Why don’t you show her, Nozomi-chan?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Don’t you need to get back to Mama, little bird?” Nozomi smirked.

“Psshh.” Kotori waved her off as she trotted up next to Nozomi. “She’ll deal. Being a little late to lunch won’t hurt anything. Besides, I love watching you race. You’re the fastest rider I’ve ever seen.”

Nozomi chuckled. “Very well, Kotori-chan. You and little Hanayo-chan set up the course and I’ll run it for you.”

Hanayo gave Kotori a curious look only to receive an excited expression in return.

“Trust me, Hanayo-chan. It’ll be fun!” Kotori said as she moved Cheesecake into a canter and quickly crested the hill, the farmhouse and barn coming into view. Smiling, Hanayo urged Pokey forward, lightly tapping her heels into his side as she had been shown and she was following Kotori closely. The urge to follow Kotori anywhere she wanted to go grew ever stronger. 

Watching the two women leave her behind, Nozomi shook her head with a smile. She leaned forward and spoke secretly to Ushi. “I think love is in the air, don’t you?” 

Ushi whinnied and flicked her tail in agreement, making Nozomi laugh.

“I’m glad ya agree. Now, let’s show ‘em what we got.” 

Nozomi kicked her heels into her horse’s side and the two took off, catching up to Kotori and Hanayo with ease.

\---

To say that Hanayo was impressed by Nozomi’s riding skills was an understatement. She watched as Nozomi easily made quick work of the barrel course that Kotori and she had set up for her, rounding each corner with a natural fluidity that made it seem like she was one with her horse. There was no doubt in her mind that Nozomi and her horse were one entity. And their time to complete the course spoke volumes.

“Wow.” 

This was all Hanayo could manage to say as Nozomi rode Ushi back towards where she and Kotori had been watching from near the gate. Kotori was clapping enthusiastically and Nozomi’s grin was wide. She brought Ushi to a halt and stroke the horse’s neck proudly.

“That was amazing as always, Nozomi-chan!” Kotori praised. 

“Thanks Kotori-chan. But Ushi did most of the work. I was just along for the ride. I trusted her and she did her job.”

“Yeah, but I can’t do that and I’ve been riding for forever.” Kotori slide off her seat on the fence.

“True but we’ve got different skill sets. Elichi does things different too. We’re experts in our own fields.”

“I know, I know. Doesn’t mean I still can’t be amazed every time I see you complete a run.” Kotori hmphed. 

“Fair enough,” laughed Nozomi.

“Why did you stop racing if you’re that good?” Hanayo honestly didn’t understand. She watched the two from her seat on the fence. 

“Life’s not all about competitions, Hanayo-chan. It wasn’t what I wanted anymore. I didn’t have any interest in the ribbons. I still help train horses for the rodeo, but that’s more of a tradition since my father did it. But without him here to go with me to the rodeos it really isn’t what it used to be.” Nozomi smiled, but Hanayo could sense a hint of sadness in her tone.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Hanayo rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. 

“It’s ok, it was just a question. No harm, no foul.” Nozomi reassured, riding Ushi in Hanayo’s direction and towards the fence gate. 

“Now, let’s get cleaned up and get the horses put up. I think that’s enough lessons and demonstrations for one day.” She smiled and Kotori opened the gate. 

\---

“Why don’t you two come in for some tea?” Nozomi suggested. Pokey and Ushi had been brushed and their saddles had been put up. Cheesecake was in a stall for the time being. Umi and Rin were happily running alongside Nozomi now that they had been given permission to join the party once more. Maki cat had long since abandoned the barn because the dogs were too noisy. 

“We can have some girl time since I don’t have to do anything pressing. It’s Sunday after all.”

“That sounds---”  Kotori began but the three women stopped in their tracks as they spotted a familiar figure with a blonde head of hair standing on Nozomi’s front porch. 

Eli was knocking on the door and was now looking in the window of the house. She carried a bouquet of lilies in one hand and a small white teddy bear in her other hand. 

Kotori looked at Hanayo and they nodded. 

“I think we’ll pass, Nozomi-chan,” Kotori said. “I need to get back and I’m sure Hanayo-chan has something she needs to do.”

Nozomi watched Eli for a moment with an pensive expression before turning to Hanayo and Kotori. “Are ya sure? We could all have tea together.”

“Nah, this looks like a private matter. But thank you.” 

“C’mon, Hanayo-chan, I’ll give you a ride back.” Kotori smiled at her before tugging her away. 

“W-what?” Hanayo’s eyes widened. 

“It’ll be fun,” she smiled. “Goodbye Nozomi-chan! Thanks for the help with the lesson today.” She waved at the ranch owner. 

“Y-yeah! Thanks, Nozomi-chan!” Hanayo waved as well, though she still looked terrified.

Nozomi laughed and returned the wave. “Anytime, ladies. I’ll talk to ya soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She winked.

“What does that even mean?!” Hanayo cried as Kotori dragged her into the barn.

Nozomi shook her head before walking up to the porch. Eli hadn’t seen her yet which gave Nozomi time to examine her face. She seemed deep in thought, as evidenced by the fact that she was chewing on her lip and her brow was furrowed. 

“Your face will stick like that if you’re not careful.” Nozomi said, near Eli’s ear. 

The blonde jumped out of her skin before settling back against the wall.

“N-Nozomi! You scared me!” Eli said, clutching her chest. 

Nozomi giggled. “Sorry about that. You just looked worried. What’s up? You don’t usually stop by on Sundays. And what are these?” 

She gestured to the gifts in Eli’s hands. 

“Oh, um. They’re for you!” Eli thrust them out to Nozomi and bowed in the same motion. 

Nozomi looked confused. “What are they for? I don’t think I missed our anniversary.” She said, taking the flowers and teddy bear in her hand. She smelled the flowers. Umi sat at Nozomi’s heel protectively, watching Eli.

“I wanted to apologize for last night. My stupid anxiety has caused too much trouble for me and then I dragged you into it too when you had to pick me up off the ground. You deserve better and I’m sorry.” Eli said, her eyes still on the ground. She didn’t want to get emotional again so she held it back. “I don’t deserve you.”

Rin was more friendly as she sat at Eli’s feet looking directly up at her. She wagged her tail and barked. Eli blinked, staring at the dog and waiting for Nozomi to speak. 

Nozomi made a small tsking sound and set the flowers on a nearby bench. She stepped forward with the little stuffed bear in her hands and brought its nose up to Eli’s and made a kissing noise. 

Eli wrinkled her nose and stood up, confused. But Nozomi only smiled softly at her. Eli relaxed a bit. 

“That’s better. Teddy bear kisses do wonders for one’s mood, don’t ya think?” 

“I guess so, yeah.” 

“Good. But let’s clear something up.” Nozomi said, manipulating the bear’s little arms to emphasize her point. “I’m not upset or mad at ya.”

“You have every right to be.”

“Maybe. But I’m not. I love ya and I wanted to help you. So, I’d like ya to drop it, okay?” Nozomi asked, letting the bear fall into one hand at her side. She stepped closer to Eli, tilting her head up slightly so that she could look up into her eyes. 

“But I can’t. It’s frustrating. I want to do something about it but I don’t know what. Every time I try to get back on a horse that happens. I freak out,” Eli looked away.

Nozomi made a thoughtful noise as she placed Eli’s hands on her hip pulling her attention back  to her. “Let me ask ya a question: Have ya tried to do it on your own every time?” 

Eli nodded. “I thought it would be easier that way. It’s sort of embarrassing when I have a panic attack. So, I didn’t want anyone around to see it or distract me.”

“I think that might be your problem.” Nozomi nudged her with her foot. 

“What is?” Eli looked at her.

“Trying to do it by yourself. When ya have a panic attack you’re too far in your thoughts, right? Ya keep thinking about the accident?” Nozomi asked as she snaked her arms around Elis waist. She brought them a little closer, Eli could feel her warm breath nearer. She was doing her best to concentrate on the words she was saying.

“Y-yeah. It sucks.” Eli nodded. She really wanted to kiss Nozomi so she leaned in to do so, but Nozomi ducked her head away with a smile. 

“Uh-uh. Not yet. Hear me out. If ya want to get better ya can’t do it by yourself. Let me help ya. We can start from the basics again and work through it slowly.” Nozomi reasoned, laying her head against Eli’s chest. 

“Do you think that would really work?” Eli asked. 

“I think it is worth a try. You trust me, right?” 

“I do,” Eli said immediately. 

“Then that should help. I’ll be there to help ya if ya need it and walk ya through it. I won’t judge ya if ya fail. And if if things take a little longer than expected it won’t matter. We’ll get through it together. So, what do ya say, Elichi? Will ya let me help?”

“Let’s do it.” Eli smiled at her. She had tried everything else on  her own. It was time to let someone else in. And she was glad that person was Nozomi. 

“Alright. Then we’ll start working tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? Why not now?” Eli asked. “It’s still early in the day.”

“Mmm, well we could do that. But  _ someone _ owes me a leisure day,” Nozomi smirked as she turned her face back to Eli’s. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against Eli’s until the blonde got the hint and kissed her.

“Ah yes, you’re right, of course.” Eli said, once they came up for air. She nuzzled her nose against Nozomi’s cheek. Her breath was light and airy and Nozomi felt shivers run up and down her spine but maybe that was also because Eli’s hands had made their way under her shirt and onto her stomach. 

“Of course I’m right.” Nozomi bit her lip. She unwrapped herself from Eli reluctantly before taking the blonde’s hand. “C’mon. I’ll make lunch and then we’ll have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

Eli followed along willingly as Nozomi led her through the door of the house. She only stopped momentarily to glare at Umi and Rin. A look that told them that they were going to stay outside for this one. 

As the screen door slammed shut behind the two women, Umi and Rin barked indignantly a few times before giving up. It was no use. They weren’t getting in the house anytime soon.

\---

“Looks like the two of them are making up.” Kotori mused, her arms wrapped around Hanayo, holding the reins. 

“W-were they fighting?” Hanayo asked, doing her best to ignore how hot her face was and how embarrassed she felt. Kotori talked her into letting her give her a ride back to the stables. The only problem with that plan was that Hanayo found both herself and Kotori riding Cheesecake - and Hanayo was little spoon. Cheesecake didn’t seem to mind, but Hanayo was doing her best to stay composed. Kotori was so close to her; her chest pressed lightly against her back as they rode.

“That’s my guess. It would also explain why Eli-chan was so grumpy the last few days,” Kotori guided her horse towards the back path. They were definitely taking the scenic route.

“Oh. Well, at least they made up.” Hanayo reasoned. “Maybe she’ll be happier now.”

“Mhm, let’s hope so.” 

“Kotori-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Does horse riding make you happy?” Hanayo asked as they passed the property marker on the south side. 

Kotori was quiet for a moment as she considered her answer. “Like I’ve said before, I do love riding. I’ve done it for so long that it is a part of me. But the competitions I can take or leave.”

Hanayo nodded. “I was wondering because when Nozomi-chan mentioned your mother’s medals earlier you looked, well, stressed.”

“It’s a little overwhelming, to be honest.” Kotori sighed. “I’m constantly under pressure to follow in her footsteps. She says I’m better than she was at my age so she expects me to make the team and medal.”

“I can see that,” Hanayo hummed. “But what it is that you want to do?” 

Kotori let out a soft laugh. “What I want to do? No one’s ever really asked me that before.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have a dream away from all of this stuff.” Hanayo said. 

“I think it would be my fashion design stuff. But Mother never takes it seriously. She always dismisses it as a hobby. I stopped talking to her about it a long time ago.” Kotori frowned.

“That’s not right,” Hanayo found herself getting angry at that. “She should listen to her daughter and what she wants to do.”

Kotori rested her chin on Hanayo’s shoulder. THe contact had a calming effect that Hanayo hadn’t expected. She also felt her face flush again as she heard the hum of noise from Kotori’s throat and the warm breath on her neck. 

“Mother’s always had different priorities. That’s what she does. She’s not mean about it, I just think she is caught up in her own world,” Kotori reasoned. “There usually isn’t anything else to do but go along with it. Maybe I can do my fashion stuff on the side but I doubt I’ll ever have time for proper school.”

“Why don’t you make time for it?” Hanayo asked, placing her hands on Kotori’s as they held the reins.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, why do you apply somewhere?”

“I don’t have time to go to school. Especially if I’m going back into training in a few months.” Kotori explained. Cheesecake came to a halt in the far back field and the two women stayed sitting close together. 

“But there is a chance that you won’t make the team, right?” Hanayo asked. “What if you decided to try school instead? I think it would make you happy. Pursue your own dream for a change.”

But before Kotori could answer, Cheesecake decided to walk again, causing Hanayo wobbled a little. Kotori used one arm to grip her around the waist.

“Careful, there.” Kotori smiled, lifting her chin from Hanayo’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you to fall. Here,”  She placed the reins in Hanayo’s hands. “Just steer her like you did with Pokey earlier and you’ll be fine.”

Settling into control of the horse, Hanayo felt Kotori’s hands come to rest on her waist, helping her balance. Her fingers were slim but strong. They were distracting as they adjusted with each movement of the now uphill ride but Hanayo did her best to focus on the trail ahead of her. When they hit a bump, Kotori’s hands tightened on her waist and Hanayo squeaked, earning a laugh from Kotori near her ear. 

“Are you alright there, Hanayo-chan?” Kotori asked but there was a hint of mischief in her voice as she used the opportunity to lean forward.

Hanayo nodded a bit too quickly which earned her another laugh. She cleared her throat. “You never answered my question, Kotori-chan.”

Kotori’s expression fell into a frown. “I know. But I don’t have a good answer for you. It would be a nice dream to be able to do that, but my Mother wouldn’t go for it.”

“Screw what your mother thinks.” Hanayo said, boldly. 

Kotori blinked. “What?”

“Seriously, screw what she thinks. You think my mother wanted me to start working at a horse stable? No, she thought I was crazy to quit my office job and come here. Hell, I thought I was crazy,” Hanayo blew a piece of hair out of her face. “But I’m so glad I did. It was scary, sure. I didn’t really have support of those around me but I wouldn’t change that decision for anything. I met Eli and Nozomi-chan...and you…” Hanayo smiled sheepishly. “It’s been a great adventure. I just want the same for you. You deserve to be happy.”

Kotori’s long silence made Hanayo wonder if she had said the wrong think. It was only when Kotori’s grip around her waist tightened into a hug that Hanayo let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Hanayo-chan.That means a lot.” Kotori whispered near her ear. 

Hanayo turned to look at her. Kotori’s eyes were filled with a soft admiration that made it difficult for her to look away. She watched as Kotori’s eyes flicked down to look at her lips.

“Hanayo-chan, Can I tell you a secret?”

“S-ure.” Hanayo stuttered and Kotori laughed softly. 

“I think you’re really pretty.”

Hanayo swallowed. “M-me?” She wasn’t sure if she had died during the horse ride. She tried to avert her gaze but Kotori held it. 

“Mhm. And I like you very much.”

Hanayo’s jaw felt like it hit the floor at Kotori’s words. She didn’t know what to say. But she felt more than a little pleased as she felt the heat grow in her face once again. Kotori smiled.

“Judging by the reaction, my secret isn’t a bad thing. I’ve been getting the feeling that you might like me back, so, I was wondering…” Kotori leaned forward and brushed her nose against Hanayo’s gently. Hanayo closed her eyes letting out a soft moan. She leaned forward instinctively and Kotori seized the moment.

The kiss that ensued was gentle. It was beyond soft. Soaking in the sensation Hanayo hummed in pleasure as she started to return the kiss. Kotori tasted sweet, she thought, like freshly harvested honey on a warm summer day. And as she got lost in the sensation, she was sure that she could stay kissing Kotori forever.


	8. Chapter 8

The days that followed passed in unprecedented bliss for Hanayo. She felt as if she was floating on cloud nine, especially when Kotori would come by to see her. 

Eli noticed as well but didn’t say anything. Where it was Nozomi’s influence or not, she didn’t know. She was just grateful that Eli was no longer on the attack with her. 

Hanayo’s breaks and lunches were spent with Kotori. They would find a secluded spot and hide away for the little amount that Hanayo had between tasks. While Hanayo would work in the morning, Kotori would go for light rides or sketch in the loft while Hanayo worked below. It became a pleasant routine for both of them. 

After work, things were different but no less pleasant. Where they would have little time during the day, the evening would provide the opportunity to really get to know one another. Once the confessions had been exchanged and so had a few kisses on that fateful horse ride home, the floodgates of affection had opened. Soft touches would be exchanges. Hands were held and quiet evenings were spent with Hanayo’s head in Kotori’s lap as they gazed at the stars and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They would find the best flowers in the meadow and make daisy chains for one another. It was dreamlike and blissful at but reality would appear in odd places. Especially when it came to Kotori’s mother. 

As Hanayo’s time spent with Kotori increased, Hanayo also noticed that Mrs. Minami would look at her with narrowed eyes from time to time. At first, her gaze was pensive but after Hanayo began spending most every lunch break with Kotori, Mrs. Minami became far more judgemental. Especially if it meant that her daughter wasn’t riding as much as she thought she should. 

It was an afternoon two weeks after their shared confession, that Hanayo noticed Kotori’s mother walking up to them as they sat eating lunch and trading drawings behind the indoor arena. The two had been laughing and sitting next to eat other on a bench when Mrs. Minami had decided to approach. She did not look happy. Hanayo nudged Kotori, who looked up instantly. The smile that was on her lips died into something far more neutral and forced. Her mother seemed to bring that out in her. Hanayo was beginning to hate Mrs. Minami for that. 

“There you are, Kotori.” Mrs. Minami said. “I have been looking for you. I went to watch your dressage training and you were not there. When I called your private instructor they said that you had cancelled the session not only for today but for the rest of the week. Would you care to explain?” 

Mrs. Minami crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her daughter. Her gaze moved to Hanayo for a moment, taking in the other woman before returning to her daughter as she waited for her to answer the question.

“I just wanted to take a little break, Mother.” Kotori said quietly. “It’s post competition after all. And we are waiting for the results from the trial still so I thought it would be a good time to do so.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Kotori,” Mrs. Minami stated. Hanayo noted that Kotori’s mother wasn’t being mean but she was definitely being pushy. “Now is when you should take advantage of the opportunity to continue training. You must hone your skills in the off season if you want to stay on top.”

“I know, Mother. But I wanted to work on some of my drawings.” Kotori admitted. 

“Kotori, how many times must I tell you that drawing will not get you ahead in life. It is impractical. We have a plan, remember?”

“I remember, Mother,” Kotori answered automatically. “I just thought th--”

“You just thought nothing. You’re being far too lax in your training and now you are wasting your valuable time on some silly, childish drawings. Now, C’mon, It’s time to go inside. We’ll call your instructor and---”

“No, Mother. I don’t want a lesson. And I’m not wasting my time! Don’t you see, I wa---” Kotori said loudly, before being cut off by her mother who cleared her throat. 

Hanayo placed a hand on Kotori’s arm, causing Kotori to look at her. She smiled at Kotori in an attempt to tell her that everything would be alright in the end. 

Mrs. Minami’s eyes began to bore a hole into Hanayo’s skull as she appeared to take Kotori’s side in the matter. She cleared her throat again and drew both women’s attentions back to her.

“Kotori,” Mrs. Minami said stiffly. “May I please have a word with you?”

“Yes, Mother.” Kotori said quietly as she stood up and set her sketchbook down on the bench. She walked with her mother to a spot a short ways away from Hanayo so they were just out of earshot. 

Hanayo looked down at the food in her lap. She had been so hungry just a few minutes ago but now she found her half eaten food unappetizing. From the look on Mrs. Minami’s face, she didn’t approve of her daughter eating lunch with Hanayo. In fact, Hanayo was pretty sure that Mrs. Minami didn’t 

She didn’t know what the tempest would be like if Mrs. Minami discovered that the two young women were dating. If she thought Mrs. Minami disliked her now just was hanging out with Kotori like this, she didn’t think she wanted to know what a protective mother would be like when their only child was dating someone.

Hanayo’s gaze flickered from her lunch back to where Kotori was having a quiet and tense conversation with her mother. The soft frown on Kotori’s face as her mother sternly spoke with her made Hanayo wish that she could do more for her girlfriend. She didn’t like how Kotori always seemed to end up under the thumb of her overbearing mother. But what could she do? 

Hanayo glanced beside her at the sketchbook that Kotori had left behind and she could feel an idea formulating in her head. She chewed on her lip as she laid a hand on the edge of one of the loose papers in the back of the book. She drew it out slowly and took a look at it after checking to make sure that neither Kotori or her mother were looking her direction. 

It was a butterfly dress that Kotori had been working on the week prior. Hanayo thought it was one of her better pieces and felt like it would be the perfect example of Kotori’s work that Hanayo would need to pull off her plan. Hanayo tugged it out of the sketchbook along with two other pieces and quickly stuffed them into her satchel. Kotori might kill her if she found out she took her drawings, but it was for a good cause - Kotori’s future. 

Acting just in the knick of time, Hanayo turned to see Kotori coming back towards her. 

“Sorry, Hanayo-chan,” She smiled apologetically. “I’m gonna have to cut lunch short. Mother needs me to help her with a project.” 

Kotori crouched down next to Hanayo and picked up her sketchbook and pencils. She carefully folded the cover and Hanayo held her breath, hoping she wouldn’t notice that there were missing drawings. Keeping her eyes forward so as not to give away her guilt, Hanayo wasn’t paying full attention to Kotori until she felt her breath near her ear. She had leaned in quite close to her.

“Call me later, okay Hanayo-chan?” Kotori whispered sweetly. 

“Of course,” Hanayo nodded.

“Good, I’ll talk to you then.” Kotori said and she planted a quick peck on her cheek and then stood up.

Hanayo’s eyes widened and she felt the heat in her cheeks bloom. She smiled goofily before remembering they weren’t necessarily alone. She hoped that Mrs. Minami hadn’t been watching. A quick scan of the area revealed that they had gotten lucky and Mrs. Minami was checking her cell phone at that precise moment. 

“See ya later, Kotori-chan,” Hanayo said as she chanced a bashful smile.

Giving a delicate wave with her fingers over her shoulder, Kotori bid farewell to Hanayo for the time being and followed after her mother. 

Hanayo sat back in her seat. The small interaction a few moments before steeled Hanayo’s resolve. It reminded her that she wanted nothing more than to see Kotori happy. So, with a renewed sense of purpose, Hanayo began to finish her lunch so she could get back to work.

Later that night, Hanayo printed off the application form for Bunka Fashion College. She could only hope that Kotori would get in. Only then would it be worth lying to the girl she loved.

\---

“Eli, I’m going to need ya to calm down a little bit,” Nozomi said, looking back at her girlfriend. Eli had her hands clenched tightly at her sides as they stood in the training yard with Stormy who they had already saddled. Nozomi shook her head and walked over to Eli, taking her hands in hers and gently unfurling them. “You were just on Stormy the other day.” 

“Yeah, but that was at night. It was just me and I was being stubborn. It’s far more nerve wracking during the day.” Eli did her best not to whine as she spoke but Nozomi could see right through it. 

“And how is that better at night? You’re afraid of the dark, remember?” Nozomi smiled gently at her. She’d finally gotten Eli to open her hands and she slipped her fingers into Eli’s. She could feel the blonde slowly relaxing. 

“Don’t remind me. I really was an idiot that night.” Eli gave in, leaning her head into Nozomi’s shoulder. “I’m not sure I can do this. I feel like I can’t breath…”

“You just need to relax, okay? Stormy won’t hurt you.” Nozomi squeezed her hands. 

“I know, but when I’m up there by myself, I can’t help but picture something bad happening.” Eli frowned. “Why do I have to be this way? I just want to get past it but I just…” 

Nozomi could feel Eli’s breath become shallow and rapid. She knew that another panic attack was settling in - she’d already helped Eli through one that morning when they’d only been discussing working on it that day. She needed to get ahead of it.

“Elichi, don’t focus on that, okay? Focus on me.” Nozomi said, quietly. She leaned into Eli and rubbed her back slowly. “Deep breathes. In….” Nozomi took a deep, slow breath and Eli began to concentrate on her and follow the pattern. “...and out. Good.” She exhaled slowly as well. After a few minutes of this, she could feel Eli calming down. 

“Alright, since you’re nervous about riding by yourself, let’s try a different approach.” Nozomi took a step back, but Eli clung to her. “You’re gonna have to let go for a minute if we’re gonna get anywhere, Elichi.” She laughed softly. 

“Mou, I know. Sorry,” Eli loosened her grip on Nozomi, allowing her to step away. 

“Thanks. Now, wait here. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Where are you going?” Eli asked, looking worried. She didn’t know what was up. 

“You’ll see. I’ll be right back. Just walk Stormy around a bit while I’m gone.”

“Okay,” Eli nodded and she walked over to her horse. He whinnied at her and nudged her in the shoulder sharply. “Don’t you be giving me a hard time, okay? This whole ‘getting back on the horse’ thing isn’t as easy as it looks.” She frowned and began to lead Stormy around the edges of the training yard. Stormy didn’t seem to protest any further, he was just happy to be with Eli.

\---

When Nozomi came back with Ushi all saddled up and in tow, she answered Eli’s question before it was even asked.

“I have a thought,” Nozomi began as she brought Ushi into the training yard. “Your accident was on Stormy. So, ya currently exhibit a certain level of anxiety to riding him. I figured that what we need to do is remove that part of the anxiety from your mind as we teach you to ride all over again.”

Eli frowned. “I don’t want to ride if it isn’t on Stormy.”

“It’s not permanent, Elichi.” Nozomi reasoned as she pat Ushi on the neck. “My girl will just help ya relax for the first few session. She’s gentle. And once ya get more comfortable with just riding again, we’ll put ya back on your boy over there.” She nodded at Stormy.

Eli still looked skeptical. 

“Don’t ya trust me, Elichi?” Nozomi smiled sweetly. 

“I do,” she sighed and gave in. “Alright. Let’s do this. 

\---

Nozomi had been right, riding Ushi had helped calm Eli’s nerves at first. She didn’t panic as much and it helped tremendously as she got her bearings once more. It was on the third riding session that Nozomi finally felt that Eli could get back on Stormy.

Eli was ready to do so but she still felt nervous. What if Stormy ended up being the problem? What if she could never ride him again? She didn’t want to think about it but she couldn’t stop herself from doing so. 

As Nozomi saddled up Stormy, she noticed Eli’s posture become more and more tense. 

“Hey,” Nozomi called to her. “None of that. You’ll do fine.”

“But what if---” 

“But nothing. You’ve been riding around the training yard fine. Ya even took that one jump while riding Ushi, remember?” She pointed out. 

“I did but this is different. What if I still can’t do it?”

“Stop thinking like that.” Nozomi walked over to her and poked her on the cheek. “You CAN do this. You’ve done it for years before now and you can do it again today. And I’ll be with you each step of the way. But you can’t defeat yourself before you even start. Just take it one step at a time, okay?”

Eli nodded and Nozomi gave her a kiss. “Let’s go then, lead your boy out there and we’ll get going.”

Eli took Stormy by the reins and headed out into the back field. Nozomi decided that they would do a nature ride that day. It would be less stressful.

Standing nearby, Nozomi watched as Eli finally mounted Stormy for the first time in weeks. Eli took a deep breath, put her foot in the stirrup and hopped up, sitting on the saddle. She was clearly having a bit of trouble focusing. Nozomi could tell that she was still letting her imagination get the best of her. 

“Okay, good.” Nozomi praised as she walked nearer. “Now, deep breaths, remember? Stay calm and he will stay calm.”

Eli did as she was told but her low grade energy was still causing Stormy to fidget. 

“Woah,” Eli said softly as she tried to stay in control of the situation. “It’s alright boy. We’re fine.” Eli clenched her jaw tightly. 

Nozomi shook her head. Eli wasn’t gonna calm down anytime soon, so drastic measures needed to be taken. 

“Scoot up a bit.” Nozomi told Eli. Eli did so without thinking and then felt Nozomi pull herself up into the saddle behind her.

“What are you---” Eli tried to look behind her at Nozomi, but Nozomi made sure that Eli was facing forward.

Stormy flicked his tail as he adjusted to both women’s weight. 

“I’m making sure you stay calm,” Nozomi said simply as she brought her arms around Eli’s waist and rested her hands upon the reins in Eli’s hands. “I need you to focus.”

Eli sucked in a breath at the sensation of Nozomi’s breath on her neck. “Easier said than done,” Eli joked, but Nozomi could tell that she was already calming down. And as a result so was the horse. 

“I know, but you’ll have to try. I’ll reward you later if you do it right.” Nozomi smirked before sitting up properly in the seat. “For now, I want you to lean back into me and listen to my breathing. We’re just gonna take him for a walk down the trail. Tell him to go forward.”

Eli nodded and used a tap of her heel to usher Stormy into a forward trot. He moved down the trail easily but Eli remained slightly tense. Every now and again Stormy would respond to her energy with a snort and jerk of his head. 

“Good, just keep him in check and in the middle of the path. You know how, you’re the rider. You can do this, Eli. Now, Listen to my voice and breath in time with me. In…” Nozomi inhaled. “And out.” She exhaled. Eli followed along. Stormy walked straight and deeper into the forest. 

After a while, Eli began to get the hang of it again. Her anxiety died down and she found herself enjoying the ride, even if Nozomi was at her back the entire time. Eli looked up at the trees as they passed by and smiled. She knew that no other person could help her like this. One reason was because how well Nozomi knew her but the other reason was that Stormy only trusted Nozomi to ride him outside of Eli. It was a perfect match for the situation.

“I think I’m getting it,” Eli said quietly as she leaned back into Nozomi. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, my sweet.” Nozomi chuckled. “Besides, it’s a perfect day for a ride in the woods. Though, I never imagined Elichi riding little spoon.” she winked.

“Nozomi!” Eli balked in response to the teasing. It only made Nozomi laugh hard. 

“It’s find. We all gotta be the little spoon sometime.” she grinned.

“Yea, yea, you and your weird analogies. How long you been saving that one up?” Eli asked as she steered Stormy to the left at the fork in the path.

“Hmm. A while. Can’t remember exactly.”

“You’re terrible.” Eli commented. 

“I know. But ya should wait to think lesser of me until later.” 

“Why’s that?” Eli turned to look at her.

“Because when we get back you get to ride on your own.” Nozomi smiled. Eli’s face paled slightly. She placed a hand on Eli’s arm. “You got this, okay. When you get nervous just imagine me hugging you.” She leaned forward and enveloped Eli in a tight hug. “Like this.” 

Eli hummed pleasurably and relaxed again. “It is nice.”

“Exactly. Just breath and think of me. I’ll always be there to support you, even when I’m not around.

“Mou, so cheesy.” Eli whined but it was clear that she was pleased with Nozomi’s attention.

“True, but only for you. You’re doing just fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kotori’s morning training schedule picked up after Mrs. Minami became more involved. She scolded her daughter for slacking during her off season and she was determined to make sure it didn’t happen again. 

It was after a particularly grueling session that Kotori made her way back to the main house. As she reached the front door her mother’s voice greeted her. 

“Kotori, will you fetch the mail, please?” 

“Yes, Mother,” Kotori sighed and she turned around, walking towards the mailbox near the end of the house’s driveway. 

She unbuckled her riding helmet and slid it off her head as she approached. Stuffing it under her arm, Kotori made sure to lower the flag on the side of the metal box before opening. She was very particular about the order of things at times. And for her the little flag needed to be in its downright position. 

Inside the box were several plain letters and a few large manilla envelopes. She pulled everything out before shutting the box behind her.

As she walked back to the main house, she idly thumbed through the letters. Bill, bill, application. It was the usual fare. Kotori turned over one of the larger envelopes; it was a business proposition for her mother, no doubt. Some fancy saddle company wanting to talk her into buying and pushing their goods or something. Her mother would never go for it, but that didn’t mean that the manufacturers didn’t try. She chuckled to herself before adding it back to the pile.

When she reached the front door of the house once more, Kotori turned over the last envelope. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was from - the Japanese Olympic Association. 

Her fingers trembled slightly as they held the letter. Kotori didn’t know if she wanted to know the contents of the envelope. If it was rejection, then things would be fine. Kotori could move on, perhaps, pursue something else that she wanted to do. But if it was an invitation to join the Olympic Equestrian team, then she didn’t know if she wanted to accept any longer. Her priorities had changed. Her heart was shifting into a new direction, especially with Hanayo. Was it still what she wanted or was it truly just her mother’s dream?

Getting a better grip on herself, she made her way inside the house into the foyer. Hanging her helmet on a hook, she made her way into her mother’s study. Setting the pile of mail on the desk, Kotori shuffled back to a position not too far away. Mrs. Minami was sitting behind her desk looking over some papers. She thanked Kotori for the mail, but when she didn’t hear a response from her daughter, she looked up.

“Kotori? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Kotori just stood at the end of the desk, staring at the letter in her hands. Her mother’s gaze went to the letter and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. 

“Did it arrive?” she asked suddenly. 

Kotori nodded mutely, still holding the letter. Mrs. Minami frowned and stood up from her desk. Coming around to her daughter she took her by the shoulders calmly. 

“Open it Kotori,” she smiled at her. “You’ve worked too hard not to open that letter now.”

“I-I can’t.” Kotori said quietly. She couldn’t tell her mother why but she couldn’t hide her nerves. 

“What do you mean ‘you can’t’?” Mrs. Minami asked. 

Kotori didn’t have an answer. If she left the letter unopened then nothing would have to change. That would be ideal, wouldn’t it? 

Mrs. Minami frowned as Kotori took far too long to respond. So, she gently pried the letter from her daughter’s hands. “Here, I’ll do it for you. Now,” she worked her nails into the edge of the envelope and slowly tore open the side. “Let’s see what we have…”

Kotori looked up and watched her mother’s eyes read the letter. Her expression grew more serious as the letter continued. Finally, when it was fully read, Mrs. Minami looked up at her daughter. Her expression was unreadable.

“W-well?” Kotori asked, her voice cracking. “What does it say?” 

Mrs. Minami’s expression suddenly brightened and her eyes twinkled as they looked proudly at Kotori. “You got it.”

Kotori felt the bottom of her stomach drop to the floor as her mother proceeded to hug her. 

\---

Whatever Kotori was truly feeling about being accepted onto the Olympic Equestrian team she kept underwraps. She only had a few days before her mother would make a full announcement. It was the beginning of the weekend and she needed to tell Hanayo her own terms. But she didn’t know how. 

She found her at the end of the day finishing up her work. She was behind the barn and luckily for Kotori, Hanayo was by herself. She tiptoed up behind her and quietly wrapped her arms around Hanayo’s waist and placed her head onto Hanayo’s shoulder. 

After the initial shock of being hugged, Hanayo settled into the embrace, humming quietly. “Well, hello to you too, Kotori-chan.” She smiled.

“Hi,” Kotori breathed softly. “How was your day?”

“Mmm. It was fine. Not too difficult.” Hanayo felt Kotori nod into her and tighten her hug. “How was training?”

“Same old, same old. Nothing to report. I’m a little tired, admittedly.” Kotori commented. 

As they stood with each other, Hanayo could tell something was off. Perhaps it was the tone in Kotori’s voice. It was gently but it sounded as though she was hiding something. 

“Well, maybe you should take a nap before dinner, then.” Hanayo reasoned, moving to turn around in the hug. Kotori shifted easily to allow her to do so. 

“Nah, I don’t feel like it. I had another idea, actually.” Kotori watched Hanayo’s face. Hanayo couldn’t help herself so she kissed Kotori on the nose, making her giggle softly.

“And what’s that?” Hanayo asked. The two had started to sway lightly. Hanayo would take all the Kotori affection she could get. Their relationship was soft and fluffy. Hanayo didn’t mind at all.

“Well, we’ve never gone on an actual date,” Kotori said. “We always putter around her or have to hide in the back fields. So, I was thinking, maybe you could take me into town. You’ve seen my world and I want you to show me yours.”

Hanayo grinned. “I think I can arrange that. Why don’t you go get changed? Casual. I’ve brought a change of clothes. I’ll drive and we’ll hit the town. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Kotori pecked Hanayo on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Hanayo let go of her girlfriend and watched her walk away. She felt excited but then she blinked and began to feel nervous. Crap, where was she going to take her? Did she know any good places? 

She rushed to find her phone to look up a place to eat.

\---

The date in the city had gone well. Hanayo had managed to pick a favorite restaurant for Kotori to go to with her. They’d had their fill of rice balls and other assorted things and had found their way back to Hanayo’s apartment. Kotori had insisted that Hanayo show her where she lived. It was part of the experience, she said.

After they had arrived, Hanayo went to get refreshments for them from her small kitchen and Kotori was taking her time walking around the one bedroom apartment. She took in every detail, not wanting to forget how the space suited Hanayo.Many of the walls had been covered with bookshelves and Kotori couldn’t help but smile at how Hanayo had managed to fit that many books into such a tiny space. 

“I know it isn’t much at least compared to your house,” Hanayo said, sheepishly. “But it’s home and I don’t really need any more space for myself. Plus if I stay in a smaller place it prevents me from buying more books on a whim. My mother used to get mad at me when I was a kid because I would hoard library books. I guess some things never change.”

Hanayo handed Kotori the glass of water she had poured for her. 

“Thanks, “ Kotori said before taking a sip. She continued to look around a bit more. There was a horse painting on the wall and judging from the style, Hanayo had painted it herself. “I think it is charming. Plus it is all yours. I can’t say that I really own anything outside of my Mother’s place. Maybe Cheesecake but you can’t live on a horse.” 

“I think Nozomi-chan might disagree. She spends a lot of time out in the field.” 

“Hmm. True.” Kotori laughed. Hanayo offered her a seat at the small table. Hanayo moved some of her papers aside so she could set down her drink.

“You don’t spend much time here, do you?” Kotori surveyed the clutter.

“Not anymore, no.” Hanayo admitted, sitting down next to her. “Not since I started at the stables. It’s a longer drive than I used to have and I’ve been spending so much time with you that when I get home I just sort of hit the mattress.” Hanayo laughed.

“Sorry about that,” Kotori said quietly. “I don’t mean to keep you.”

“No!” Hanayo blurted out. “It’s not like that. I love spending time with you. I just meant I’m never home. But there really isn’t anything here any more. Not for me. Not since I met you.”

Kotori blushed. “Thank you, Hanayo-chan. That means a lot. I’m happy I met you too.”

Hanayo beamed at her. The two fell into an amicable silence and Kotori’s eyes continued to wander across the mail on the table. That is until her eyes landed on an envelope that was addressed to her. She quirked an eyebrow. 

“Hanayo-chan?”

“Hmm?” 

“What’s a piece of mail doing here with my name on it?” Kotori asked, reaching for the letter in question. She felt even more confused. “It’s got your address on it, though. Why is that?”

Hanayo looked suddenly nervous. Kotori’s brain filled with a myriad of possibilities as she watched her girlfriend try to find the right words. She could imagine manner bad reasons for this, but she wanted to hear the reason from Hanayo herself. 

“Well?” Kotori asked again. She then noticed that the envelope was open.

“Before you look at it,” Hanayo commented, setting down her glass. “Let me explain.”

Kotori nodded and set the letter down. 

“I-I wanted to do something for you. We always talk about our dreams and things that we to do. But whenever I encourage you do actually do it, you blow it off.”

Kotori frowned. “I don’t always…” 

“Yeah, you kind of do.” Hanayo smirked. “But that’s not what this is about, really. I wanted to help you, give you a little push in that area so I, uh…” Hanayo fidgeted in her seat. “Isortastolesomeofyoursketchesandappliedtofashionschoolforyoubutthat’sonlybecauseIreallylikeyouandwantedyoutofollowyourdreamandmakeamazingclothes.”

“Uh...excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that.” Kotori was torn between laughter and confusion.

“I stole some of your dress sketches and I applied to fashion school on your behalf.”

“You what?!” Kotori blinked rapidly. 

“Like I said, I wanted to help you achieve your dreams, but I had this feeling that you never would have done so on your own. So, I did it for you.” Hanayo winced. She was waiting for Kotori to yell at her, or something. She missed the exchange of emotions on Kotori’s face as she went from awe to sadness to admiration as she looked at Hanayo. 

Kotori stood up and placed her hands on Hanayo’s shoulders. Hanayo finally opened her eyes. 

“That is…” Kotori breathed. “The nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

It was Hanayo’s turn to blink. “You’re not mad?”

“Not really. I’m surprised, but I’m not mad. I wish you had told me, maybe.”

“Ok, that’s good,” Hanayo exhaled a breath she had been holding. “But you might wait until you read the letter.”

“Why’s that?” Kotori asked. 

“Just read it.” Hanayo suggested. “Then we’ll see if you hate me for complicating your life.”

Kotori reached for the envelope and pulled out the letter within. “Hanayo-chan, I don’t think there is a way I could hate yo---” Kotori stopped as her eyes settled on the text  _ ‘...You have been accepted to our fashion design program...’ _

Hanayo waited for a reaction but when she didn’t immediately get one, she spoke. “Congratulations?”

Kotori turned to face her. Hanayo knew that this was it. She’d gone behind Kotori’s back and stolen her work and applied to a school for her that she wasn’t even sure was somewhere she wanted to go thus complicating her life much more than she probably wanted. She was a horrible girlfriend and waited for Kotori to break up with her or at least slap her. But what she didn’t expect was to find Kotori suddenly kissing her, over and over and over. 

“You...are...the sweetest….” Kotori said, as the kisses became more and more heated. Hanayo was having trouble keeping up. 

“It...was...nothing…” Hanayo breathed when she was able. She could feel Kotori drawing her closer to the edge of passion. She gripped Kotori’s sides as the other woman straddled her lap. 

Kotori was desperately showing her appreciation to Hanayo. Sweet Hanayo who only wanted to help her. Her wonderful girlfriend of such a short time yet they clicked so thoroughly that she wondered how they hadn’t been dating for years. Kotori used her affection to show her appreciation but she also used it to mask the growing dread in her stomach. She hadn’t told Hanayo about the acceptance letter to the Olympic team and now certainly wasn’t the time. Kotori didn’t want to think about it. She only wanted to feel Hanayo’s lips on hers and Hanayo’s hands touching her body.

Hanayo, for her part, tried to slow her down. But Kotori wasn’t having it. 

“Indulge me,” Kotori whispered near Hanayo’s ear. “For one night. I just want to be with you.”

Hanayo could do nothing but nod. Kotori smiled devilishly. 

“Bedroom?” Kotori asked.

“Bedroom,” Hanayo nodded and stood up. Luckily for Hanayo, working at a horse stable built strength. She lifted Kotori in the air, catching the other woman off guard as she squeaked in surprise. Laughter came next only to followed by more kisses as they shut the bedroom door behind them. 

\---

As Hanayo laid tangled in her bedsheets, she sighed happily. Her heart was full. The tenderness of the act of lovemaking had filled her completely from head to toe and if this was really a dream she hoped that she would never wake up. She simply wanted to stay staring at the ceiling. There was only one thing that would make it better...

A quiet pleasant hum came from the doorway, causing Hanayo to look towards it. She smiled.

“Welcome back,” Hanayo murmured. 

“Thanks,” Kotori responded as she made her way back to bed. She’s slipped on one of Hanayo’s work shirts, using it as a very short nightgown. Hanayo could just see the edge of Kotori’s upper thigh. 

The bedsprings moved as Kotori rejoined her girlfriend and settled back in. “Eyes up here,” she said before she kissed Hanayo.

“Sorry.” Hanayo blushed. “I can’t help myself.” She kissed Kotori this time. “You’re just so beautiful.” She breathed. 

It was Kotori’s turn to be bashful as her face tinted with embarrassment and then she buried her face in Hanayo’s chest. “Mou, you flatterer.”

“No, I’m serious. You’re beautiful. You make me happier than I’ve ever been. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“You’re just saying that because I let you touch my boobs.” Kotori teased, pinching Hanayo’s small love handle. 

“Ow!” Hanayo squeaked and shifted slightly. “Play fair. And no, that’s not it. I would love you even if you hadn’t let me do that. The boobs were just a bonus.” Hanayo smirked, but Kotori had stopped smiling. “What did I say something wrong?” 

Kotori shook her head and the smile returned. “Sorry, you just caught me off guard.” Kotori nuzzled in closer to Hanayo and wrapped the blanket around them. “I love you too.”

Hanayo planted a kiss on top of Kotori’s head and they laid there quietly for a time, listening to the sounds of the cars go by outside. 

“It’s so exciting in the city, isn’t it?” Kotori asked. “Or is it because I’m just not used to it.”

“It has its moments,” Hanayo mused. “But the country is nice too. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to get used to it. Especially now that you’ll get to go to school here. Can you believe you got in?”

Kotori shook her head quietly. Hanayo missed the pained expression on her face as she continued talking. “You’ll be designing magnificent clothing in no time. Then you’ll have your own line and boutique. You’ll be famous and everyone will love your clothing and---”

“Hanayo…” Kotori finally spoke up.

“Hmm?” 

“I...thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot.” 

“You’re welcome. I am just glad it worked out for the best. You got in. And you weren’t mad that I took your sketches. The admissions board loved them. You read the letter.” She grinned.

“They did, yeah…” Kotori hummed, but the tone in her voice gave Hanayo an uneasy feeling.

Hanayo shifted onto her side, giving her a better view of Kotori’s face. She frowned when she saw the expression on her face. “Kotori, what’s wrong? Aren’t you excited, Kotori?”

“I am, but…”

“But what?”

“I...I have something to tell you, Hanayo-chan.” Kotori looked directly into Hanayo’s eyes. Her amber eyes held hesitancy and apologeticness. 

“You can tell me anything.” Hanayo smiled reassuringly at her. 

“My letter came in the mail the other day.” Kotori began. Hanayo looked confused so she elaborated. “My letter from the Japanese Olympic Association…” 

“Oh.” Hanayo could feel her stomach sinking by the second. “W-what did it say?”

“I made the team,” Kotori bowed her head. 

“T-that’s great!” Hanayo tried to be cheerful, even though she knew what that meant. 

“Thank you,” murmured Kotori. “But as you realize that means I can’t go to fashion school. I accepted their offer.”

Hanayo nodded, shifting to lay on her back. “Congratulations, Kotori-chan. I guess that means your training schedule will pick up considerably, huh?” 

“Something like that…” Kotori admitted. “Hanayo-chan, there is something else too, though.”

“What’s that? Score a big sponsorship deal too?” Hanayo joked lightly but it didn’t land. 

“No. I…” Kotori closed her eyes. “My training for the Olympics won’t be here.” 

Hanayo was silent, so Kotori continued. “I’ll be leaving for a year to train overseas. It will be at the best facilities and I’ll meet a lot of people, too.” 

Kotori tried to make it sound exciting but it was clear that her heart was breaking. “I wanted to tell you…”

“I wish you had told me sooner,” Hanayo admitted.  _ ‘So I could avoid falling in love with you.’  _ She couldn’t say that out loud, though.

“I know. I wanted to but I guess I had hoped I wasn’t going to be accepted.” She admitted. 

“Then why don’t you just not go.” Hanayo said before she could stop herself. 

“I wish,” Kotori laughed wryly. “But that’s not how it works. There are so many people counting on me. And my mother would never let me turn this down. Perhaps if I had had the forethought to open the letter without her then maybe I could have lied, but that’s not how it worked out.”

The two remained lying next to each other as the clock on the wall ticked on. Hanayo felt like she wanted to cry. It had been such a perfect evening. Her time with Kotori was so precious that she didn’t want to lose it, but there was nothing she could do. Kotori was making her decision. And to be gone for a year meant the sure death of their relationship. She felt powerless as her heart began to break. 

Kotori sensed Hanayo’s pain, and knew that they felt the same. She snuggled deeper into Hanayo’s embrace and for a moment they tried to forget about what would come.

Finally Hanayo asked the question she knew she needed to ask. “How long before you leave?”

“Two weeks.”

The countdown to the end had begun and Hanayo knew it. 

_ ‘I’ll make every moment I can count.’  _ She pledged to herself as she closed her eyes and kissed Kotori’s forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

The time passed quickly once Kotori had told Hanayo about making the team. On the following Monday, Mrs. Minami announced the good news to the whole staff and students. Everyone was proud of Kotori and congratulated her. Everyone except Hanayo, of course, because she already knew. Beyond that, nothing seemed to change. Kotori had begun practicing in the afternoon as she had when Hanayo first met her so that meant that Kotori couldn’t eat lunch with her but they still spent every moment they were able to together. Things settled back into normalcy as the next week and a half passed. 

This atmosphere, however, didn’t ease the dread that Hanayo felt at Kotori’s impending departure. In fact, neither of them talked about it after the initial discussion. Kotori didn’t seem to want to talk about it and Hanayo respected those wishes since it would be better not to bring it up and cause strife in the little time they had left.

But Hanayo wasn’t at ease. Because they hadn’t discussed her departure at all, it meant they hadn’t talked about what would happen to their relationship. Kotori was avoiding it and Hanayo didn’t know how to bring it up. All of this added up, causing stress for Hanayo at work. Her head wasn’t in the game to the extent that she even hurt herself with the shoe pick while trying to clean one of the stable horses shoes out. 

Eli shook her head, but calmly helped Hanayo clean and tend to the injury. It wasn’t major but it needed a bandage nonetheless. Hanayo noticed that Eli had relaxed considerable over the last few weeks as well. She thought she looked more tired but she at least looked happy. It seemed that she and Eli had traded places. Though, it did make Hanayo smile when she saw Eli riding Stormy late one evening. At least someone was getting somewhere. 

It was on her break one day that Hanayo noticed someone approaching her. She assumed that it would be Kotori looking to join her like she always did but Hanayo was very surprised when Mrs. Minami was standing in front of her. 

“Koizumi-san,” Mrs. Minami addressed her formally. “Might I have a word with you?”

“Yes ma’am. What can I do for you?” Hanayo stood up, setting her book aside. 

“I wanted to discuss something with you. I have noticed that you and my daughter are  _ close. _ ” Mrs. Minami pursed her lips. 

_ ‘That was one way to put it.’ _ Hanayo thought. ‘ _ Close.’ _

“Yes ma’am. Kotori-chan and I get along well. We are good friends.” 

“I would appreciate it if you addressed your boss’ daughter more formally than -chan, please, Koizumi-san.”

“With all due respect, ma’am, Kotori-chan said that I may address her as such so I will continuing doing so. It is up to her, you see.”

“Hmm.” Mrs. Minami narrowed her eyes at Hanayo. She didn’t acknowledge this statement. Instead she changed the subject back. “As I said you appear close with her. But I believe that your relationship with her is getting in the way of her training.”

Hanayo raised an eyebrow at this. “I don’t understand, ma’am. Kotori-chan has never indicated that it was a problem.”

“Well, it is,” Mrs. Minami said curtly. “I was watching her train today and her head isn’t in the game. She needs to concentrate. I noticed it after you walked by the yard she was practicing in. She was doing fine but not great before then. Then you came near and she lost all confidence.”

“Perhaps you should talk with Kotori-chan about that then, I cannot help her reactions to me, ma’am.” Hanayo said simply. However, this information did make Hanayo think about her and Kotori’s current situation. She knew it hadn’t been going well, but this seemed to confirm it, especially since Kotori would be leaving the following Monday and it was Wednesday. 

“I don’t think you understand my meaning, Koizumi-san. I’m asking you to stay away from my daughter.”

“Asking?” Hanayo laughed dryly. “Sounds more like telling.” 

“Take it as you will. But you need to stay away from her. Your presence is ruining her future. You are only a distraction. I assure you that you will be nothing more than that. So, it is time to let it go and let Kotori be successful.”

Hanayo gritted her teeth. She could feel her fist clench beside her. “Excuse me,  _ ma’am _ but Kotori-chan is old enough to decide for herself. If that is what she wants then she’ll tell me.”

“I don’t think she would. That’s why I must do it for her.” Mrs. Minami glared at Hanayo. “So, I’m telling you now, leave her to her training and move on with your life. I would hate for your position here to be in jeopardy.”

“You know what. I don’t care about this job,” Hanayo spat. “Do you even care what she wants? Did it ever occur to you that she might have another dream? She doesn’t want to even go. Have you even asked her? Or are you too selfish to even notice the sadness behind her eyes when she even thinks about leaving and giving up on being a designer. All to please you. It’s stupid.”

“Koizumi-san you are misstepping your boundary.” 

“No, you are,  _ ma’am _ . You know what, keep your damn job. I don’t want it.But if you think that I’m going to let you push Kotori-chan, you’ve got another thing coming to you.  You keep pushing her until she doesn’t feel joy anymore. And soon there will be nothing left of her true smile when you’re done. You’re the one that needs to---”

“Hanayo-chan!” Kotori’s voice rang out as she stepped around the corner and into the middle of the fight. Kotori’s face was shocked. “What are you doing?”

“Just telling your mother how wrong she is.”

Mrs. Minami watched the interaction with a deep frown. 

“You have no right to do that, Hanayo-chan. I know I’m leaving soon and it is rough. But you have no right to do this.” Kotori voice lifted into a sob. “I thought I could trust you.”

“You can, Kotori-chan. But you can’t keep this up,” Hanayo said, stepping towards Kotori and reaching for her hands. However, Kotori recoiled from her touch. 

“Tell her, Kotori-chan. Tell her that you don’t want to go!” Hanayo could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks now. She was unsure when she had started crying.

“I would implore you to stop badgering my daughter, Koizumi-san. It appears that you were wrong about everything. It seems you aren’t as close as I thought.” Mrs. Minami’s face was smug. The discord was playing into her hands and Hanayo knew it now. She’d been foolish to fall for it, but there was no going back now. 

Hanayo grabbed Kotori’s hands again, and wouldn’t let Kotori wriggle out of her grip until she looked at her. “Kotori, I love you. I didn’t mean to hurt you but can’t you see what she is doing. She doesn’t care.”

“Enough,” Mrs. Minami insisted angrily. “I will not stand here and let you insult me. We have been kind enough to employ you up until now and we treated you with respect but we see where it has gotten us---”

“Oh, shut it!” Hanayo yelled at her before turning back to Kotori. “Kotori, I know you love me too. And we need to work this out. You can’t just leave like this. You have to let her know, okay? You have to.”

“Hanayo-chan, please let go..” Kotori whispered. “I can’t. It’s over. All of it. I’ll leave and train. That’s all there is too it. It’s what I’ve been working towards this whole time. How can I give it up now?”

Hanayo didn’t have an answer, but she knew that the fight was over. She slowly let go of Kotori’s hands and watched her step backwards towards her mother. She’d chosen.

Hanayo couldn’t stand it any longer and she took off for the stable.

“Make sure to gather your things. You won’t be returning, Koizumi-san.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Hanayo yelled back at her and was soon out of sight.

Kotori could feel the emptiness inside of herself. She didn’t know what she had done. She didn’t know how to fix it. But she knew her knees felt weak. She walked towards the bench and picked up Hanayo’s discarded book and held it gently in her hands. 

A car door slammed in the distance and an engine started soon after. 

Eli came around the corner looking confused as hell. She looked from Kotori’s distraught face to Mrs. Minami’s smug expression. 

“What just happened? Hanayo left in a hurry. Said she wasn’t coming back.” Eli asked.

“Koizumi-san won’t be returning. Please put out a new employment Ad, Ayase-san.” Mrs. Minami said simply. “Kotori, let’s go inside. We must go over your travel arrangements before tomorrow.”

Kotori stood up, automatically. “Yes, Mother.” 

Eli stared at Kotori. “Kotori, What--”

“Ayase-san, the Ad please. I’ll entrust you to take care of it.” Mrs. Minami shot Eli a look and she nodded.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll get right on it.” Eli nodded and she watched as Kotori disappeared into the main house with her mother. 

\---

Eli let out a loud moan. “Nozomi…”

Nozomi chuckled from her position above Eli. She was straddling the blonde’s back as Eli lay on the living room floor. Her shirt had been discarded, leaving her in her bra as Nozomi gave her a much needed massage after a long day of work and even longer evening of riding training. Eli was trying to get back into shape but her eagerness to practice had grown exponentially after Eli had discovered a small competition that she wanted to enter. 

With Nozomi’s help, she’d been able to ride Stormy on her own again. She’d even began practicing on the easy cross country course again to some success. And while her anxiety wasn’t completely gone yet when she rode, she definitely felt better and more ready to face the challenge head on. And Stormy was still in pretty good shape. She wanted to seize the moment while she could, after all. 

But in her haste to get ‘back in the saddle’ after dealing with her anxiety, Eli was causing more sore muscles than she realized. It wasn’t until Eli dismounted Stormy earlier in the evening and winced from the pain that Nozomi had insisted that they cut practice short and Eli take care of herself.

And even though Eli had been quick to protest at first, she had long since settled into compliance as Nozomi worked her back muscles as if they were soft putter. 

“Any better?” Nozomi asked. Eli nodded, her eyes still closed. 

“Yes, it feels wonderful. Still hurts a bit but your hands must be magic because I feel better by the...uh...second,” Eli grunted as Nozomi worked on a knot on her lower back.”

“Well, someone has been overworking herself. But I suppose that should be no surprise to me. Ya always do that when you’re passionate about something. Ya just keep going and going…” Nozomi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Eli’s shoulder blade. “And going…” 

“Mou.” Eli blushed a bit and looked away, only to come face to face with Umi dog who appeared to be staring at her with disapproval.

“What do you want?” Eli mumbled at the dog who chuffed. Rin, who was sitting nearby took this as her cue to come over and lick Eli’s face clean.

“Ack! No, Rin...down…” Eli rolled away and inadvertently threw Nozomi off of her in the process. 

Rin took this as a sign that they both wanted to play. She frolicked between the two women and licked their faces until they were laughing hard. 

“Rin-chan, down.” Nozomi giggled as she grabbed onto Rin’s collar and held her at bay. She tried to catch her breath. “Sorry, Elichi, I guess Rin-chan had other plans for us this evening.”

Rin barked happily. 

“Never a dull moment around here.” Eli laughed and sat up. She extended a hand towards Nozomi who took it and they both stood up. “Thanks for the massage,” Eli gave Nozomi a peck on the lips. “I feel much better.” 

“You’re welcome, my darling,” Nozomi smiled. “It’s my pleasure, plus I get ta see ya with your shirt off.” 

“Nozomi!” Eli smacked her arm playfully. “Don’t be a perv.”

“I know, I know. Though, why don’t ya put your shirt back on…” Nozomi kissed Eli quickly. “Before I take advantage of the situation.” 

Nozomi slapped Eli on the behind before walking over to the kitchen. “Tea?” She asked picking up the kettle and filling it with water.

“Yes, thank you.” Eli said as she retrieved her shirt from the floor and slipped it back on. 

Nozomi nodded. “So, ya seemed a bit more tense than even your training schedule would provide. Did anything happen today to cause that?”

“There was an issue at the stables,” Eli frowned, remembering. “Hanayo quit.”

Nozomi stopped what she was doing and turned to blink at Eli. “Say what?”

“Hanayo quit. I just know that she drove off looking upset. Mrs. Minami said she had quit. I’m not sure what happened but Kotori looked devastated. I think something happened. I tried to ask Kotori about it when I saw her tonight but she wouldn’t say anything about it.” Eli rubbed her forehead. “I want to punch Hanayo because she made Kotori sad.”

Nozomi turned the dial on the stove on, the flame igniting under the tea kettle. “It doesn’t sound so simple, Elichi. Hanayo-chan loved working there. She wouldn’t just quit for no reason. Ya said that Kotori-chan is leaving soon to go train, right?” 

Eli nodded. 

“That has to have something to do with it. Kotori-chan has been spending more time in the garden behind the house so something’s been up. And it doesn’t sound like Hanayo-chan to break Kotori-chan’s heart. She just isn’t that kind of person.”

“I have no idea. I just know that I have to hire another new person. I’m getting tired of having to do that. Sometimes I think that Mrs. Minami is running people off on purpose. I have no clue what her standards are but it is a wonder that she had anyone there at all.” Eli complained, coming to sit at the kitchen table. 

“It does seem odd. I can see about talking to Kotori-chan about it tomorrow if she comes by. But I also think that maybe it’s time ya made a change for yourself too, Elichi.”

The tea kettle came to a boil as the sharp sound of the steam whistle penetrated the room. Nozomi quickly shut off the fire and began to pour the tea into the mugs she had brought down. 

“What do you mean?” Eli asked, watching her girlfriend as she worked. 

“I mean,” Nozomi said as she carried the mugs over to where Eli. She set one down in front of Eli before joining her in the chair next to her. “Ya never gave me an answer about moving in with me. That might have something to do with that fact that I was an insensitive ass right afterwards, though.” Nozomi began to blow on the liquid in her mug. 

“Oh, right. I didn’t.” Eli said, palmg the sides of her mug carefully. “But you weren’t insensitive. Don’t call yourself that.”

“Fair enough,” Nozomi nodded slightly. “So, how about we talk about it? Do you want to move in with me, Elichi?” 

Nozomi turned to look at her lover. Her expression remained even as she awaited Eli’s answer.

“I do,” Eli smiled. She leaned in and kissed Nozomi. “Very much.”

Nozomi grinned. “I was hoping that would be the answer. But I have another question for you.”

“Sure,” Eli rubbed her nose against Nozomi’s before pulling back and taking a sip of her tea. “Shoot.”

“Well, I don’t want ya to just move. I’ve been running this place by myself for a long while now and Imma be honest, I’m not the best business woman in the world…” Nozomi smiled softly as she admitted her flaws. “I’m more intuitive with the animals. It’s people I’m not good with or money.”

“Nozomi, don’t say that…” Eli frowned. “You’re great at what you do.”

“Hmm, maybe. But I’m not as good as ya. You’ve got a great head on your shoulders for that. And you’re much better when dealing with people in a business sense. Hell, half of my clients come directly from your recommendations and that’s after you’ve already buttered up my skills when talking to them.” Nozomi laughed. “The only reason I’ve done so well this year is because of you. So, I want you to become my partner. What do ya say?”

Eli blinked. “Come again.”

“I want ya to be my partner in business and love, Elichi,” Nozomi smirked. “But only if you want to. You could stop working for Mama Minami and you’d be your own boss. You’d come in half with me on the farm and the horses. The property would be half yours and so would the profits.” 

“Nozomi, that’s a big thing. This land belongs to your family, I can’t just come in and---” Eli protested but was shushed by Nozomi’s finger.

“Elichi, when are you going to understand that you’re my family?” Nozomi said softly. “Ever since my parents died I’ve been on my own. All I had was my animals. I made it through but life wasn’t colorful until you came into it. I love you and I want to spend every day with you. I want to wake up every morning knowing you are right beside me in bed. I want to work with you and make a life together. We’ll build up this business and make ‘em say ‘wow’. You’ve got that edge. And I love that about you.” Nozomi beamed at her, then smirked. “Well, that and your ass…” 

Eli snorted as she laughed at the last part. “You’re incorrigible, you know that?” 

“Hmmm, maybe. But I don’t really care. You still haven’t answered me. What do you want to do, Eli?”

Nozomi watched Eli’s face as she thought about the offer that Nozomi had just made her. 

Eli didn’t know what the future would hold for her but she knew that if she stayed at the Minami Stables she’d be under the thumb of Mama Minami for the rest of her days. She knew that she wanted to move forward, now, to take a risk. And she knew, in that moment, that she wanted to do it with Nozomi.

“Yes.” Eli breathed, her eyes smiling. She also set down her mug. 

“Yes?” Nozomi asked, making sure she’d heard correctly. 

“Yes. Let’s do it.” Eli beamed at her. “It’s you and me from now on.”

The two women embraced each other as they sat there. Nozomi bestowing a number of celebratory kisses upon Eli until she protested that she needed to breath.

“Calm down there. We’ve got plenty of time to plan this out.” Eli reasoned. “Let’s take it a step at a time. First thing’s first - I’ve gotta get a moving truck.” She laughed. 

“You can borrow my truck if ya like,” Nozomi offered. 

“No offense, Non-tan but if I wanted my stuff to smell like hay and cattle, I’d just dump it in your field for a week.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad.” Nozomi pouted. 

“Mmm, I think it is. That truck is older than dirt.” Eli laughed.

“It was my father’s. It’s a classic.” Nozomi defended. 

“Yes, a classic wreck.” Eli pressed a kiss to Nozomi’s forehead. “But it is yours and it is fine. I just need to get an actual moving truck so that my stuff doesn’t fly out of the back on the move here. It’s is a bumpy road after all.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Nozomi shrugged. 

“I will. Now, how about we finish our tea and head to bed. I should get up early if I’m going to quit tomorrow.” Eli sipped on her tea some more. 

“Early bird gives Mama Minami the finger, huh?” Nozomi smirked. 

“Something like that. Finish your tea.” she grinned.

\---

The next day, Eli went off to the stables to break the news to Mrs. Minami. Meanwhile, Nozomi followed her hunch and discovered that Kotori was indeed taking up residence in the garden behind the farmhouse. Nozomi found the younger woman curled in the edge of the garden, holding Maki cat on her lap. 

Maki was far more attentive than she usually was, but that could have something to do with how low Kotori looked. Nozomi watched as Maki nuzzled her head under Kotori’s chin before she approached.

“Hey there,” Nozomi said quietly as she sat down next to Kotori. “I hope ya don’t mind if I join ya.”

Kotori shook her head and wiped away a few tears. “It’s your property.” Kotori sniffled.

Nozomi hummed softly. “True, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything if ya didn’t want me to be here.”

Kotori didn’t say anything else, she just continued to stroke Maki’s fur as she sat in her lap. 

“So…ya wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Nozomi asked. “It isn’t everyday that a happy little filly like yourself sits out here and cries.”

Kotori shooked her head. “I..I don’t know how to talk about it.”

“Hmm,” Nozomi mused. She nodded. “I understand that. Happens to everyone. But let’s see if I can help ya. Elichi says that Hanayo-chan quit yesterday. Is that true?” 

Kotori swallowed a sob and nodded. Nozomi reached over and rubbed Kotori’s back.

“I take it it wasn’t on good terms, then?” 

“N-no. She and mother got into a fight.” Kotori said as she leaned into Nozomi. 

“What was it about?” Nozomi asked but she felt like she already knew.

“Me,” Kotori laughed derisively as she continued to cry lightly. “I overheard part of the argument. Mother wanted Hanayo-chan to leave me alone, said she was distraction to my training because I seemed off.”

“Was she?” 

Kotori shook her head. “No. She made life so much better. I was already unhappy with riding. Hanayo-chan came along and encouraged me to do my fashion stuff more and I started drifting that direction. I guess Mother didn’t appreciate it. And then what with me leaving soon…” Kotori sniffed again. “Things were hard. I didn’t want to leave Hanayo-chan behind. But what could I do?”

“Say no?” Nozomi offered. 

“You sound like her.” 

“Who? Hanayo-chan?” Nozomi asked and continued rubbing Kotori’s back. Maki decided that three was a crowd and ran off to play in the flowers.

“Yeah. Before I told her…” Kotori laughed softly. “Hanayo-chan had shown me a letter from a school in Tokyo. She’d sent off some of my sketches and they accepted me into their program. She said I should do what I wanted and not what my mother wanted. She was trying to help but I couldn’t just choose to go to fashion school and ditch riding. What about all the work that I’ve done? What about Mother? How could I just drop it?”

“Well, that’s a valid question but what about what you want, Kotori-chan? You’re just as important as your Mother. And it’s your life. You have to tell your Mother what you want or you’ll never do anything but what she wants.” 

“It doesn’t matter what I want. Not anymore. It’s my fault Hanayo-chan is gone. She probably hates me now.” She hung her head in shame. 

“I highly doubt that. She loves you. I’ve seen how she looks at you. What could you have possibly done?”

“She was making the same points you are now during the fight with my Mother. She was yelling at her about how overbearing she was and how she didn’t want what was best for me.” Kotori gulped. She was crying harder again. “I told Hanayo-chan that it wasn’t her business what I did. I told her it was over. I broke up with her and all she was trying to do was look out for me.”

Nozomi was quiet for a minute while she consoled Kotori. “Kotori-chan, people have disagreements and arguments. But that doesn’t mean that it is the end for ya and Hanayo-chan.”

Kotori looked at her questioningly. 

“If ya want her back as much as I think ya do, ya need to do a few things.” Nozomi smiled softly at her. “Ya gotta swallow your pride and realize that Hanayo-chan was right. Ya don’t stand up for yourself. Especially when it comes to your Mother. So, ya gotta figure that out. I know ya know what your heart really wants, that much is obvious but ya gotta take those steps.”

“I know,” Kotori pouted. “I should probably apologize to Hanayo-chan too. But how?”

“Let me take care of that.” Nozomi grinned. “In the meantime, ya need to talk to your Mother and decide what you are going to do about the Olympic Team.” 

“But how can I decide that in just a few days?”

“You’ll figure it out. You’re a smart little filly. I have faith. So, you should too.” Nozomi reasoned. 

Kotori nodded and began to think. Nozomi broke the silence as she spotted a book on the ground next to Kotori. “What’s that?” 

“It’s a book that Hanayo-chan left behind. She was reading it on her break before the fight.”

Nozomi picked it up and looked at it. “Collected Works of Robert Frost, huh?” 

Kotori nodded. “She was reading this one by the looks of her bookmark.” She opened the book and pointed out the page to Nozomi.

“The Road Not Taken.” Nozomi chuckled. “How appropriate of our little Pana. Ya should read that and listen to your heart. You’ve got a decision to make, Kotori-chan. No one else can make it for you.” 

Nozomi handed back the book before standing up. “Let me know what ya decide. For now, I need to get back to work. But I’ll be around if ya need me.”

“Ok, thank you, Nozomi-chan.” Kotori smiled weakly at her as she clutched the book to her. 

“Anytime.”

When Nozomi had gone back inside, Kotori sat in the garden for a while longer. Maki meowed up at her, the cat returning once she didn’t feel crowded anymore. It broke Kotori from her thoughts as she brushed up against her. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Maki-chan,” Kotori said, petting the cat. “I’ve gotta make my move. Wanna come talk to Mother with me?” 

Maki meowed again before running off. Kotori laughed. “I didn’t think so. A lot of help you are,” she sighed. 

Standing up, she made her way out of the garden, Hanayo’s book held tightly in her hands as she walked up the hill and back to the Minami property.

When she reached her house, she paused briefly at the front door as she gathered her courage and entered, making a b-line for her Mother’s study.

“Ah Kotori, I was just looking for you. C’mon in.” Mrs. Minami didn’t even look up from her work. She just indicated that Kotori should enter.

“Mother,” Kotori took a deep breath and clutched Hanayo’s book to her chest. She waited until her mother was looking at her to speak again. “It’s time we talked. I want out.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eli sat near the horse trailer. Stormy was tied up nearby; he was already to go and he only waited on Eli to finish her last minute wardrobe check on her boots before they would go into the warmup area.

The blonde was very focused on making sure that every detail was just right; so much so that she was clenching her jaw again. From a short ways off, Nozomi sat on the seat of the her truck. She had pulled the trailer to the competition for Eli, not that she would have missed Eli’s first competition for anything in the world, but she was here to help however she could outside of moral support. 

As she watched Eli go through her motions, Nozomi shook her head. She hopped out of the seat and shut the door. The sound drew Eli’s attention to her and Nozomi smiled reassuringly at her. 

“Ya need to head to warmups,” Nozomi commented as she walked towards Eli. 

Eli nodded. “I know.” She wrung her hands in front of her. Nozomi could tell that she was still pretty nervous. But her familiar anxiety was staying in check for the time being.

Reaching out for Eli’s hands, Nozomi took them and gently calmed them, using her energy to center Eli. Blue eyes focused on turquoise and Nozomi held Eli’s gaze for as long as she could. The two breathed in and out together; Eli was doing this more and more with having to be asked. It showed signs of major progress.

“There,” Nozomi said softly. “Feeling more relaxed?” 

Eli smiled more and then pulled Nozomi into a hug. Caught off guard, Nozomi squeaked before chuckling and returning the hug. She inhaled Eli’s scent and tried to transfer all of the positive vibes she could muster over to her girlfriend and partner.

“Thank you,” murmured Eli. “For everything.”

“You’re most welcome, Elichi.” Nozomi planted a soft kiss on Eli’s cheek. “I need to head over to the spectator area. But you’ll do just fine. Just like we practiced, okay?”

Eli nodded. “I’ve got this.”

“Good. Knock ‘em dead.” Nozomi smiled as she began to extract herself from Eli’s hold, but Eli held her tight and kissed her one last time for good luck.

“I love you, Non-tan.” Eli said softly.

“I love you too, Elichi.” Nozomi giggled and Eli finally let her go to make her way back to the stands.

\---

“Did you see her off to the start area?” Hanayo asked as Nozomi walked towards her. 

“Yep. Eli as ready as she’s gonna be.” Nozomi said, her smile was a nervous one. Hanayo couldn’t recall ever seeing her like this. 

“You gonna make it?” Hanayo asked, placing a hand on Nozomi’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Nozomi breathed. “I have to be. I just hope that everything goes according to plan. Eli doesn’t need another set back. And today will be a big step in the right direction for her if all goes well. Thanks for coming with me.” She smiled at Hanayo.

“Sure thing. I wasn’t doing anything anyhow. Just looking for jobs.” Hanayo laughed lowly. But nothing about her expression was pleasant. She turned and leaned on the fence in front of her as they waited for Eli’s turn to come up. Another rider had just completed the course and Nozomi clapped along lightly as they waited.

“Well, I think that’s where I can help ya, Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi said, leaning on the fence next to her. She was happy to have something else to focus on instead of worrying about Eli. 

“How’s that?” Hanayo asked, not fully paying attention.

Nozomi nudged her shoulder with her own. “Well...I was thinking ya could come work for me. I can always use a competent hand around the place. And my new business partner highly recommends you as a hard worker.”

Hanayo wasn’t sure if she had heard Nozomi correctly. “You want me to come work with you?” she balked.

Nozomi chuckled. “Yes, Hanayo-chan. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want ya to. So, what do ya say? Wanna come help work a horse ranch?”

Hanayo smiled but then blinked. “Wait, who’s your partner? I don’t know anyone else in the horse business.”

“Sure ya do,” Nozomi winked. “Elichi’s my new partner in crime. We’ve gone 50/50.” 

“But I thought Eli worked for Mrs. Minami.” Hanayo frowned. 

“Well, she  _ did _ . But that was a few days ago.” Nozomi shrugged. “She resigned.” 

Hanayo blinked. “But...what happened?” 

Nozomi opened her mouth to reply but the sound of a new rider starting had the attention of the two women rather quickly.

“And up next, riding Storm in Lover, we have a very skilled returning rider.” The first announcer began.

“Yes, Hiro-san, that would be Eli Ayase. She’s been absent from the competitions for a year due to an injury she sustained at last year's’ qualifying trials. It’s good to see her back. Let’s see what she can do.” The second announcer commented before the crowd turned their attention to the field. 

At the far end of the course, Eli came riding down the event field on Stormy, her blonde hair recognizable underneath her black helmet. Nozomi mouthed a quick ‘We can talk later’ to Hanayo as Eli’s round began.

\---

Eli rode quickly down the field to the first obstacle, a low jump. She made it over with ease, landing a little hard for Nozomi’s tastes. She chalked it up to nerves on the landing but Eli didn’t seem to be stopping as she continued through the second and third jumps, rounding the edge of the course as she reached the first of the terrain elements making a small jump down and over into a no-fence bounce. 

Nozomi breathed a sigh of relief as the first part of the course was cleared. But there was still more to go. She looked over at the clock. Eli’s time wasn’t great, but that wasn’t important today. Eli just needed to make it through the course.

Eli’s focus remained strong as she and stormy hit the water element, galloping through and then navigating a set of uphill banks and then into a jump over a bush fence. Eli’s ribs protested slightly as Stormy landed and she lead him into the next part of the course. Her competitive spirit getting the better of her in the moment, Eli pushed Stormy faster to make up for lost time, but a second too late she realized her mistake as they approached the coffin obstacle. The anxiety in her chest flared. She didn’t want to fall. But she couldn’t give up control. She tried to correct and get Stormy back into the proper canter but in the end her reflex wasn’t fast enough. Stormy refused the obstacle due to the speed and veered off to the right. Narrowly missing clipping the opening jump rail, Eli leaned in with him and a disappointed noise from the crowd was heard. At least she didn’t fall. 

“That’s gonna cost her,” the announcer said into his microphone. 

“It’s certainly is. Points off for form and she’ll lose time trying to make it up. But she looks like she is going back for it.” the other announcer pointed out as Eli pulled Stormy back around and picked up the proper speed and canter. 

Eli wasn’t about to let that obstacle go. She knew she could do it. Today wasn’t about speed. She would get through it. She gritted her teeth and tapped her heel. Stormy responded and they were headed back to the coffin. This time they made it. Stormy cleared the first rail, cantored into the downhill and over the ditch. Eli held her breath in anticipation but she had made all of the right moves this time and Stormy quickly made it back up the hill and over the last jump. 

“GO ELICHI!” Nozomi shouted.

The sound made Eli smile brightly as she and Stormy headed back towards the water obstacle again to take it from the other angle. 

Nozomi looked a bit sheepish as the more subdued crowd around her stared at her. Hanayo smirked.

“Way to go,” Hanayo teased, nudging her. But her attention remained on the field and Eli’s final downhill bank and jump. 

“Hey, I’m allowed to play the proud girlfriend sometimes,” Nozomi defended. 

The sound of the horn blew loudly as Eli cleared the finish. 

Nozomi leaned forward over the fence and all of the tension drained out of her body. “I think things are gonna be much better from now on. It wasn’t perfect but she did it.”

“She did,” Hanayo replied. “You better go to her.” She smiled.

“No need,” Nozomi smirked as she saw Eli running towards them.

Nozomi didn’t have time to react before Eli had grabbed her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around.

“We did it!” Eli shouted gleefully. 

“No,  _ you  _ did it.” Nozomi laughed. The crowd around them gave them plenty of room as the two celebrated. 

Hanayo laughed as she watched them but deep inside her part of her was sad. Her friends were so full of love and the part of her heart that was still broken was feeling worse. She congratulated Eli and decided to give them some space as she moved back towards the stands. 

Standing by herself, she let her mind wander back to the person she was missing: Kotori. 

Kotori’s flight had left yesterday and they hadn’t spoken since that day. Hanayo had thought many times about visiting Kotori but Kotori had broken up with her. She probably hadn’t wanted to see her. Hanayo guessed that in the end their time together had meant nothing. 

Feeling the tears threaten to fall, Hanayo tried to find something else to focus on but all of the riders and horses here did nothing but remind of her of Kotori. And with Kotori having left for the start of her training she would never get the chance again. Her cheeks felt wet and she couldn’t hold back anymore as she began to cry. 

Her moment of sadness was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Hanayo should have found a better place to cry. She was probably causing a scene. She wiped her eyes with her hand and turned to apologize to the person who had tapped her. Her gaze, however, was met with a familiar pair of amber eyes and ash colored hair. She inhaled sharply as she stared at the exact person she had been crying over.

“K-kotori…” Hanayo noticed that Kotori was handing out a handkerchief to her. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you.” Kotori said quietly. Her eyes were glassy as though she might cry at any moment too but she looked determine to hold it together. “And to say that I’m sorry.”

Hanayo took the handkerchief, clutching it tightly. She shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Hanayo-chan, I was an idiot.” Kotori brought her hands together in front of her where she was holding a familiar looking book. She was having trouble looking at the other woman. “And I acted poorly. I-I’m not brave and I shouldn’t have let my mother speak to you like that.”

Hanayo inhaled sharply. “It’s---”

“No, it’s not alright. I know what you’re going to say. I was horrible. You were trying to help me. You stood up to my mother and that’s something I have never been able to do. I guess the confrontation scared me so I acted stupidly.” She ran her hands over the book. “But I needed to see you again. I need to make this right.”

“Kotori, you’re supposed to have left the country. Why did you stay behind just to say this? You could have called.” Hanayo was feeling awkward about the whole ordeal but she couldn’t help but be just a tiny bit glad that Kotori was here in front of her. She wanted to hug her, but she held back. 

“I delayed my flight. I couldn’t leave things like this. Also, I wanted to return your book.” Kotori extended the book to Hanayo, who took it.

“Thanks, I guess.” Hanayo said softly. She held the book in her hands. She noticed that there was an odd bookmark stuck in one of the pages. She pulled it out. It was Kotori’s acceptance letter to the Fashion School.

Hanayo looked up at Kotori, questioningly.

“Hear me out, okay?” Kotori asked. 

Hanayo nodded and stayed silent.

“After our fight. I felt broken. I was sad and I realized that you were right. I wasn’t doing anything for myself. I wasn’t standing up for myself. You did that for me. You showed me how to do that. But I didn’t know how I could give up on everything I had been working towards with horse riding. The Olympics is a big deal, ya know. So, I can’t just drop it to go to fashion school.”

Understanding, Hanayo felt a bit sad but she couldn’t fault Kotori for making that decision. 

“If that’s what you want, then do it. Horse riding is your life, after all.” Hanayo reasoned, clutching the book tightly to her. This still meant that Kotori was going to leave.

“It  _ was _ my life. It will continue to be until the Olympics are over. But I’ve had a talk with Mother. Once it is over, I’m done. I’ll still ride in my free time. I still enjoy that part, but once that is done, I’m going to pursue my other dream.”

“What do you mean?” Hanayo asked.

“I mean, I contacted the school and I made arrangements to defer my enrollment. I’m going to go once this is all over.” 

Hanayo’s smiled slowly. “T-that’s amazing news,” Hanayo breathed. “I’m proud of you.” 

Kotori’s eyes searched hers. “You’re the one who made it possible. I have you to thank.” She stepped closer to Hanayo. Her movements were timid as she reached for Hanayo’s hands. Hanayo closed her eyes at the contact. She’d missed it. She could feel how close Kotori was now as she pressed her lips to her cheek.

“Kotori…” Hanayo whimpered. “We can’t...you’re still leaving…”

Hanayo felt Kotori hesitate and she opened her eyes. 

“I am, yes.” Kotori admitted. “But that’s the other thing.” she nodded towards the book.

Hanayo felt another bookmark where the first had been. She opened the page to where it sat just above the ‘Road Not Taken’ poem. Inside, Hanayo found two plane tickets. One had Kotori’s name on it while the other had Hanayo’s name. She looked up at Kotori.

“I don’t want to go if you aren’t there.” Kotori explained. 

“What do you mean?” Hanayo’s mouth felt dry. 

“I mean, I want you there with me. A year in a foreign country is no good, especially if it means you won’t be there with me. I have an opening on my stable team and I want you there,” she said sheepishly. “And if you’ll have me back after what I’ve done, we could---” 

Hanayo stopped her right there, searching her eyes for any sign of a joke. When she found none, her heart leapt in her chest. Kotori looked as though she was about to say something more, but Hanayo intercepted her lips with her own and began kissing her like they had never kissed before.

The surprise on Kotori’s face lessened quickly as she wrapped her arms around Hanayo’s neck and dived into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Hanayo began peppering Kotori’s neck and face with more kisses. She didn’t care if the people nearby were staring.

“Mmm...yes….a thousand times  _ yes _ .” Hanayo murmured, causing Kotori to giggle. 

Stopping her kiss attack, Kotori held Hanayo’s face in her hand and caressed her cheek. 

“You mean it? You really mean you’ll come with me?” Kotori asked, wanting to make sure. 

Hanayo leaned her face into Kotori’s embrace. “I want nothing more.” 

Kotori leaned in and kissed her once again, but they were interrupted by the sound of familiar voices behind them.

Nozomi and Eli had arrived on the scene at least, looking for Hanayo when she had disappeared. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? Two fillies reuniting in a clandestine fashion?” Nozomi winked. 

Eli rolled her eyes and nudged Nozomi. “Leave them alone. They have every right to make up.”

“True. And making up is the best part.” Nozomi grinned. Eli groaned.

“That’s enough out of you.” 

Hanayo and Kotori broke their kiss finally and settled into each other’s embrace. 

“Oh look, Elichi, their coming up for air.” Nozomi teased.

“Shut it, you.” Kotori murmured in Nozomi’s direction only causing the older woman to laugh harder. 

Hanayo snorted mid laughter before turning to face Nozomi. She didn’t let go of Kotori once.

“I’m sorry, Nozomi-chan, but I’m going to have to turn down your offer. My plans have changed. For the better.” She smiled softly. 

Nozomi nodded knowingly. “I figured as much.”

“Wait, what’s happening?” Eli asked curiously. 

“I’ll tell ya in the car, dear.” Nozomi said, leading Eli away from the other two.

Hanayo and Kotori laughed as Eli continued to look confused as she was led away.

Hanayo looked back into Kotori’s eyes and sighed happily. Kotori grinned. “What is it?”

“Just happy. Think we can make this last?” Hanayo asked, nuzzling Kotori’s cheek, making her giggle from the sensation.

“I do. We’ll navigate this road not taken together. Just hold my hand the entire way?” Kotori asked.

“Always,” Hanayo murmured. She smiled briefly before kissing Kotori one more time.

\---

_ THE END _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something. So many words. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did. 
> 
> Comment below or hit me up on my Tumblr: Icaruswings87.tumblr.com
> 
> Until next time, my friends!  
> <3 Icarus


End file.
